Your Future Looks Bright, Kinda
by bubblebuttsbabe
Summary: Jude never competed in the Instant Star competition. Instead, she graduates high school and goes on to college, like all the ‘normal’ kids. Along the way, she meets some interesting people in the music business...ON HIATUS...REWRITE POSTED.
1. Premise

**Premise**

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I am doing things a little differently this time around and am going to be more organized on this one. This is my third fan fic that I have posted on here. (My other two are: So Damn Clever and Back At Your Door. I'm telling you since I figure if you bother reading this and like it, you may like something else I wrote. They also will be finished soon; like in the next week hopefully. :D)

Anyway, the title of this fan fiction is: Your Future Looks Bright, Kinda.

Following this A/N is a detailed summary, description, and character analysis. Plus setting and time and a disclaimer.

I want to also say that this fan fiction is going to be interesting in the fact that I am bringing an outside influence into Jude's world; something very different than marriage or parenthood. It's speedskating. I know many people don't know what the heck that is or even bother to care, but I LOVE IT! I am a huge fan and have wanted to write about both IS and speedskating worlds together for the past couple of months. So I am. If you have ever heard of Apolo Anton Ohno, then you are already semi-knowledgeable on speedskating (he is in this fan fiction!).

If there is ever a time that you need an explanation on something speedskating-related, let me know. I know I may not explain it well enough in the fan fiction for everyone to understand.

Please read everything to get a full understanding of what the fan fiction is going to entail.

Any questions, comments, reviews are always welcome and much appreciated!!!

Also, any ideas about storyline are extremely appreciated!!! (especially after reading the premise, I'd really like to know what you think :D)

THANKS MUCHO!!!

* * *

**Fan Fiction Summary:**

Jude never entered the Instant Star competition. Instead, she graduates high school and goes on to college, like all the 'normal' kids. Along the way, she meets some interesting people; in the music business and in the Olympic speedskating business. Her world collides with theirs and things that she thought were rock solid, start to fall apart. Futures that were certain fade into the unknown.

**Fan Fiction Description:**

Jude never entered the Instant Star competition; graduated like all the 'normal' kids. Went to college. Met certain Instant Star characters but some are not in the same position as they are on the show and certain Olympic athletes. Her world merges with two other worlds: the music business and Olympic speedskating. Things that have happened on Instant Star or in Olympic speedskating may or may not be included in the fan fic; it depends on how well it fits into the overall storyline.

**Character Analysis:**

Jude Harrison: NYU student; uses music as therapy; taking a music class for an elective; looking for the college experience minus the drama; majoring in public relations.

Jamie Andrews: NYU student; Jude's best friend; dating and living with Kat; majoring in International music marketing.

Kat Benton: NYU student; Jude's best friend; dating and living with Jamie; majoring in fashion design.

Patsy Sewer: NUY student; Jude's college roommate; on scholarship; Indie music maker on Paegan's label; majoring in music performance.

Sadie Harrison: Jude's sister; goes to NYU like Jude; belongs to a sorority; majoring in International business.

Karma (Lee): NYU student; head of the sorority that Sadie belongs to; majoring in music performance; desire is to work on G-Major label; likes Sadie because she's Sadie and hates Jude because she's Jude.

Mason Fox: NYU student; Jude and Patsy's gay friend; works with Patsy at Paegan's indie label; majoring in music performance.

Vincent Spiederman: NYU student; friend of Jude; roommate with Wally and Kyle; in a band: SME; working with Tommy and Kwest on thesis project; majoring in music performance.

Wally Robbins: NYU student; friend of Jude; roommate with Spied and Kyle; in a band: SME; working with Tommy and Kwest on thesis project; majoring in geology.

Kyle Bateman: NYU student; friend of Jude; roommate with Spied and Wally; in a band: SME; working with Tommy and Kwest on thesis project; majoring in "Girls" or undecided.

Stuart Harrison: Jude and Sadie's father; divorced from Victoria; dating and living with Yvette; lives in Toronto.

Yvette (Martinez): Stuart's mistress; dating and living with Stuart; lives in Toronto; has a son and daughter; occupation: travel agent.

Victoria Harrison: Jude and Sadie's mother; divorced from Stuart; married to Don; lives in Toronto.

Don (Michaels): Victoria's divorce lawyer turned husband; lives in Toronto: occupation: divorce lawyer (think Wedding Crashers minus the wedding crashing).

Tommy Quincy: NYU grad school student; Kwest's best friend; intern for G Major; teacher aide for other character's classes; dual-thesis project with Kwest and SME; majoring in music production.

Angelica "Angie" (Martinez): Tommy's girlfriend; sorority sister of Sadie's; best friend of Karma; daughter of Yvette and sister of Martin; majoring in Education.

Kwest (Williams): NYU grad school student; Tommy's best friend; intern for G Major; teacher aide for other character's classes; dual-thesis project with Tommy and SME; majoring in music production.

Chaz Blackburn: rival NYU grad school student of Tommy and Kwest's; intern at Paegan's indie label; majoring in music production.

Georgia Bevans: Manager at G-Major New York; works under Darius Mills.

E.J. Li: PR Manager at G-Major New York; works under Darius Mills.

Liam Fenway: Business Manager at G-Major; works under Darius Mills.

Darius Mills: Owner of G-Major and lineage (G-Major New York and possible other ventures); brother of Portia; uncle of Shay; boss of Georgia, E.J., and Liam.

Portia Mills: sister of Darius Mills; Stylist/Pr Manager at G-Major.

Shay Mills: as in S-to-the H-to the A-to the Y, SHAY; nephew of Darius Mills; hip hop/rap star; works on G-Major label; last three albums went double platinum.

Eden Taylor: Shay's girlfriend; first and ONLY Instant Star; works on G-major label; first album went Gold.

Paegan Smith: former/reformed rock god (think Ozzy Osbourne, minus the slurred speech); owner of indie label; boss of Patsy and Mason; looking for fresh talent (both in the studio and out).

Apolo Anton Ohno: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; dating Allison Baver; looking to make his third Olympics.

Rusty Smith: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; best friend of Apolo; coming out of retirement to make his fourth Olympics.

Shani Davis: Olympic short track and long track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team (for the time being); best friend of Apolo; looking to make his second/third Olympics (depends on how you look at it).

Jordan Malone: Olympic hopeful; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; looking to make first Olympics.

Travis Jayner: Olympic hopeful; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; looking to make first Olympics.

Halie Kim: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; looking to make second Olympics; graduated high school, but focusing on short track (for the time being).

JP Kepka: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; married to Caroline; looking to make second/third Olympics (depending on how you look at it).

Alex Izykowski: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; looking to make second Olympics.

Caroline Hallisey: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; married to JP; coming out of retirement to make fourth Olympics.

Brigid Farrell: NYU student; Olympic hopeful; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team (on the weekends); looking to make first Olympics; Resident Advisor on Jude's floor; double-majoring in communications and sports management.

Allison Baver: Olympic short track speedskater; lives at the Lake Placid OTC with the rest of the national team; dating Apolo; looking to make her third Olympics; working on her MBA online.

-Martin "Martin Martin" Martinez: NYU student, brother to Angelica, son to Yvette, brother in fraternity; majoring in music production. (SIDE NOTE: "Martin Martin" must be said with an accent; "-tin" is said like "teen" :D)

-Angelica "Angie" Martinez: Since we never really found out much about Angie on the show, I am going to make up stuff on her…as you can probably already tell I have done. :D

-MADE-UP CHARACTERS

--Any other characters that fit into the overall storyline will be added into the fan fic at my discretion.

**Setting**

Toronto, Canada and Vancouver, Canada

New York City, New York and Lake Placid, New York

G-Major and G-Major New York

New York University

Lake Placid Olympic Training Center

Various other places that I see fit

**Time**:

After Jude graduates high school roughly 2007, (based on the show)-to probably 2010 because of certain events.

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE fan fic**:

I do not own any Instant Star character or anything related to the show. I also do not own anything related to the speedskating world (including athletes, places, competitions, national governing bodies, rules, etc.); I am just a fan. I am not a speedskating extraordinaire/insider, so anything I write about is just from outside influences. I will tell you, though, that I know quite a bit, so I may not be wrong. I do not own anything related to NYU, so anything I write is purely for my amusement and yours (ie. Dorms, classes, majors, etc.). Any songs or references to pop culture and such are also not owned by me, unless I say so in an Author's note. If anything arises that I have not mentioned that is not owned by me also, I will write in an Author's note. Anything else, I will write in an Author's note.


	2. First Days

**A/N:** HEY!

I know it's been forever, but this story is weird for me. I started writing in order and then kept coming back to other parts and going back again and it was kind of frustrating. Anyway, in the process of writing I realized something, my chapters are hella long. This one without the A/N is roughly 4100 words and I figured that's why it took me so long to get one chapter done, but I also have the second one almost finished and I started the third one as well, so that may be part of it. I also realized in my outline that my chapters have like at least five different things happening so they may be longer for that reason too and I can't move events to other chapters because my first 25 are already jam-packed and if I do that then this story will never end. :D

Okay, I think that explains my madness. I waited to upload this chapter since I've had it done for a couple days, but I wanted to wait until I had 100 hits so that I could start out even or something. It was a weird process in my head, but I realized that no one knows that but me so I might be waiting forever til my 100th hit. (I'm at 97...) So I said, forget it! But I am posting today for a very special reason: **I GOT THE SHORT TRACK SCHEDULE!** And many of you may be thinking, "Um...okay...What the heck?" But here is the reason, short track is in off-season right now...so all of use short track fans are waiting patiently for the new season to start (which doesn't until Sept.) but having the upcoming season's schedule helps with planning and such (esp. if you are going to an event, which I plan to, I just have to break the news to everyone else, i.e. mi madre:D)

So I was so flippin' excited that I screamed when I got the e-mail! I am still excited! I can't wait! The only down side to this is that my writing is based off of the coming season and since the first short track event that I am writing is in like chapter three, it doesn't actually happen until September of this year, so I am going to try my hardest to be psychic. Oh well, I am not waiting until September to write that chapter:D

It just made me feel good to have the schedule so I feel like I'm in sync with short track, kind of. Who knows?

Um...I am going to stop now because I keep rambling and I'd rather you just read. :D

**Disclaimer** is in the **Premise**!!

I'd love you forever if you reviewed. :D

THANKS MUCHO!!!!

* * *

It was the first day of school for all of them. Wait, not school. College. Life. It was cliché-ly the first day of the rest of their lives. They knew it. They felt it. They were accepting; calm, cool, and collected. Sorta.

"Pats! Where's my beret?!" Jude Harrison exclaimed, frantically. She had been accustomed to dorm life for a week and already her side of the room was a mess. She figured since school hadn't started yet, she could be lax. Well, school had started and she was officially behind.

"Who knows?" Patsy Sewer said as she stood in the doorway of their dorm, shrugging her shoulders. Patsy was ready, complete with notebook and her leather messenger bag while Jude scrounged for the last piece to her puzzle.

"I can't find anything in this room!" Jude threw multiple sweaters over her shoulder, letting them land on her even messier desk.

"If you cleaned your side of it, maybe you'd find it."

Jude abruptly turned around and faced Patsy. "Thanks mom!"

"Anytime kid."

Jude resumed her search. 'Looks can be deceiving,' Jude thought. She was right. Patsy, who on the outside looked like a mess, was actually a neat freak to an extent. She organized her notes, color coding them by subject and even filtered her closet by color, although most if not all her clothes were black.

Patsy looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Jude, five minutes and counting."

"EUREKA!" Jude exclaimed, placing her beret on her head, covering her blonde locks. She used to be a redhead, but figured since she was starting a new chapter of her life, so should her hair.

"Who says Eureka anymore? Honestly," Patsy stated.

"Shut up. Let's go," Jude said, picking up her book bag before passing Patsy, leaving her to shut the door and lock their dorm.

They reached their classroom rather quickly and stood in line to enter it. Patsy quickly pulled out a silver package from her bottomless bag and handed it to Jude. "Pop tart for the pop tart."

Jude took it and tore it open before saying, "I'd make a remark, but then we might be late, so I'll let it slide."

"Oooo…I'm shaking in my boots, Harrison."

"I would if I were you," Jude said, walking into the large classroom and up the orchestra-style stairs to a seat in the dead center, Patsy sitting to her left. The pair placed their notebooks on the pull-out desks while they waited for their class to begin.

"Come in. Come in. Take a seat wherever you like. Tommy, pass out the syllabus," the professor stated, as the rest of the class filed in.

"Will do," the student replied. He walked to the front row and gave each student a pile of syllabi to pass behind them, before resuming his place at the front of the room next to another student his age.

Never introducing herself, the professor quickly got started. "This is Music Comp 101. You will learn how to write a song. Simple? Hardly. This will be your goal for the end of the semester. To write a song that will be performed by another student at our annual festival."

She scanned the room, looking for anxious eyes, but found none. The first day of classes didn't make a difference to anyone it seemed. Students passed notes to each other, caught up on sleep, wrote in notebooks, or completely zoned out. Jude was part of the latter. Patsy pretended to be interested, but ended up writing lyrics in her notebook as she kept her ears perked for any vital information; none had come yet.

"We will use outside influences as well as our own musical influences to help us. This class is designed to help you understand what an artist must go through when creating an album," the professor continued.

Patsy's head popped up as she heard the professor's next statement.

"I'd like to introduce two very important people to you today: Mister Tom Quincy and Mister Kwest Williams. They are my aides for this semester. They are available for assistance and any questions that you have that I may not be available to answer. Both of them are in our grad school program and are completing a dual-thesis project together."

Both men stared out into the crowd of students and smiled, knowing none of them really cared who they were at the moment, unless they were a certain blonde trying to get their phone numbers for a "study session." Trying to make contact with Jude, Patsy threw a wadded up leaf of paper at her, but to no avail it bounced off her desk and hit another student in the head. As the student registered the wadded paper, he turned to see who had thrown it. No one looked suspicious except Patsy who was trying her hardest not to look at him or laugh out loud, both very hard at the moment. The boy turned to face the front of the room and Patsy continued to write.

"On to the syllabus."

Syllabi that had been passed out at the beginning of class were pulled out from the crevices of different students and the class went on, discussing the song project in detail, while Jude stared out the window on the far wall, looking at the trees bend in the breeze.

There were five minutes left of class and the professor let them go early since it was the first day and they might get lost. "Who are they?" Jude asked, walking down the steps with her notebook in hand and messenger bag on her shoulder.

Already at the bottom of the stairs, Patsy looked at the two men Jude was referring to. "I think if I remember correctly, the guy on the left is George Clooney and the one on the right is Brad Pitt."

Jude's eyes narrowed. "Honestly Sewer."

"I am being honest. You need to pay attention more often."

"I'm trying. It's the first day. I can't help if I'm nervous," Jude stated, meeting up with Patsy, who was already in the middle of the room.

"Oooo…Harrison, nervous. Never," Patsy mocked as she lightly pushed Jude when they reached the exit of the classroom.

"Shut u-" Jude started, "Oh my god. I am so sorry. Patsy!"

Another college student caught Jude as she ran into him. "It's alright. You might wanna watch where your friend pushes you next. The fountain would not be a good idea."

"No kidding," Jude said, laughing lightly. Jude looked at the two men that stood in front of her; they were the same guys she had asked Patsy about moments before.

The classroom was nearly empty before someone spoke again.

"And you are?" his friend asked.

Patsy answered first, pointing to Jude then herself. "This is Blondie and I'm Ratt."

"Is that with two t's or one?"

Patsy stared at the man in front of her. "Wow. I officially love you. This man has excellent taste in music." The man just smiled widely.

"Pats-" Jude said embarrassed, shaking her head, "Sorry, she gets a little crazy when she hasn't had her morning boost of caffeine."

Patsy scoffed. "Um, thanks Liar. That's you. I just really like Ratt."

"Yeah, I know," Jude said, eyeing her friend.

"So Blondie. You gotta an addiction to caffeine?" asked the guy she ran into.

Jude answered, feigning deep thought. "Some days yes. Only the ones that end in 'y' actually."

"You're like Tommy then," his friend said.

Jude looked at both men. "Tommy?" Jude asked, confused.

"That'd be me. And he's Kwest," Tommy said, pointing between both men. Tommy was the guy Jude ran into. Jude truly looked at Tommy for the first time since she met him. Her face started to heat up.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention earlier," Jude admitted sheepishly, banishing any thoughts about him.

"I noticed. Might have something to do with your lack of caffeine," Tommy stated.

Jude laughed, trying not to look at either man for too long. "Probably. By the way, she's Patsy," Jude said, pointing to her left. Patsy waved to both men.

"Hey," Tommy said, giving a head nod to Patsy before continuing, "If you need a recommendation I've got one. DO NOT and I mean DO NOT attempt the café on campus. It's like tasting the ground that the bag of beans laid on."

"Um. Ew. Thanks," Jude cringed.

"Try French Roast on 6th and 11th," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Jude said, mentally remembering his suggestion.

Tommy shrugged as if giving coffee suggestions were a second job. "No problem, Blondie. Let me know what you think on Wednesday."

"Will do," Jude said, accepting the Patsy-given nickname for the second time that day from a guy she didn't know, but wanted to.

"See ya," Tommy said as both pairs walked out of the classroom, into the hall, and in opposite directions. Jude fought her hardest not to turn and watch Tommy walk away.

* * *

"Faster! Tighter on the turns, Allison!" 

"I am definitely gonna hear about this later," a young man said, as he walked up to the edge of the rink in the heat box, waiting for practice to begin.

"And why is that?" an older Asian woman asked, the same one that yelled at Allison previously, seeing her most famous skater arrive to practice.

"Allison keeps bitching to me about you being on her case during practice," he replied.

"Apolo, if she'd take my advice, then I wouldn't be," she said.

"I know Coach. I keep telling her, but she doesn't want to listen. She's stressed out. This is her last semester with her MBA program," Apolo Ohno stated, as he watch Coach Li Yan's face.

"Oh. School. Why doesn't she just wait until off-season to finish?" she asked.

"Because she's Allison. Stubborn. She wants the off-season to prepare. No worries. No stress. This way all of her seasons leading up to Vancouver are open. Open for progress, you know," Apolo said, explaining his girlfriend's methodology to their coach.

Li smiled. "She'll make it. No worries."

Apolo scoffed. "This is short track: the sport of worries."

Li Yan nudged Apolo. "And that's why we love it."

"Oh yeah," Apolo said enthusiastically.

Li Yan smiled at Apolo and turned her focus back onto her skaters.

"Come on, Al. Faster!" Apolo shouted as he saw Allison slowing down on her straightaway, putting her in third against her teammates.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble, you know," Li said, knowingly.

"Yep. I am a dead man walking, no doubt," Apolo said, walking back to the bench where his skates were, meeting the rest of his team.

"Hey Chunk," one of his teammates said as he saw him sit down.

"Hey Jordan."

Just as Apolo was about to take out one of his skates, he heard a bag drop on another bench and an angry teammate. "Ok, guys. Who put the tampon in my bag? Shan's been givin' me grief ever since he saw it!"

The rest of Apolo's teammates sat spread out on different benches with wide smiles. Apolo had no idea what was going on. He was not the type for games, and only retaliated when provoked. But the look on his best friend Rusty's face was too funny not to laugh at.

"Rust, honestly. We just got here. Who is stupid enough to-" Apolo started, laughing as he realized who the prankster was, "Never mind. I don't want to know who that really belongs to. And it better not be Allison's. I've already got enough grief from her as it is."

"Oh really, Ohno?" Apolo's girlfriend asked, as she walked up behind him, her teammates hot on her heels. They looked as if they were following their queen. Allison stood in her skinsuit and skates with one hand holding her helmet and the other on her hip. The t-shirt she was wearing over her skinsuit read 'Don't Mess With The Best.' Which was true, she had just won her first U.S. championship the previous season, making her the top U.S. short track female. Apolo hung his head as he watched Allison walk to other side of the heat box to get changed and ready to go back to the Olympic Training Center.

"Ooooooooo…watch out," Apolo's other best friend, Shani warned.

"Apolo, do you need my helmet? You might need something to protect yourself with," Allison's teammate Brigid asked.

"Shut it, both of you," Apolo said as he stomped his way to Allison. As he walked past his teammates, all of them watching his every move, Apolo realized he needed an out because he didn't know how ugly it might get. Allison was easily aggravated these days and it was beginning to test his patience.

"Guys!" Apolo shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Ice. Please! Now! Run a 500!"

No one moved; eyes wide, mouths agape. They had seen a side of Apolo that usually didn't come around until the Olympics; the lion in hiding.

"Man…I wanted to watch," Jordan whined as his zipped up his skinsuit and grabbed his helmet, making him the first guy to the ice.

* * *

Jude and Patsy took seats outside French Roast after standing in line for a half an hour; it seemed to be a very popular place. 

"Wow! Tommy was right. Good coffee," Jude exhaled, after taking her first sip, then taking her seat.

Already sitting, Patsy scoffed. "Yeah whatever. You drink anything, good or bad. You would have drank the coffee on campus too if Tommy hadn't told you it was hella nasty."

Jude eyed Patsy over her ceramic mug. "Yeah. You're right. I would have."

Patsy just smiled knowing her friend's addiction to coffee; it was probably as bad as her own addiction to music. "So what are our plans for our first night as official college students?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders. "No clue," she started, putting down her coffee, "Hold on. Vibrating phone."

Patsy turned her attention to the innocent bystanders on the street, walking, as Jude pulled her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans and answered it without checking to see who was calling. "Hey sister."

"I get the relationship title now? No poke at the ol' 'Hey Jude'? Wow, I'm kinda sad," Jude stated as she heard her sister, Sadie, at the other end of the phone line.

"Whatever, JUDE. I just called to say that I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Jude asked as Patsy turned her attention back to her friend and her conversation.

"Your first day as an official college student," Sadie said, obviously.

"Funny, Patsy was saying the same thing," Jude said, giving Pats a thumbs up.

"Well, they do say that great minds think alike," Sadie said, proudly.

Jude held back a laugh. "Yeah, they obviously haven't met you yet, have they?"

"Low blow, sister," Sadie remarked, her voice saddening.

"It's the coffee."

"You finally found some or what?" Sadie asked, her voice instantly brightening.

"Yep. Two blocks from school. It's called French Roast," Jude said, taking in the atmosphere of the coffee house.

"Oh yeah, I know that place. Some of the sisters go there for brunch."

"No brunch. Just coffee," Jude remarked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I know you."

"Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget. So what are we doing?" Jude asked, changing the subject.

"Dinner?" Sadie offered.

"Sounds good. I don't want to overload myself on fun my first night. I want to make it last. Spread the wealth to other mediocre days that aren't as important as today," Jude said enthusiastically, as Patsy laughed at her comment. That was Jude for you.

"Wow, you really need to cut the coffee now."

"Shut up," Jude said, laughing, "Where?"

"Um, no clue," Sadie said, thinking, "I will call some place and before my sorority meeting, I'll call and let you know."

"Okay. Remember Jamie and Kat and-" Jude started.

"Yes, Jude. I'll remember the Clingons."

Jude smiled. "Okay. Thanks. See ya, sister."

* * *

"Bye Jude," Sadie said and Jude hung up her phone. Jude picked up her mug and cheered with Patsy as they relished in all of their first day official college student bliss. 

It was 5 pm in the Theta Phi Beta house. Downstairs in the living room, twelve young women sat around on the furniture that lined the walls opposite each other. Sadie Harrison sat on the loveseat next to Angie Martinez, who was reading a gossip magazine, both girls waiting for Karma to make her entrance.

"Girls, Girls. We have lots to do," Karma said, as she sat down in the director's chair in front of the group of girls. Instantly, the group quieted as their president called their first meeting of the year to order.

Sadie looked at the wall clock. "Kar, I got to go in an hour, so can we make it quick?"

Karma checked the clock that Sadie had just glanced at. "An hour? What's the rush? It's the first freakin' day back! What is so important?"

Sadie braced herself, knowing full well her friend could be a diva. "My sister. Her first day at NYU was today."

Angie looked at Sadie. "Jude?"

"Yeah," Sadie said, nodding her head.

Another sorority sister spoke up. "Hey, you should tell her to rush!"

"Um…I don't think that's a great idea. She's not the sorority type," Sadie said, grimacing at the fact that one of her sisters would ask that knowing full well Jude would laugh at the prospect.

"But she's your sister," the sister insisted.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know it."

"Oh, I got one of 'those' too," the sister remarked, emphasizing those as if it was a pair of Uggs that she had tried to hide in her closet so that no one would know she even owned them.

"I think we all do," Karma resounded.

"Yeah, some are just not cut to be Theta Phi Beta material," another sister commented.

"True true," the entire group remarked as Sadie smiled at their thoughts. She did believe just that; some could cut it and she knew Jude would never even try so why push it?

"So I have to go have dinner with her to celebrate," Sadie said with finality in her voice, trying to change the subject at hand.

Karma smiled at her friend. "Well, I don't want to pitch a diva fit so early in the year. You can get your rush assignment when you get back."

"RUSH?! Already?" Sadie whined.

"After last year's fiasco, I want to back sure we are on the ball. And by that I mean, on every frat boy's ba-" Angie started.

"T-M-I!!!!!!!!" a sister exclaimed.

"I forgot. Virgin Mary," Angie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Virgin Mary, my ass," a sister whispered loudly.

"Shut up!" Virgin Mary exclaimed.

"Girls!" Karma yelled, getting everyone's attention back on the place she thought it always should be: her. She glanced at the wall clock which read 5:15. At the rate they were going, it was going to be a long night.

"Sorry," Angie said.

* * *

6:15 arrived and Jude's hometown friends plus her roommate, Patsy, sat around her at a large table outside on the patio at the restaurant Sadie had made reservations. She was content as she sat there and watched her friends talk animatedly about their first day at NYU. Jude sat between Patsy and her best friend, Jamie, with Kat on his other side. Beside Patsy sat SME or Spied, Wally, and Kyle with a space between Kyle and Kat for her sister who was almost late. 

"Yeah, so the semester project is a fashion show! Can you believe that? I am so freakin' excited!" Kat Benton exclaimed as she told the group about her first day.

"About what?" Sadie asked as she placed her purse on the side of her chair and sat down at the round table with the rest of her sister's friends.

"A fashion show for Ms. Fashionista over here," Vincent Spiederman announced.

"That's awesome, Kat," Sadie replied.

"Thanks, Sadie," Kat said, "You guys all have to be models."

"Models?" Jamie Andrews asked, shaking his head, "Really, Kat."

"Yes, we're allowed to use our classmates, but I already know your body types, so why not?" Kat remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, someone's body type more than anyone else's," Spied commented lowly.

"Eww Spied, Honestly," Jude said as she shuttered, "I don't need to hear about my best friends getting it on."

"What are we in the fifth grade? Guys, come on," Sadie said, trying to act like the only adult at the table of college students.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what can I get for you? I'll start with drinks," their waiter asked, as he appeared in the middle of their conversation. He dropped off a basket of bread for them while they waited. Everyone dug in hungrily.

"Saved by the dork waiter," Spied whispered to his two best friends as they laughed, "I'll have a Dr. Pepper," he announced to the waiter.

"So how was everyone's first day?" Sadie asked after the waiter left with their drink orders.

"Not like I imagined it," Jude commented, shaking her head while she buttered her bread.

"How so?" Sadie wondered, every pair of eyes now on Jude as she explained her day for the first time.

"I think I was too nervous to pay attention or absorb anything, good or bad," Jude explained.

Jamie and Spied scoffed at the idea of Jude being nervous. "Not too nervous to check out-" Patsy started, being cut off by a soft blow of Jude's elbow to her arm.

"Pats!"

"What?" Kat asked, now intrigued.

"Nothing," Jude said.

"It's not nothing," Patsy resounded.

"Then what is it? We are all dying to know," Sadie said. She was partly right; the girls wanted to know, the guys on the other hand, not so much.

"Jude found herself a man," Pats announced proudly.

"Already?" Sadie said, astonished, "Wow, Jude, you move quick. Nice Job, sister!"

"Congrats!" Kat exclaimed. She was proud her best friend had found someone. She was happy with Jamie and she felt Jude should have the same happiness in her life as she did.

"So who is he?" Wally asked, speaking to someone other than Spied or Kyle for the first time that night.

"He is no one," Jude said, trying to avoid everyone's eyes and wishing they would all drop the subject, "Just a teacher aide."

"So you're really working for your grade, then," Spied commented as Kyle and Wally laughed at his immature antics.

"Guys! It's nothing," Jude pressed, glaring at Spied.

"Who is he?" Jamie asked.

Jude looked away, sheepishly. "Some guy named Tommy-"

"Quincy. His friend, Ken or whatever is really into music. He's cool," Patsy finished.

Jude's sister dropped her butter knife. "Wait," Sadie asked, her eyes finally meeting Jude's, "Did you say Tommy Quincy?"

Jude was getting tired of the conversation. "Yes. Is there more than one?" Jude asked, angrily.

"No. There is only one. And you can't have him," Sadie announced. She was fighting fire with fire; a Harrison sister showdown was not what the group had planned for entertainment, but no one looked away, it was too addicting.

Jude's eyes widened. "Jealous much? I can have whoever I want."

"I thought you said this was a nothing, Jude," Sadie responded.

"It is," Jude said through clenched teeth.

"You sure don't act like it. And by the way, his friend is Kwest, NOT Ken," Sadie remarked.

"Whatever. Why can't I have him?" Jude asked, intently trying to understand her sister's sudden change in behavior.

"He's got a girlfriend."

Jude scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I've heard that excuse before."

"It's not an excuse," Sadie said, shaking her head, "He's dating Angie from my sorority."

"Angie," Jude repeated, almost not believing her sister. Her heart sank a little; Tommy dating a Sister? More importantly Angie? Not what she would have thought.

"Yeah, remember?" Sadie asked intent on getting her sister to give up Quincy.

Jude laughed at the memory. "How can I forget? You guys stayed up until four in the morning and I had finals the next day. I couldn't even focus; I needed three extra shots of espresso added to the two extra that I normally get."

"You are such an addict," Patsy said, shaking her head.

Sadie stared at her sister. "So Jude. Promise. Promise me you won't go after him. For _me_."

Jude looked back at Sadie. She had to say yes. It was the only way. Sadie had worked her ass off for the things she had and Jude was not about to be the reason why they were all taken away from her. Not over some guy. "Yeah yeah. I promise-"Jude started as Sadie nodded her head, thanking Jude.

"I promise to look, but not touch," Jude finished, whispering to herself as everyone else resumed commenting on their first day as official college students.


	3. News and Improvements

**A/N**: I know it's been awhile and I'm really really sorry. I was caught up with my last fan fic and summer school. Thankfully, I will finish summer school next week, so I will have enough time to update then, unless I get my Starbucks job, then I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Anyway, I always want things to be as realistic as possible, so I researched basically everything in this chapter; from residence halls at NYU to the driving time from Lake Placid to Albany and the American Cup 1 information, which is factual stuff, it's happening in September. Researching also took up a lot of time; I never thought picking a hall for Jude and Patsy to live in would be so hard, but it was and I found the perfect one! I was so excited, except for the fact that it isn't air-conditioned, so for the sake of this story, their hall is. :D

Okay, I think that's it. Enough rambling.

**Lil Spazzy Q**: Yes, Angie is alive. I think in the next chapter you meet her brother (I'd have to check my outline), the one I kinda made up, but if you remember Yvette telling Stuart that she was at Sadie's debate to watch her son's gf, then you know he does exist, but we never know who he is. I took it upon myself to get to know him. Even though that wasn't your question. More Angie soon too...and Karma.

**funnechick**: YAY! You watch short track. At least you have some idea on what it is, which will help come next chapter when there is actual competition racing going on. Thank you! Writing college life is fun!

**charley07**: I tried to be detailed with the characters more for my sake, which was helpful because I had to look back to remember what major I had given some people. But I will say that not every character is getting a main plot line, just some of them.

**Note to everyone**: I am very interested as to how I am going to combine both worlds as well. :D

Kinda long chapter; sorta more informative than entertaining, but next one will be better, although there is some Jommy flirting. :D

**THANKS MUCHO!!!!**

* * *

Rhodes Room in Brittany Hall was packed to say the least. College students and the words "free food" create quite the turn out. "Sorry, I'm late. Practice," a short blonde student yelled as she walked through the crowd to the front of the room. She put her black gym bag on the nearest chair and opened it, retrieving a manila folder ready to explode with its contents. 

"Anyway, I am passing out schedules for the next month. Basically any school planned event is in bold and all other events are color coded based on the type, i.e. frats and sororities are red, sports are green, etc," she said, handing out the stapled packets that were contained in the manila folder. A low murmur flew through the room as students started to talk the people sitting around them, but never to the one holding the meeting.

"Ooops, silly me," she said, laughing as she looked out into a sea of students who didn't really care who she was, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brigid Farrell, but everyone calls me Bridie. I am your RA for the year; however, I'm only on campus during the week. On the weekend, I stay at the OTC in Lake Placid. It's a four hour drive, but I love my sport. Because of my sport, we travel internationally so depending on how well I place next week, I may or may not be here even during the week. We will work stuff out either way," she rambled, taking one breath. No one responded to her introduction, but Bridie continued.

"This week is the first week of classes so on Friday, we will be having a mixer in the common room, so everyone can get to know everyone. I hope you guys make it and at our next meeting, we will plan some more events for the year. I wish you guys luck for a great semester!!" she exclaimed, never having to feign excitement, it came natural for her.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. There are some refreshments in the back, help yourself," Brigid finished, as she watched the group of students she was in charge of disperse without another look at her.

"Hi, Brigid?" Jude said, walking up the front of the room as Patsy joined the line of other students waiting for food.

"Call me Bridie. Everyone else does," Brigid said, smiling. She placed the manila folder back into her bag and sat down on the couch next to her with Jude doing the same.

"Okay, Bridie. I'm Jude," Jude introduced.

"Hey Jude. Sorry, I bet you get that reference a lot," Bridie said, laughing as she realized what she had said.

"Basically my whole life, but its fine," Jude said, smiling.

"Sorry. What can I help you with Jude?" Brigid asked, curious as to why this girl was talking to her and not jumping in line for food like the rest of the kids.

"I was just-well-What do you do?" Jude asked.

"Do as in like major or what?" Brigid asked, slightly confused by Jude's question.

"No, sorry. I mean sport. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but who is actually willing to drive four hours to freakin' Lake Placid for a sport. It's gotta be pretty amazing," Jude said, laughing slightly.

Bridie laughed and then stopped. "That's the thing. It is."

"What is it?"

Bridie took a deep breath. "It's called short track. Ever heard of it?"

"No," Jude said, shaking her head, sadly.

"I didn't think so. Most haven't unless they remember the old Olympic days of Dan Jansen and Bonnie Blair, but that's not short track, well, Bonnie is, but that's beside the point," Bridie rambled. She had a tendency to do that, especially when she got worked up about something she was into, mainly short track.

"Oh," Jude said, deflating in the enthusiasm she originally had before talking to Brigid. College was still so new that everything was exciting.

Bridie thought for a second. "Short track is an Olympic sport raced on ice. The gist is that we race on blades over a foot long and as thick as the razor you used to shave today. The cool part is we don't do it alone like long track, we race against each other, which is probably why so many like it; the thrill," Bridie said, talking with her hands in excitement, "Anyway, we go about 30 mph. In a given competition, there are four distances; the 500m, 1000m, 1500m, and the relay. Relays are based on teams; two from each country, male and female. I'm a member of the national team for the United States. Where are you from?"

"I'm a true blue Canuck," Jude said, smiling, very proud of her Canadian heritage.

"Ahhh…good people and good skaters, if I do say so."

"Canada has a short track team?" Jude asked, completely taken aback that she didn't know that little piece of information.

"Oh yeah. One of your girls is one of the rising stars as of the past two seasons. She's a badass," Bridie stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's so cool. I'd love to see you guys race," Jude responded.

"Yeah, talking about short track is great, but seeing it live and in person, there is nothing better. If you want, you can come to practice with me one day and see for yourself," Bridie offered.

"That'd be great. Wait. I'd have to go to Lake Placid?" Jude wondered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Maybe some other time, when school isn't so hectic," Bridie stated.

"Yeah. I definitely wanna see it," Jude said, smiling.

"I'll remember that."

Jude heard a growl from the line behind her making her eyes widen a bit and she knew in an instant she had to cut the conversation short. "I should go find my friend before she eats all the marshmallows," Jude said, trying to act inconspicuous.

"Yeah, I don't need any drama the first week back," Bridie said, obviously hearing Patsy growl at another student.

Jude laughed. "Yeah, me neither. I'll see ya, Bridie."

"Yeah. Bye, Jude."

* * *

Tommy and Kwest sat in the G-Major New York board room, waiting. A third man sat across from them, but they never interacted with him; it was as if he wasn't there. "My name is Georgia, G-Major New York's manager," Georgia Bevans said as she entered the room and sat down in front of the three men. A shorter Asian woman sat next to her. 

"I'm E.J., the PR manager and stylist here," the Asian woman said.

"Nice to meet you," the men murmured, indistinctively.

Georgia spoke as E.J. passed out schedules. "The three of you will be working together and individually on some projects for your internship."

The three men nodded in unison. "Okay."

"One of the requirements of being a G-Major intern is attending all G-Major meetings, at least the ones in blue. The others are for management," E.J. said, referring to the schedule she had passed out. The internship would last them all year long.

"We have very important clientele and you will each be assigned someone to cover. You will also be shadowing each position at G-Major so that you understand the underworkings of what makes a studio tick," E.J. continued as the men took notes on the back of the schedule.

"In addition, there are some international business ventures that will need to be taken care of and I hope that you all will be more than willing to help out. There will be parties, festivals, appearances, and such that need to be handled and I believe those perks alone will keep you working at your highest potential," Georgia said, smiling as she saw each man's eyes light up with the mention of "parties, festivals, appearances."

"I'd like you all to come in on Monday with ideas for both E.J. and I, so that we can see your thought process as far as the direction of music goes. Have a good weekend," Georgia finished.

Each man stood up and shook both Georgia and E.J.'s hand. Tommy and Kwest walked to the door of the board room, but the third man got there first. Tommy and Kwest stopped as did he. Tommy waited and no one moved. He put out his hand and said, "Chaz."

Chaz slightly nodded his head and walked out of the board room. Tommy and Kwest watched him walk out of G-Major New York before they left.

"This is going to be a long internship," Kwest mentioned.

"You're telling me," Tommy said, shaking his head.

* * *

The meeting room at the Olympic Training Center in Lake Placid, New York was littered with men and women of the National Short Track team. 

"Where's Bridie?" a female skater asked her teammate, while she sat down, waiting for the first meeting of the season to start.

"NYU," the skater responded, looking at a sheet of time charts from the first practice.

"Oh yeah," the female skater, Caroline Hallisey, answered.

"Sit. Now!" a man yelled, walking into the meeting room.

"Yes sir," Jordan Malone said, saluting before sitting down next to Caroline.

"Let's get started. This is the first official short track team meeting at our new location, in Lake Placid, for at least the next three seasons," the National Short Track Director, Derrick Campbell, said, as he sat down at the first table in front of him with the rest of the managing team following him.

"I open this meeting at 7:15 am. Let's start with introductions," Derrick said, looking at the clock on the far wall.

"Are you serious? We all basically know-" Rusty Smith started.

"Yes, I am serious. I'll start. My name is Derrick Campbell, I am the National Short Track Director. This is my fourth season," Derrick said, standing as he introduced himself.

The team got settled for what seemed like a long meeting.

"My name is Li Yan. I am the National Short Track Head Coach. This is my fourth season," Coach Li Yan said, following Derrick's stance.

"Hi y'all. My name is Jordan Malone. I like long walks on the beach and-"

"Next!" Derrick shouted.

Jordan frowned. "Hey, I didn't finish."

"Fine," Derrick allowed.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interru-" Jordan continued.

"Jordan!" Derrick yelled.

"Okay okay. I am a member of the national short track team. This is my third season," Jordan sat down to a wink from Rusty Smith.

The rest of the team members that were present stood and introduced themselves, each receiving light laughter and claps from their teammates.

"My name is Caroline Hallisey or Kepka, I am still getting used to that," Caroline said, smiling, "I am a national short track team member coming out of retirement. This is my twelfth season."

"Like Jordan, I also like long walks on the beach. I'm Rusty Smith, a national short track team member and I'm coming back from retirement also. This is my twelfth season."

Derrick looked down at the desk in front of him, consulting with the agenda for the day as the skaters spoke.

"D, I got a question," Rusty said, once he was done with his introduction.

"Yeah," Derrick responded, not looking up from his paper.

"Can we just do a Circle cause this is gonna take forever," Rusty said, receiving nods of agreement from his teammates.

"Fine, since you brought it up, you can do it."

"Okay," Rusty agreed.

"Start," Derrick said, looking up from the desk.

"Okay, this lovely yet, as of late, volatile lady to my left is Allison Baver. She is the top U.S. woman in short track right now."

"Thanks Rust," Allison said, playfully pushing Rusty into Cal.

"No problem, Al. To her left is the amazing Apolo Ohno; one of my best friends and longest known teammates. Who cares how long he has been here. He was the longest living resident back in CO; that is dedication, man. He is the best short tracker out there. After me of course," Rusty said, smiling.

Apolo shook his head, laughing.

"The man that blends in with the night sits to Apolo's left: Mr. Shani Davis. He is a traitor of sorts; long tracker and short tracker during the same season. An amazing friend as well."

"Thanks," Shani commented, smiling.

"Izy is up next. Alex Izykowski, but we call him Izy. He hasn't been here for that long, but he's good."

Izy smiled.

"After Izy is J.P. or Mr. Hallisey because we all know who wears the pants in that marriage. Not just spandex ones at that."

J.P. coughed and Caroline laughed as they both didn't know what to say to Rusty's introduction. Rusty was like that; especially with people he had known for awhile.

"Travis Jayner, everybody! Our Montreal import. Awesome dude."

Travis nodded, smilling.

"Lastly, the baby of the family. I think we all feel like proud parents as watch this phenom race. With immense love, Halie Kim. The Hot goods from Korea."

Halie smiled, completely unaware that Rusty had basically said that they had stole her from Korea; if she had known, she'd know it was a lie, she had chosen to be a part of the U.S. short track team, all on her own.

Derrick rolled his eyes and continued the meeting. "Now that the comedian-in-training has entertained us for the day, let's get started."

"Almost forgot. Managing team over there. John. Paul. George. Ringo," Rusty finished, proud.

Li and Derrick shook their heads in unison, but Derrick didn't say anything to Rusty. "So questions or complaints about how things are running so far?" Derrick asked.

Everyone shook their heads; it was too soon to really know what would need to be changed. They all knew that the move had been a challenge, but since they were all ready and willing to make it a good challenge, there were no complaints; at least, no one vocalized them. Yet.

"On to American Cup 1. It's coming faster than I think you guys realize. Let's go over details and then we'll end the meeting and Li is going to talk to you individually about your performances leading up to AM Cup so you guys know what to prepare for," Derrick continued.

"We are on a Northwest flight from the ALB airport at 7:30 pm to Midland. Once we get there, we are staying at the Holiday Inn and our first practice is on Wednesday," Derrick started.

The group of skaters sitting in front of him barely listened, although they feigned paying attention. "The drive to Albany is a little over 2 hours, so I'll have enough time to talk to you on Monday when we leave."

The group collectively groaned. 2 hours in a van together? This was not going to be pretty.

"Alright guys, once Li is done with you, you have break until 10 and then we hit the ice," Derrick notified the group.

"Allison, I'd like to speak to you," Li said, sitting in a corner of the room.

"Don't make me go, Ohno," Allison whined.

"You have to. It's constructive criticism. You're a great skater, Al. Don't worry," Ohno said, holding Allison's hand to calm her nerves.

"I can't help it," Allison said, letting go of Apolo's hand.

"Try," Apolo insisted as he watched his girlfriend walk away worried, knowing that Rusty was right; her volatile personality would come back later and bite him the ass.

* * *

­­­­It was the second week of classes and Jude was still getting used to being a college student. 

"Jude, wake up!" Patsy exclaimed as she shook Jude, who was in bed with twenty minutes until class started.

"No mom," Jude said, pushing Patsy's hand away.

"I am not your mother," Patsy said, defensively. She knew the story of Jude's parents and that was not cool. So not cool.

"Sorry, I shouldn't use that insult on anyone. Even if they are waking me up against my will," Jude said, turning over in bed and facing Patsy.

"If it makes you feel better, I have coffee," Pats said, waving the coffee in Jude's face.

"I'm up!" Jude exclaimed, springing up in bed. She grabbed the coffee and took her first swig. She knew she'd pay for it later when she brushed her teeth, but she needed to wake-up call.

Patsy sat in her chair next to her desk as she watched the now caffeinated Jude spring to life, grabbing a pile of stuff from the side of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Jude came out. When someone lit a match under her ass, like Patsy had done, Jude could do almost anything. Clean teeth, hair in a low ponytail, fresh smelling arm pits, and new clothes completed Jude. She looked in the mirror next to her bed and added some lip gloss before grabbed her bag and smiling at Patsy.

Patsy shook her head and walked to the door with her coffee in hand. Jude walked out into the hallway and waited for Patsy. Patsy locked their door and they walked to class; rather, they speed-walked. With two minutes to go before they were late, the girls found two seats on the far left, closest to the door.

The professor spoke before class was officially started. "I told you last class that today we would start the preparation for your songs." The class nodded in agreement. "Today, I will be splitting you up by last name and you will follow one of the two 'producers' for more information."

Tommy and Kwest stood up from their positions in the front of the room and moved to opposite sides of the room; Tommy closest to the door and the girls and Kwest closest to the windows.

"Hey Blondie," Tommy said to Jude from his spot against the wall.

"Oh hey, Tommy," Jude said, smiling.

"Okay. We will start. Last names, A through Mi, will be working with Mr. Quincy. Last names, Mo through Z, will be working with Mr. Williams," the professor announced.

Jude, who had been paying attention since Tommy had said hello, shot a look at Tommy who smiled. Jude breathed deep and Patsy patted her hand, knowing exactly what Jude was thinking about; Sadie's comment. Since that dinner, Jude barely said a word to Tommy, but he had been trying all week to get her to speak, she just wasn't biting.

"Blond-I mean, Jude. Look," Patsy said, Jude looking at her, "So what? You are working with him. You can do this without feeling guilty. It's an assignment, nothing more and nothing less."

"You're right," Jude said, nodding her head as she watched her roommate walk to the opposite side of the room. 'I can do this,' she thought to herself.

A group of students had gathered around Tommy, but he waited for Jude to join them before he started. "Okay, for this assignment, I am your producer. I will be meeting with you all individually during class and outside of class to work on your songs. Today, I just want to get contact information from you and our first meeting time and place, if that's good with you," Tommy announced, scanning the group.

The group nodded in unison, but Jude kept her focus on the back of the person in front of her, not looking at Tommy.

"Good. Who wants to go first?" Tommy asked.

The blonde from the first class raised her hand and Tommy motioned for her to meet him at the two seats next Jude. The rest of the group stood around waiting for Tommy to talk to them as Jude went back to her seat and tried her hardest to keep her focus off of the man sitting next to her and his incessant flirting.

"My friend and I are going to this club on Saturday. Maybe we could work on my song then?"

Jude rolled her eyes. 'Un-freakin-believable! She is so smooth,' Jude thought, sarcastically.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Tommy agreed.

Jude scoffed and Tommy caught her eye, almost glaring at her. Jude shook her head and pulled her planner out her bag to keep her busy.

Jude scoffed, rolled her eyes, or shook her head at almost every comment that came out of Tommy's mouth during the class. At first, Tommy paid attention to her antics, but after awhile, it got tiring and instead he focused on the student in front of him, even if his responses were obviously aimed at Jude's childishness.

Jude was the last student left in Tommy's group and she didn't know it. It had gotten very quiet around her and it was then when she turned to her left that she noticed Tommy staring at her.

"What?" she asked, defensively.

"Can I have your number?" Tommy asked, innocently.

"Excuse me?" Jude said, her eyes widening.

Tommy looked at Jude, like she had grown five heads. "For your assignment, Blondie. The assignment."

Jude's eyes softened. "I. Knew. That," Jude said, slowly.

"Yeah, I bet you did," Tommy said, nodding.

"Let me write it down," Jude said, trying hard not to look at Tommy for a long period of time.

Jude grabbed Tommy's notebook and wrote her cell phone number down. She tossed the pad back onto the folding desk of Tommy's and looked up at him, waiting for his next move.

"When are you free?" Tommy asked, looking over Jude's number.

"I have next Monday open, after class," Jude said, checking her planner.

"Good. I have that day open as well," Tommy said, nodding.

"Okay," Jude said, writing in her planner for that day.

"Okay. So it's a date," Tommy said, matter-of-factly.

"Tommy," Jude said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Tommy asked innocently.

Jude looked away, to the front of the class.

"What is with you? You were acting like you were five years old earlier."

Jude continued to look away and clenched her teeth again, bringing out her amazing jaw line which Tommy noticed, but didn't comment on.

"Better yet. Like a jealous girlfriend," Tommy said, his eyes smiling.

Jude inhaled sharply.

"Are you jealous, Blondie? You are, aren't you? I knew it!" Tommy resounded, very happily as his mouth followed his eyes and he smiled widely.

Jude rolled her eyes and turned to face Tommy, her face unreadable.

"Do you have a pin?" she asked.

Tommy stopped smiling and looked confused. "A what?"

"A pin? So I can pop your gigantic ego. It's amazing you made it through the door," Jude's eyes narrowing as she spoke.

Tommy resumed smiling. "Funny, Blondie."

"Funny, but also the truth," Jude commented.

Tommy leaned in closer to Jude. She tried to remain unfazed even though the electricity between them was obvious, even to a blind man. "You are avoiding the question," Tommy whispered.

"Fine. I am not jealous," Jude said, her face turning back to being unreadable.

"Right," Tommy said, nodding, but rolling his eyes at the same time.

"I'm not. I just think you're a jackass," Jude said, leaning her head closer to Tommy, looking him in the eyes.

"_I'm_ a jackass?" Tommy asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah," Jude said, nodding and looking at Tommy, "You have a girlfriend and yet you act like you're Hugh Hefner."

Tommy's eyes narrowed and he backed away from Jude a little. "Wait. You know about Angie?"

Jude nodded and smiled. "Yeah. My sister is her sister."

Tommy cocked one eyebrow. "So she's _your_ sister?"

Jude rolled her eyes. "No. My sister is her _sorority_ sister."

Tommy nodded in realization. "Ahhh. Yes, Theta Phi Beta."

"Yeah," Jude said in the same tone as Tommy. Anyone could have guessed they were not fond of sororities.

"Why aren't you a sister?" Tommy asked.

"Because I have one of my own," Jude said, matter-of-factly. Tommy knew exactly what she meant; it was the same reason he wasn't in a frat, but she didn't know that. Yet.

"Gotcha," Tommy said, nodding.

"Yeah. Question," Jude said.

"Yeah?" Tommy said.

"Why aren't you a brother?" Jude asked. Tommy smiled. 'This girl is good,' Tommy thought to himself.

"That's for another time, Blondie," Tommy said, still smiling.

"I will hold you to that," Jude responded.

"Go ahead, I like to be held to things," Tommy shrugged. "Domination is a beautiful thing. People should try it more often."

Jude looked away, slightly smiling. "This is what I get for going to a city school," Jude whispered.

"What?" Tommy asked, not having heard her.

Jude shook her head. "Nothing. I said you were a fool."

"Some days," Tommy said, nodding.

Jude looked at Tommy. Their conversation had gone from strained to comfortable and she was unsure how to take it. She needed something, but didn't know what. "Where are we meeting, Mr. Producer Man?" Jude asked, changing the subject.

"Our place," Tommy said, matter-of-factly.

Jude's eyes widened. "We have a place?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, nodding, "French Roast."

"Oh. Okay," Jude replied. She looked away for a second and saw Patsy walking back towards them with Kwest; she was the last one in his group too.

"See you later, Blondie," Tommy said, seeing his friend also.

"Bye, Quincy," Jude said and picked up her things before joining Patsy and leaving the classroom.

* * *

Later that week, Tommy and Kwest met with three of Jude's friends. However, they had no idea that they shared more than just a love of music. 

"Thanks for being our guinea pigs," Tommy said, sitting in one of G-Major New York's unused rehearsal studios. Georgia let Kwest and Tommy use the studio for free; not only because they were interns, but because Georgia thought the finished product could be something that might be valuable to them later.

"No, thank you," Vincent Spiederman resounded, looking around at the studio and at his two best friends in awe, "Recording in an actual studio? That's awesome, even if it if just for your project."

"Yeah. I could see how that is," Kwest said. Kwest and Tommy met Vin and his two best friends, Wally and Kyle in the courtyard between classes one day; they were playing around acoustically and Tommy and Kwest thought it could work. And here they were, meeting for the first time.

"Alright. You guys said you write your own stuff?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I have a couple of finished songs that I've been working on, nothing special," Spiederman said.

"Can we see them?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah. Here," Spied said, handing over typed copies of a couple of his songs. The originals were back in his dorm in his leather-bound journal that he carried everywhere, but that journal was personal; way too personal for a meeting for a thesis project.

"These are good," Kwest said, before handing them to Tommy.

Tommy looked them over and nodded in agreement. "So who's Sarah?"

"Just a friend," Spied answered honestly.

"Right."

"Exactly," Spied responded.

Wally stared at Tommy before a light bulb went off in his head. He leaned over to Kyle as Spied, Tommy, and Kwest continued to talk about Spied's songs.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too," Kyle responded.

"What's Tommy's last name?" Wally asked, whispering.

"Ummmm."

"You don't know? I thought you were the brightest out of the three of us," Wally commented.

"No. I said Tightest. With a 'T', man," Kyle said, shaking his head.

Wally smacked his forehead with his left hand before continuing to talk. "That's right. I forgot."

"Isn't it something weird? Like with a Q?" Kyle asked.

"Quincy," Wally said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"His last name is Quincy, I remember now," Wally responded.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean how? Jude, dude." Wally said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jude, dude?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yes."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kyle responded, somewhat dramatically.

Spied turned around from his meeting and glared at his friends. "Do you mind?" Tommy asked.

"Guys," Spied said.

"Spied," Kyle said.

"What," Spied replied.

Wally motioned for Spied to make a huddle between his two best friends. Spied reluctantly agreed. "Jude, dude," Wally said and cocked his head back toward Tommy and Kwest.

Spied scrunched his forehead in confusion and then slowly his faced soften. He turned around and looked at Tommy and Kwest, who were silently discussing his lyrics.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah," Wally and Kyle replied.

* * *

"40:32. Nice job, Jordan!" Coach Li Yan exclaimed as Jordan crossed his left skate over the finish line, commenting on his 500m time; he was getting better and better as practice went along. 

"She hates me," Apolo said to Jordan as he skated to the side of the rink to put his skate guards on his blades.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Jordan said, laughing.

"But you know it's true. It's like I can't do anything right anymore," Ohno complained.

"True," Jordan agreed, walking off the rink.

"Wait. What?!" Apolo exclaimed as he watched his teammate walk towards him. The pair leaned against the rink wall as they watched the rest of their teammates do 500m time trials individually.

"You said, 'you know it's true.' I was just agreeing with you," Jordan responded.

"Thanks Jordan," Apolo said, shaking his head.

"Well. What did you want me to say?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know. Anything but that," Apolo responded.

"Sorry. You know she's just stressed out," Jordan commented.

"I know. The thing is, it's not just her, it's all of us. We are all getting used to the move and training somewhere different. It's hard on all of us. I know she has school, but its hard when she's acting like she's the only one going through shit. I'm stressed out more because she's stressed out and it's messing with my head and God, my skating!" Apolo spieled.

"Chill. Look, I know you may not want to hear this, but-"

"But what?"

"Maybe you guys need a break. I mean, you guys have been together for what? Four years now? Maybe you need time, like take the time out for each other. Focus on what needs to be focused on and then when you guys are ready, you can get back together. But in the meantime, be supportive of each other, as friends, instead of biting each other's heads off because you aren't being the right kind of boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment," Jordan offered.

"You are right. We're here to be world class athletes, not world class jackasses," Apolo said, smiling.

"You said it, not me," Jordan said, laughing.

"Don't remind me later," Apolo said, shaking his head. He had been doing this for a long time and now was not the time to, for lack of a better word; fuck it up because he wasn't doing what Allison wanted him to do. In order to be together, like they wanted to be together, Apolo knew they needed time. Skating was his life and he knew it was Allison's first love, but he also knew she needed to work on her before things got worse.


	4. Wanna Make It Better, Better So Bad

**A/N**: Hello!

Have you ever started to write a chapter and then when you were done with it, you were like, "How the hell did that happen?" but in a _good_ way. Basically the chapter wrote itself?

It's happened to me before, but this one took me for a spin. When I finished the first part of it, I was like "How did I end up here?"

I never meant for the things that Jude goes through in the first part of this chapter. I want her to have drama because I don't think anyone's life is ever black and white, there are always smudges of color here and there from the people and events that come into our lives and Jude is no exception. However, I started writing and I had no idea I was even going to go where I am going with this. I didn't start out with Jude's past being as shady as Tommy's, but from this standpoint, it probably will be.

It's cryptic on Jude's end, but Tommy? I think it's pretty blatant. Oh well.

I originally wanted to get this chapter out last Friday, but then things happened and I hadn't even written any short track or the kegger. And now 8,000 words and 34 pages (double-spaced) later, this is what I have. I didn't want this to be huge, so I put the kegger in the next chapter since there were only like three things going on in that one. However, that leaves me with three things going on in this one, but three things ended up to be 8,000 words so I don't know if that's such a bad thing. :D

I think there was some other stuff I was going to say, but if you read my A/N's at all, you know I ramble and I usually forget what the heck I'm talking about in the first place, so I'll just leave it at that.

I'm gonna try to update at the end of the week, but seeing as I'm kinda unsure about the next chapter (that and the fact that I still haven't finished the kegger), I don't know how well that is going to work for me.

THANKS:

**Lil Spazzy Q**: Thank you for REALLY liking the last chapter! I was on the fence, but I'm glad someone liked it. I only did a report on Apolo when I got older, I had no idea about short track until like six years ago. The deal with the last names is correct as is, Jude's last name starts with a 'H', so I gave her to Tommy (for obvious reasons :D) and Patsy's starts with a 'S', so she goes with Kwest. I used the middle letter 'M' and cut that in half (as best as I could) for the break between the two. Just so you know. :D

**funnechick**: I know! I put Tommy in that position for a reason which will be more evident in the next two chapters. But Jude and Tommy's "dates" are numbered (as of now). In regards to Jude and short track, you will see some of that next chapter (at least that's ow I have it written). Sorry about the thing with Apolo and Jordan. I thought it was obvious (but then, I AM the writer) because Apolo says "She hates me" and as of now, all Li has done is praise Apolo, but Allison hasn't, so SORRY! It's ADDICTING?! YAY! ahaha. I'd like more people to read this, but I'm not gonna force anyone, so it's cool! Thanks! HAPPY BELATED LAST WEEK to you too! Now here is a really long update. :D

**Disclaimer**: the "lyrics" (if that's what you want to call them) are mine. I just pulled them out of thin air and went with it.

On to the reading...and reviewing...

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

It was Monday; time for Jude and Tommy to meet for her project. Yeah, her _project_.

Jude walked from her dorm over to French Roast to see Tommy. Jude reached the front of the café when she heard someone speak to her. "Hey Blondie, over here."

Jude spotted Tommy sitting a couple of tables away from where she and Patsy had sat on their very first trip to French Roast the week prior. He was casually leaning in his chair with his usual air of arrogance which mixed with the fragrance of the coffee from the café; a very deadly and heady combination.

"Oh."

Jude sat down at the table Tommy was at, one of many that lined the sides of French Roast. "I took the liberty of ordering for you. I didn't know if you would mind or not, but I pegged you for not caring," Tommy said.

"Yep, that's me. Careless Jude," Jude remarked, setting her bag down on the chair next to her, and then looking at Tommy.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Tommy responded, looking at Jude through his dark aviators.

"I didn't say you did," Jude said, playing with the napkin on the table in front of her.

"Oh."

A French Roast waitress came out from the side door and placed two doppio espressos, a café latte with a side of ice, and two chocolate croissants on the outside table. Jude raised one eyebrow in question after saying thank you to the waitress who quickly nodded and rushed off to take another order.

"I didn't know exactly what you'd like, so I just picked my favorites," Tommy reasoned.

"How gentlemanly of you, Tommy," Jude said, picking up a chocolate croissant, placing it on the plate in front of her. She then picked up her napkin and laid it on her lap like a lady.

"What can I say?" Tommy said, shrugging.

"You can start with what we are doing, Mr. Producer," Jude responded after taking a bite of the croissant. She had never been a big fan of croissants, but the chocolate was irresistible.

"Right. Producer," Tommy said. He picked up his espresso and took a large sip, looking out into the streets, trying to find the right way to start them off.

"Yep," Jude said, nodding. She took the café latte and placed a couple ice cubes into the glass until tasted good enough to drink.

"Well, first thing. I sat us outside because I wanted you to see the world," Tommy said, leaning against the table instead of his chair, looking intently at Jude. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in, looking at Tommy with the same intensity.

"I can see the world from this very seat at French Roast? Well, I will never need anything more than this seat," Jude said, mocking Tommy.

"Blondie," Tommy said in a stern voice. 'She loves to push my buttons,' Tommy thought.

Jude leaned back a little. "I get it. Keep going." The air outside turned chilly for a split second or at least Jude felt like it had. She didn't address the issue and instead stared at Tommy.

Tommy thought for a second. "Songs are poems set to music; poems are stories. So every song you write is a story."

"A story," Jude repeated, soaking in Tommy's knowledge.

"Yeah. The greatest songs ever written followed that idea."

Jude thought about Tommy's statement. "True," she said, nodding.

"So, your song is going to be your story; something you want to tell," Tommy continued.

Jude looked uneasy as Tommy continued to talk. She was not about to spill her life to someone she barely knew; she had written stuff like Tommy was talking about, but he didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway. "My story? I don't know if I-"

"Not necessarily about you, but the story will be yours since you are writing it," Tommy interrupted.

Jude looked away. She had dodged that bullet, thankfully. For now. "Yeah."

"So let's exercise," Tommy announced.

Jude's eyes widened as she turned to face Tommy again. "I really hate P.E., Tommy," she confessed.

"I meant with your song-writing ability," Tommy said, smiling.

"Oh. Yeah." Jude could do this. It was like writing by herself. But not. If that made any sense at all.

"Okay," Tommy started, "See that girl?" Jude nodded her head as she took in what Tommy was looking at. "Tell me her story."

Jude stared at the redhead sitting on the grass in front of her and Tommy. She fidgeted a lot, almost as if she was nervous, but more so that she was anxious; anxious that something was going to blow up in her face if she took the wrong breath. A book lay in her lap, but Jude knew she wasn't reading it; it was façade. All of it. She looked familiar; the longer Jude looked at her, the more something in her heart shook. It was her; not the her now, but the her from before. From before it all.

Jude felt the air around her turn cold, but the sun was battling the change in temperature. It was as if it sensed the battle in Jude's own head.

"She's afraid," Jude said quietly as she continued to stare at the girl.

"Why?" Tommy asked, looking intently at Jude, wondering what she was seeing.

Jude's breaths became long and slow. "Her future is uncertain," Jude responded, still looking away from Tommy, but not looking at the redhead anymore. It hurt too much now.

"Okay. What else?" Tommy asked, completely unaware of the memories that were now flooding Jude's mind.

Jude looked down at her hands. They were shaking, so she sat on them to keep them still. "She wants to reach out, but she can't. She's afraid of their reactions," Jude said, her voice still quiet.

"Whose reactions?" Tommy asked more intent on why Jude's attitude had changed. It was as if she was talking more about herself now than the redhead they were originally discussing,

"The people closest to her. The ones that think they know her," Jude said, slightly rocking back and forth in her chair. It was a problem that she had; the rocking, it calmed her, but at the same time made her look like she was a crazy person, or so she had been told.

"Good," Tommy commented.

Jude never reacted, she continued to rock and it was beginning to scare Tommy. Not that he would have admitted that.

"Write out some of those thoughts," Tommy said.

"How?" Jude asked, looking up at Tommy for the first time since seeing the redhead. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but she hadn't shed any tears. Her voice lacked the confidence she had arrived with. She was reaching for a lifeline and Tommy didn't know how to respond, so he did what he thought was best. He spoke to her through music.

Tommy spoke with a hesitance after seeing Jude's face. "Let's start with the fact that she knows people are watching her. You can't really be afraid of someone's reaction unless you know that they have seen you or know something's up, right?" Tommy offered.

Jude looked at Tommy. All she saw was acceptance. She shook it off and cleared her throat. She couldn't do this with him. Not now anyway. Maybe at a different time, but not now. "Right," Jude said, turning to the chair next to her and pulling out a notebook and a pen. She opened the notebook to a clean page and pulled the cap off of the pen. Jude tapped the notebook with the end of the pen a couple of times, waiting for inspiration to strike.

"So how about, _I see you watching me, but you can't help me, no matter how hard you try_."

Jude nodded at Tommy's offer and wrote the words feverishly on the page. Jude looked up after writing and stared at Tommy before something came to her. Her voice was filled with conviction, as if she hadn't almost had a meltdown moments before.

"Okay. What about, _I need to do this on my own, no matter how much you want to be by my side_," Jude offered.

Tommy smiled widely. She was back to normal or at least faking it well, Tommy noticed. He would figure out what was wrong later. There would always be time for that. Later.

"Now you are getting it," Tommy said, nodding. He didn't know how much Jude was "getting it" at that particular moment.

Jude slightly smiled. "What about her future?" she asked.

Tommy shrugged. "You tell me."

"_It's uncertain, that's for sure. Cloudy at best. One day I hope I can wake up from this god awful mess_."

"Go on," Tommy pushed.

"_It's the things you don't know. The mistakes that I've made. The people that I've hurt. I want to make it all go away_," Jude said, her eyes clouding with thoughts of the redhead from minutes before. Jude wondered if this was for real. Sitting with Tommy. Thinking about _before_. 'How had things gotten so complicated so fast?' Jude thought. 'I was good until a half an hour ago. Why now? I had made it all go away. Why now?'

Tommy saw the conflict in Jude's eyes again. It was hard to sit and watch her, knowing how vibrant and lively she could be. "Awesome Jude. Really great," Tommy comforted Jude unknowingly.

Jude looked at Tommy, her eyes fading back to their brilliant blue. He did that to her. One look and it all went away; she needed that more than he would ever know. "Thanks," she responded, smiling; a real, genuine smile.

Tommy saw Jude's face liven up. He knew things were okay at the moment and he was going to ride that wave for however long it lasted. "Now let's think of a story for your song," Tommy said.

Jude's eyes narrowed. "Wait. I thought that was it?"

Tommy shook his head, smiling. "No. That was exercising. And I thought you hated P.E. Blondie?"

"Me too," Jude whined. He also did that to her; made her believe in something. Something she didn't know was true or false. That was dangerous.

Tommy smiled at Jude's pouting. "Okay. Think Jude."

Jude looked up at the sky. It was clear and free of clouds; just like her mood had been before she saw the redhead. "Okay. You always want what you can't have," she said to the sky.

Tommy's eyes smiled. "Well, I always get what I want. Let's not make that mistake," he said, leaning back into his chair. Tommy was back into his usual form, but this time he was staring at someone a little closer than before; that someone had no idea. 'Thank God for sunglasses,' Tommy thought.

Jude rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at the sky. She looked back at Tommy who was smirking. "I meant the song, Quincy."

"Right," Tommy said nodding.

Jude looked away, into the street where a couple was crossing the street. "Should it be a girl or a guy?"

"If it's a girl, it'll more likely be from your perspective; how you want what you can't have. But it could be _to_ a guy, discussing how he always wants what he can't have which could be you," Tommy concluded.

Jude looked back at Tommy before turning to a clean page in her notebook. "We could try it both ways and see what happens," Jude offered, shrugging.

Tommy smiled. "I like your thinking, Blondie."

Tommy and Jude spent the next hour and a half going over song lyrics for both ideas. It was a learning process for the both of them; Tommy had never met someone who was almost as much of a perfectionist as he was nor had Jude met someone who loved music or writing songs as much as Patsy.

"We'll sit here, thanks," a young woman said to the French Roast waitress who was seating her friend and her. The waitress quickly took their orders once they sat down and walked away.

"So. Rush schedule," the young woman's friend said.

"Yeah, we have some great candidates," Karma said, laying her napkin on her lap.

Her friend leaned her chin on the palm of her hand. "Thank goodness. Last year's class was a dump."

Their waitress came out of the side door of French Roast and placed their cappuccinos on their table. "My thoughts exactly," Karma replied after she thanked their waitress.

Tommy laughed loudly as Jude wrote down some rather crude lyrics for one of their ideas; Jude could be one of the guys sometimes, Tommy found out.

"Is that-" Karma's friend started, never looking behind her.

"Yeah," Karma said. They didn't have to look. They knew who that laugh belonged to.

Karma's friend rolled her eyes after taking her first sip of her cappuccino. "I keep telling her she needs to find a man, not a boy. Just because he is in graduate school does not make him a man. And who would have thought he would have even made it to grad school in the first place. Angie. Angie. Angie," she said, shaking her head sadly.

Karma took a sip of her cappuccino and then placed it back on their table. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Jess. Remember the last time we did that? We almost cost Virgin Mary her seven year relationship with her boyfriend."

Jess nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. You're right. So what are we gonna do?"

Karma leaned against the table. "What a sisters gotta do; we will sit here and watch them and if anything looks suspicious then we will tell Angie. Only then."

Jess sighed. "Alright. Poor Angie. This will probably be the last straw for her."

Karma scoffed, picking up her cappuccino. "You act like Angie is pure here too."

"True," Jess replied, nodding.

"I think we are good for today. I don't want to write everything out today, then what are we going to for the rest of the semester?" Tommy said to Jude after they had finished the chorus and one verse on each song.

"Good question," Jude replied, stuffing her notebook and pen back in her bag.

Tommy took a sip of his espresso and Jude took it upon herself to finish what they had started last week.

"So. How was the club?" Jude asked nonchalantly.

"Club?" Tommy wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, _Blondie_?" Jude said, trying to spark any recollection to their previous discussion during class.

"Aww, you know you are the only Blondie for me," Tommy said, smirking.

Jude shook her head. "Funny."

"I didn't go," Tommy said, placing his espresso back down on the table.

"Oh," Jude remarked in a higher pitch than she meant to.

"Don't act so surprised," Tommy said, his eyes narrowing a bit. Jude couldn't tell since he was still wearing his aviators.

"I'm not, it's not even my business," Jude replied, somewhat aggressively.

"You're right, it's not," Tommy resounded with the same intensity as Jude.

"Okay then," Jude said, looking away; a little hurt, but confused as to why.

"I spent the night with my playboy bunny," Tommy said, noticing the shift in mood between the two of them.

"So how is she, Hugh?" Jude asked, turning back to Tommy. She leaned her chin against the palm of her hand, which was propped on the table.

"Pretty good. She says her sister is inviting you to a frat party," Tommy offered.

Jude's head shot off of the table. "Shut up!" Jude exclaimed, a little too excited. "Why didn't her _sister_ tell me herself?"

Tommy laughed. 'Wow, someone's happy,' he thought. "Maybe she's busy? Hell if I know. She's _your_ sister," Tommy said.

"Right," Jude said, nodding. 'She couldn't even tell me herself," Jude thought.

Tommy finished off his espresso. "When is it?" Jude asked.

"Next week. It's the first kegger of the year, hosted by Iota Nu Delta," Tommy replied with a little disgust as he said the frat's name.

Jude had no idea what fraternity it was; she was not the kind of girl that would know. "Um, sure."

"Yeah," Tommy said, trying to change the subject. Iota Nu Delta was not his favorite topic.

"Which brings me to my second question," Jude said.

"Spill," Tommy said.

"Why is Tommy Quincy not Brother Quincy?"

Tommy smirked. He had been waiting for that question to make its way into their conversation all day. "Same reason as you. I have Kwest, that's sufficient enough for me. I don't need ten other guys telling me that I need to play more beer pong, that my girlfriend is hot, or that chest bumping is the official way to separate men from boys."

Jude laughed slightly. They were more alike then she knew. "Yeah because I don't need ten other girls telling me that I need to have my moustache waxed, that Cosmo is a woman's bible, or that a pint of Ben and Jerry's cures all ailments."

Tommy looked intently at Jude for a second. "Um, the first one might be true though," Tommy said with a straight face.

Jude gasped. "Tommy!" she shrieked and then hit him from across the table. Hard.

Karma looked over Jess' shoulder and saw Tommy Quincy clutching his shoulder, in mock pain. She shook her head roughly. "Strike one, Quincy."

"Two more and you are outta here!" Jess said, imitating an umpire.

"I was kidding," Tommy said, still holding his shoulder. "Maybe _you_ should join a frat. You hit like a guy."

Jude smirked. "Is that part of the official code of being a brother?"

"Like I would know. You can ask Martin when you meet him next week."

Jude's eyebrows furrowed. "Martin? Why will I meet him?"

"He's a part of IND; Angie followed in his footsteps," Tommy said, a little less than happy.

Jude's eyebrows jumped up. "Wait. They are brother and sister?"

"Yep," Tommy replied shortly.

"Oh. Wow. That makes. Wow."

"Speechless much?" Tommy said, smirking.

"No," Jude said, shaking her head. "It's just that I could see how that makes you not want to be a brother even more."

"Yeah," Tommy replied, nodding his head.

Jude's eyes widened a bit. "I take it you and Martin don't see eye to eye?"

"You could say that."

Jude smiled. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. You'll find out eventually, I don't want to interrupt any surprises," Tommy replied, smirking.

"Thanks, I think?" Jude responded, unsure how to take Tommy's statement; she had never been good with surprises.

"Anytime."

Jude rolled her eyes and something caught Tommy's eye.

"Speaking of eyes, come here."

"What?!" Jude asked, completely taken aback by Tommy's request.

"Lean forward," Tommy motioned. Jude leaned against the table, looking on either side of her before she stopped. She thought it was a joke.

"Don't. Move," Tommy commanded, gently pulling Jude closer to him across the table.

"Okay," Jude said hesitantly.

"Wait," Tommy said. He slowly picked an eyelash from underneath Jude's right eye. The wind had blown it there and Tommy had noticed. It was a gift he had; noticing the little things, though it didn't happen all the time. "There," Tommy said, showing Jude his index finger where her eyelash lay. Jude's skin burned from the small touch Tommy had made. They both felt it; the bad part was that they both knew it.

"Make a wish," Tommy whispered. Tommy's words danced across Jude's face as she closed her eyes, making her wish silently. She opened them seconds later and Tommy was extremely grateful for his sunglasses once again. Her eyes sparkled so bright he thought he would have been permanently blinded had he not been wearing them.

"Strike Two," Karma resounded from her table at French Roast.

"You are a horrible batter, Tommy Quincy," Jessica replied, looking over her shoulder, seeing her sorority sister's boyfriend caress another girl's face.

"What was it?" Tommy asked, leaning back into his chair, feigning an air of anything to get them back to the comfort they once shared before he had gone all "gentlemanly" on Jude. If that's what you wanted to call it that is.

Jude smirked. "If I tell you, it might not come true."

"Did it have to do with me?" Tommy asked honestly.

"Excuse me?" Jude asked a little forcefully. Her cheeks flushed a bit, but this was not one of those times that Tommy noticed "the little things," thankfully for Jude.

"I'm kidding," Tommy lied.

"You better be," Jude responded, not believing Tommy at all.

'Only partly, Blondie,' Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy cleared his throat uneasily. "It's getting late, want me to walk you back to campus?"

Jude scoffed. Tommy was such a guy. "I'm a big girl, Tommy. I can make it myself."

"I insist," Tommy responded. "I don't want my favorite songwriter to go missing after all the hard work we've done today."

"Teachers aren't supposed to play favorites," Jude said, standing up.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not a teacher," Tommy said as he got out of his chair.

"Yes, it is," Jude replied looking at Tommy. She leaned over her chair and picked up her bag, giving Tommy a shot of her butt. Tommy did everything but object, a small smile forming on his face. Jude put her bag on her shoulder and Tommy placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the small crowd that had formed next to them.

Once past the crowd, Tommy looked over to his left where he noticed two of his least favorite people. He knew they would have to pass them when leaving, so he figured he'd make his presence known.

"Karma. Jessica," Tommy said, looking at the table near the exit of the café. Jude looked at the two women in front of her, but had no idea who they were so she said nothing and waited next to Tommy who never bothered to introduce her.

"Tommy," Karma spit.

"Quincy," Jessica finished, just as viciously.

"I plan on telling-" Karma started.

"Tell Angie anything you want. She will always believe me. You should know that by now, Kar," Tommy responded roughly, glaring at Karma before he turned around and pushed a slightly shaken Jude through another crowd that was waiting for a table outside, leaving a furious Karma and Jessica in his wake.

* * *

Once on the sidewalk, Jude spoke again.

"What was that?" she asked Tommy who was walking briskly next to her.

Tommy clenched and unclenched his left hand as he walked beside Jude. "Remember when I said you'd find out eventually?" he responded.

Jude rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming that means that 'thing' back there too now."

"Yep," Tommy resounded, not letting Jude get any deeper into his past. At least for the moment.

"Okay," Jude said, looking at Tommy as they walked. It might have been better if she was focused on what was in front of her since someone else wasn't. A hooded man was running down the street in Jude and Tommy's direction; like Jude, he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. The only thing on his mind was the conversation that he was going to have with his girlfriend later in the week.

"DUDE!" Tommy yelled at the man as he barreled into Jude, pushing her forcefully into Tommy. Tommy reached out and held on to Jude so she wouldn't fall. The man took off one of the earphones from his Ipod as the other was stuck in his bandanna.

"Oh. I am so sorry," the man apologized. Her stared at Jude for a second then placed the earphone back in his ear and started to run again. Jude had caught his eyes; they were hazel.

"Next time watch where you're going!" Tommy yelled as he started to push Jude toward the NYU campus, watching the man run past French Roast.

Able to think past the man's eyes, Jude asked Tommy a question. "What did his hoodie say?"

Tommy looked at Jude confused. "I don't know," Tommy said, shaking his head, "I was too busy chewing him out to pay attention to his running attire. Why do you care when he almost ran you over?"

Jude shrugged. "It just looked familiar. I think my R.A. has one exactly like it."

"That's not surprising. Most athletic wear is similar," Tommy reasoned.

Jude nodded. "Yeah. I'll ask her about it later."

"That's a good idea," Tommy said, noticing they were standing under the awning of Jude's dorm.

"Yep," Jude said, noticing the same thing.

Tommy and Jude stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Okay. I'm meeting Patsy for an early dinner so I'll see you at the next class," Jude announced.

"Oh. Okay. See ya, Blondie," Tommy said, waving as Jude opened the front door of her residence hall. Jude turned and waved back.

"Bye, Tommy."

Tommy stood in front of Jude's dorm, watching her let the door shut, and wondering what he was going to do next after his already eventful day.

* * *

It was the last day of the 2007 Dow American Cup 1; there was one race left and their fates would be sealed. At least until the awards ceremony. It was short track after all.

"We will have a fifteen minute ice resurface time before the last race of the weekend is skated; the Men's 3000 meter Super Final," the announcer said over the speakers. Fans milled around in the stands or turned to talk to other fans about the results from the previous races.

The top 8 male skaters from the weekend sat, waiting anxiously, in the heat box at the Midland Civic Arena; Apolo Ohno, Jordan Malone, Alex Izykowski, Rusty Smith, J.P. Kepka, and Shani Davis, sitting on the bench, all in their respective order in the top 8. The last two skaters were leaning against the rink wall, watching the Zamboni do its magic on the ice; Travis Jayner and Kyle Carr currently held the seventh and eighth positions. Kyle was the only skater who wasn't training in Lake Placid that had made the Super Final.

"I know I've been hard on you for the past couple of months, but it's just because I don't want to you to skate below your potential," Coach Li Yan said to the female skater next to her.

"I know, Coach."

"But I need to make sure that you are willing to devote the next two and a half months to short track," Li said, turning to face the skater. They were waiting for the men to start racing so they could get ready for the banquet later that evening.

"Do you even have to ask?" the skater asked.

"That's my girl," Li responded smiling.

Allison smiled.

"We need you and Halie to be our forerunners out there. The Canadian women are kicking our ass out there!" Li exclaimed animatedly.

Allison's eyes widened. "Did you just say ass?"

"Yes. Don't tell my daughter," Li whispered.

"Your secret's save with me," Allison whispered back, still smiling.

A volunteer made her way through the officials and stopped in front of Li and Allison. "The ice is ready."

Li nodded and said thank you before quickly pulling Allison to the other side of the rink to be with the other coaches before the race started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Midland Civic Arena, the last race of the weekend."

The crowds of fans screamed and yelled in jubilation. Last race meant awards and awards meant World Cup team berths.

"Skaters please take the ice."

All eight men walked out onto the ice through the heat box door and held onto the wall of the rink. Leaning on one leg, they took off their skate guards and placed them in the baskets in front of them before lining up at the start line.

Each man stood silently near the start line as the announcer made each skater's introduction.

"In Lane 1, from DeMorra, Jordan Malone."

Jordan smiled widely and waved his right hand over his head at the crowd who cheered loudly.

"In Lane 2, from DeMorra, Rusty Smith."

Rusty placed his helmet on his head and looked straight ahead of him. Jordan clapped beside him.

"In Lane 3, from Washington, Apolo Anton Ohno."

The crowd grew louder and the vibrations from the noise they were making could be felt through the ice. Apolo waved his right hand in the air for a few seconds, then placed his helmet on his head and snapped it under his chin. He never took his eyes off the ice in front of him. He yawned his famous pre-race yawn and dug his left skate into the ice for a better hold on his start.

"In Lane 4, from Bay County, Alex Izykowski."

Alex smiled shyly and placed his helmet on his head.

"In Lane 5, from Wheaton, Kyle Carr."

Kyle waved to the crowd and dug his left skate into the ice.

"In Lane 6, from Evanston, Shani Davis."

The tallest of the group smiled and waved before placing his helmet on his head.

"In Lane 7, from Midland, Travis Jayner."

Travis smiled and waved as the crowd grew anxious, waiting for the race to begin.

"And in Lane 8, from Missouri, J.P. Kepka."

J.P. smiled and waved before digging his skate into the ice.

All eight of the skaters got comfortable, balancing on one leg to dig their other skate into the ice. Once that was completed, they got into their short track stance; they bent over very low, with one skate propped up against the ice, the other flat on the smooth surface. Their left arm was in front of them and their right was behind them, high above their backs. It looked as if they were going to run fast, the only catch was they were practically in a 90 degree angle. The crowd grew silent as the announcer reminded them that no flash photography would be allowed since it could interfere with the skaters and that nothing should be place on the rink wall as it may fall onto the ice and obstruct the racing.

The gun shot and a loud bang filled the arena. With that the skaters were off.

Around the first turn, everyone was in the same position that they were in when they got off the line. The sound of skates sliding across the ice made ice chips fly into the stands. It was relatively quiet as no one made any significant passes in the beginning laps; short track was as much about strategy as it was about technique. The only noise that could be heard was that of the skates slicing against the ice. The coaches watched their skaters intently. The fans watched their favorites. The skaters watched each other. It was too soon for anyone to try a pass; they knew the action would be futile; they needed the energy for when the race really began.

The skaters hit the first 20 laps very slowly, reserving their energy, as they waited for the final laps to begin. The 3000 meter Super Final consisted of 27 laps and no one wanted to bow too soon.

"Seven laps to go," the announcer said.

With that, the eight men started to jockey for position. From an aerial view, the race lived up to the sport's analogy: Nascar on Ice. The eight men moved in sync with one another with little moves made here and there.

"Six laps to go."

It was as if the eight men sensed the urgency to speed things up and Jordan, who was in first, decided to use some saved energy. He put in a couple extra crossovers into the turn and sped away with the led; he put one skate in front of the other and pushed off the ice. Kyle was hot on his heels, everyone else following them.

"Five laps to go."

The skaters fed off of the energy that the fans were giving them. The crowd was cheering and yelling; trying to tell their favorite to move or make a pass. In the next turn, Kyle leaned onto the ice, letting his fingertips glide across the surface like he usually did. This time, however, his hand touched a marker, a black piece of rubber used to mark the racing lane, and for a split second he lost his balance. That was all he needed. His right skate slide underneath him and he couldn't keep himself upright. In one fluid movement, his body fell to the ice and his backside slammed into the boards of the Midland Civic Arena. His body looked as if it had been deflated of air, but it was too soon to tell what injuries Kyle had sustained. The crowd murmured, though this was not the first time they had seen someone fall, but it was still awful to see. The race continued, but it took Kyle a few seconds to register his surroundings and slowly, he stood up only to fall back down again. He stayed on the ice until a medic could come and retrieve him.

"Four laps to go."

"Apolo, move up!" Allison yelled from her position next to the coaches.

Apolo was in fourth place going into the fourth lap and he knew he had to make a move. He saw his best friend, Rusty, in front of him and in the turn, saw a small opening for him to take. He made an inside pass next to Rusty and slid in front of his friend, in turn giving him third place. He wouldn't settle for third though. The crowd cheered as Apolo moved up one place.

"Three laps to go."

"Come on, Jordan. You're doing great! Nice work, Apolo! Izy, you can do this," Li Yan shouted. "Rusty, don't stay back too long! Keep going, Shani. Nice work, Travis! J.P., make a move!"

Jordan was still leading the pack as Izy drafted off of him so his passes were more fluid. Izy tried to make an outside pass to take first place, but Apolo made it before him. Apolo went wide from behind Izy, skating right next to him, but not far enough for Izy to make a pass himself. Apolo skated more forcefully on the straightaway.

"Two laps to go."

Apolo kept his position in second until the next lap, with the only skater making a move being Travis, who made an inside pass to move into fifth in front of J.P.

"One lap to go."

Apolo knew it was time to kick things into high gear and moved outside, skating harder than he had before. In the turn, he kept his distance and stayed where he was at, technically putting him in third again. In the straightaway, he pushed harder and was able to regain his second place standing.

"Come on, guys! Make your moves! Don't stay back. Pass. Push. You've got this! Come on!" Li shouted over the fans.

"Final lap."

The bell rang signaling to the skaters this was it. Do or Die time.

There was one turn left before the race was over. Apolo was still wide outside and he used that to take advantage of Jordan. Jordan was pulling hard, but didn't have the same technique as Apolo, so he was feeling the effects of leading the pack for more than ten laps; he was winded. Apolo went a little further outside and with the finish line in his sight, he pushed once more, and stuck his left skate out in front of him.

It was a photo finish. Apolo won the Super Final, in front of Jordan, by 0.02 milliseconds. Sometimes those milliseconds are what makes a bronze a silver or a silver a gold and they knew that feeling all too well.

The crowd went wild with the fan favorite winning like they thought he would.

The skaters took a cool down lap around the rink, hovering slightly, bended with their arms rested on their thighs, breathing heavily.

Once able to breathe regularly, the skaters slid up to the rink wall and pulled their skate guards out of the plastic bins in front of them. They then walked through the heat box door and walked to their stuff, being congratulated along the way.

The officials looked over the video for clarification and then the results were ready.

The scoreboard located on the far right wall of the arena held the eight skaters futures:

1 Apolo Anton Ohno 4:45:07

2 Jordan Malone 4:45:09

3 Alex Izykowski 4:47:45

4 Rusty Smith 4:49:23

5 Travis Jayner 4:59:04

6 J.P. Kepka 5:06:35

7 Shani Davis 5:15:34

DQ Kyle Carr DQ

The skaters looked up at the board in glee. Now all they could do was get ready for their awards.

Coach Li Yan met Derrick on the way to congratulate their skaters. Together they walked to the heat box and talked to the group.

"We need you guys ready in five minutes. They already have the awards ready," Derrick told the group.

In five minutes, the men were ready and waiting.

The announcer came back and spoke to the fans. "Now is time for the Men's Super Final awards. After that will be the overall men and women's awards."

The volunteers skated out on to the ice and stood next to the makeshift stage that was created in the center of the rink. The men and women stood on the carpet that led to the stage and waited for their name to be called.

"In 7th place, Shani Davis. In 6th place, J.P. Kepka. In 5th place, Travis Jayner. In 4th place, Rusty Smith. In 3rd place, Alex Izykowski. In 2nd place, Jordan Malone. And in 1st place, Apolo Anton Ohno." Each man walked out on the carpet towards the stage and climbed the steps on the edge of the right side. They waved out to the crowd on all sides and smiled as fans and photographers took pictures. Medals were handed out, one last photo was taken, and the men walked back to the heat box. Now it was time for the ladies.

"Now, the top five female skaters."

"In 5th place, Caroline Hallisey. In 4th place, Brigid Farrell. In 3rd place, Kimberly Derrick. In 2nd place, Allison Baver. In 1st place, Halie Kim." The women looked out into the crowd as they smiled for the cameras. Then they were given their medals. They got off the stage and walked behind it, waiting for the men to take their places.

"The final awards go to the top five male skaters."

"In 5th place, J.P. Kepka. In 4th place, Alex Izykowski. In 3rd place, Rusty Smith. In 2nd place, Jordan Malone. In 1st place, Apolo Anton Ohno." Caroline clapped loudly for her husband and her teammates as they walked out onto the stage. Cameras continued to take pictures as the skater's medals were handed out by U.S. Speedskating's President, Brad Goskowicz, just like the other medals were handed out.

The event planner for the American Cup, Beth Bedford, turned on the microphone she had been holding in her hand while she waited for the medals to be presented. "For those of you that don't know, this American Cup is also the qualifier for the first 4 World Cups of this season. The World Cup team will be racing in China, Korea, The Netherlands, and Italy. I am proud to present the 2007-2008 U.S. Short Track World Cup Team: Halie Kim, Allison Baver, Kimberly Derrick, Brigid Farrell, Caroline Hallisey, and Tina Koenig for the women. Apolo Anton Ohno, Jordan Malone, Alex Izykowski, Rusty Smith, J.P. Kepka, and Travis Jayner for the men." Tina nd Travis joined their teammates on stage. The rest of the women, with help from their male teammates, joined the stage as well. Flashes blinded the skaters as their jaws started to hurt from smiling so much. An official team photo was taken and the 2007 Dow American Cup 1 was concluded.

"I'd like to conclude this event on a good note, but I'd also like to tell you that Kyle Carr who raced in the Men's Super Final is okay. He suffered a mild concussion, but will be able to skate in no time. Thank you for your support and attendance. We hope that you will join us at the banquet tonight. It starts at 7:30 p.m. and tickets are still being sold in the foyer if you would like to attend," Beth concluded.

The skaters walked off the ice to the heatbox where they would get ready to head back to the hotel. The crowd cheered the conclusion and started to file out so they could leave as well; many going back to their hotel to get ready for the banquet.

It was 7:00 p.m. when the group of Lake Placid skaters made their way to the vans that were going to take them to the banquet. Still relishing in their World Cup berths and great skating, the vans were buzzing with excitement. The only silent one in the bunch was Apolo.

After taking more pictures and signing enough autographs to make their hands fall off, the skaters dispersed to hang out with other people, only to have to make their way up to the stage for the informal awards ceremony. The top male and female skaters were given an I-Pod and the rest that made up the Top 5 and World Cup team were given gift cards for ITunes.

The next hour and a half flew by and before long the lights were dimmed and the music from the DJ overcame the entire room.

It was time Apolo decided. They all had their fill on great food; pasta, potatoes, salmon, steak, chicken, salad, bread, you name it and it was probably there. The dessert was being served, but Apolo wasn't in the mood, he needed to get this over with before he exploded.

Sitting alone at his table, he got out of his seat and looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. Apolo walked through the crowd of families, skaters, fans, and short track officials that was standing in front of the bar in the back of the room. In the far corner, he spotted her talking to a couple of their teammates with a daiquiri in her hand. He shook his head violently. Apolo didn't drink and he never understood why she did, but he wasn't one to push his life philosophy onto another, no matter how much they meant to him.

Jordan looked up from his position behind Alex and saw Apolo, brooding, but making his way towards them. 'He cannot be this stupid. Not now,' Jordan thought to himself.

Jordan quickly excused himself from the group and ran up to Apolo. Like Apolo, Jordan didn't drink, so he was sober enough to recognize what was going on, even if no one else did.

"You can't do this," Jordan said, obstructing his view of the group he had just left.

"I have to. Wait. What? First you tell-" Apolo started.

"I was giving you advice because I thought you needed to hear it, but I didn't expect you to do it now. Can't this wait?" Jordan tried to reason.

"No, Jordan. You know it's only going to worse once we leave. I don't want to be fighting on the plan to China or in China itself. This is it. Now or never," Apolo responded.

Jordan sighed. "Fine. At least take her outside."

"Right," Apolo said, nodding.

Jordan moved to the side and watched Apolo try and retrieve a slightly inebriated Allison from their group of teammates. "Al, can I talk to you outside?"

Allison turned her head away from the group in front of her and only saw hazel eyes.

"Hey babe. What?" Allison said, slowly.

"Let's go outside."

"But I'm-okay," Allison agreed.

"Thanks," Apolo said, leading Allison through crowds of people to the side entrance of the banquet room. Outside, a slight breeze blew, adding to the already cloudy and stormy sky over head.

"It's fucking freezing out here!" Allison exclaimed, rubbing her free hand over her bare arms as she decided to wear a halter that night. Apolo took off his jacket and placed it on Allison's shoulders.

"Better?" Apolo asked, rubbing his hands up and down her now covered arms.

"Of course."

"Okay. Al-Al-AL!" Apolo exclaimed. He was trying to gain his thoughts, but Allison found her drink to be much more entertaining and drank it all, letting the sucking noise from her straw be the only thing to overpower Apolo's thought process.

"Sorry," Allison said, smiling shyly.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, her face turning to concerned. She closed the space between herself and Apolo and held on to one of his arms with her free hand.

"This."

"What?" Allison asked, confused.

"This is wrong. I can't do this anymore," Apolo confessed. His head was still swimming with words and thoughts that he didn't realize how vague he had been.

"Apolo, you can't mean that. Skating is your-" Allison started.

Apolo shook his head. "I don't mean skating, Al."

Apolo removed Allison's hand from his arm, placed her empty glass on the wall next to them, and took both of her hands into his. "Then I have no idea what you are talking about," Allison said, her voice trembling a little; from the cold or her emotions, Apolo didn't know.

"Us. Us, Al! That's what I'm talking about," Apolo said, trying to remain calm and collected.

Allison's eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped. "You-you're breaking up with me?"

Apolo shook his head. "No, but I want a break."

Allison scoffed and tore her hands from his. "It's the same damn thing, Ohno! Break is still there!"

"Al, calm down, please!" Apolo said. He hadn't expected her to act like this, not after last time. Hell, he hadn't expected her to do a lot of things, but she had.

"You're telling me to calm down? You break up with me and you tell me to calm down?" Allison said, slowly in a low voice.

"Yes," Apolo replied.

"I can't believe this. You break up with me AFTER I just made the team and you expect ME-to-CALM-DOWN?!" Allison said, pushing Apolo slightly.

Apolo nodded softly.

"You've got some nerve, Apolo. FUCK YOU!" Allison pushed Apolo forcefully one last time and stomped away from him, her boots pounding on the concrete.

"Al, come-" Apolo started.

Allison whipped around, her face angry, tears ready to fall. "Don't, Apolo. Don't Al me. Just-"

"Al-" Apolo tried.

"DON'T APOLO! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Apolo watch Allison make her way back into the banquet, slamming the door behind her. He sat down on the brick wall outside the door and put his head in his heads. He had the making of migraine creeping onto to him and he couldn't do anything about it. This was not how it was suppose to go. She was supposed to understand. _Again_. She was supposed to be accepting and understand. _Again_. But she wasn't and she didn't. Not this time. And it was all his fault. _Again_.

The skies opened and small raindrops started to fall; matching the world inside Apolo's head.

* * *

**A/N**: I remembered something; the names that came after the lane numbers in the American Cup part of the chapter, the ones that say: "In Lane 1, from blah blah, so and so."

The "blah blah" is the name of the hometown club that each skater originated from (DeMorra is in So Cal, Washington is in Washington, Missouri is in Missouri, Wheaton is in Maryland, Evanston is in Illinois, Bay City is in Michigan as is Midland.), I didn't want to put all that in there, but just in case you were confused by it, there it is.

Also, the people that I am talking about in short track are _REAL_ people; like living, breathing, working, driving people. I just wanted to point that out. Brad G. _REALLY_ is the prez of USS and Beth Bedford _REALLY_ is the event planner for the AM Cup in September (her son, Ryan, is racing as well, but I didn't add him in this fan fic).

Another thing, although Derrick and Li are the National Director and Head Coach for short track in this fan fic, they don't hold those positions in real life. Not anymore at least. They _USED_ to. Now, Derrick coaches the Canadian team (again, like before he coached for USS) and Li is coaching the Chinese women.

There, I think I'm satisfied with my short track background. Kinda. Now you know. :D

Also, the rocking thing that I had Jude doing, I do. Ahaha. My family thinks I'm weird for doing it, but I do it subconsciously. It's actually calming and I don't realize it until someone has pointed it out to me. :D


	5. Partying to Tommy Different

**A/N**: Hey Guys!

This chapter isn't as long as the last but it's up there.

This chapter: you get the KEGGER (but I don't think it's that great, I'm more excited about a certain conversation that takes place :D), some meetings, and some changes. You also meet Martin (he's not that big of a deal in this chapter though)! And there are some hints at future storylines and somethings that have been hidden from others.

Everything after the G-Major internship part of this chapter is set in October (just FYI)! There are about 3 chapters for every month in school (just so you know my thinking and why the chapters are so long!)

Oh yeah! I kinda messed up when doing the dorms for the Greeks, so for the sake of this story...IND has a party house off campus. IND and TPB have their own houses on campus (rather than having their own floor in one of the dorms like they really do at NYU).

I do want to say that I am really excited about the next two chapters! Chapter 5 (the next one) deals with the Halloween party that you get introduced to in this chapter, short track practice, a little more about Tommy's past, AND you learn a bit more (than you do in this chapter) about Jude's past! Chapter 6: (two words) PARENT'S WEEKEND!!!!! I am soooo excited! (you'll understand more once you read the Kegger!) 

**THANKS** to:

**funnechick**: There is a reason, but Tommy needs to grow up (that's all I have to say about that :D). No. Jude doesn't learn about Tommy's past at the Kegger. It won't happen for a couple chapters and you'll see why soon. She learns another secret instead: from someone she should know _very_ well. You'll learn a little Jude's past, if you pay attention. As for Apolo and Allison, I never said anything about them breaking up before until last chapter, so you weren't missing anything. And yes, it was a good break-up and I think you'll find out more about that next chapter because of the practice. Apolo doesn't get the drinking thing, so he doesn't understand the effects as much as he should. There is a significance to the guy running into Jude; you'll see it in this chapter. I'm updating now!

**4everjommyADQ**: Thank you for loving it! I hope you like this update.

I don't want to give away anything else, so I'll let you guys read.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

The Iota Nu Delta party house was beginning to fill when Tommy Quincy entered it. The large loft had music blaring through the Bose speakers and a makeshift dance floor had been created on the hardwood floor in the middle of the foyer, making it hard for people to walk, so most had to dance their way through. Tommy Quincy was not that kind of person; at least not tonight. Making his way through the hallway, Tommy's eyes scanned the room in front of him. The French doors that lead to the large balcony outside were open and Tommy could see people in the hot tub or looking over the railing into the city. Numerous people gave Tommy a heads up hello and he made his way through the living room before he found the girl had been waiting to see all day. "Quincy."

"Ang," Tommy said, smiling widely. His eyes roamed his girlfriend's body, scoping out her attire; black leather boots, jeans, and a teal halter. If he turned her around and looked closely, he could make out the star tattoo on her neck from the time they had made a trip to Time Square; a star was born, yadda yadda yadda. It all looked good to Tommy.

"We need to talk," Angie said, looking up at Tommy.

"Are you serious?" Tommy asked as Angie pulled his arm. Tommy walked behind Angie as they pushed their way through the crowd around them; their final destination: the kitchen. Angie let go of Tommy's arm and grabbed a red cup from the stack next to the blue ones on the granite counter top of the island in the middle of the kitchen; if Iota was going to do anything, they were going to do it right and in style, hence the granite in a college party house. The color indicated the contents; red was alcoholic, blue was non-alcoholic. Angie handed the cup to Tommy expectantly. He took it from her and filled it almost to the brim from the keg next to the island. She took one long sip and finished what she had started.

"Yeah. What happened last week? Karma said-" Angie started.

Tommy shook his head and leaned against the island. "Karma says a lot of things. That doesn't mean they are true."

Angie's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You wanna go there, Quincy?" Angie scoffed, "Last time-"

"_Last time_ was a mistake, Ang. You and I know that."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't the truth," Angie proclaimed.

"_I know_. _This_ time is different. She's a kid. Fresh meat. _I'm her teacher aide_," Tommy said, trying to reason with Angie.

"Thompson's class?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, nodding.

"Oh," Angie said, looking away, the grip on her cup tightening.

"You know how much I love music."

"Yeah," Angie said, nodding. She turned to face Tommy. "That's what this is about?"

"That's _all_ this is about. **Music**," Tommy reassured her. But she wasn't the only one that needed reassuring.

Angie looked Tommy in the eyes. "Okay," she said, finally. "Tommy?"

"Yes."

Angie deepened her stare as if she was trying to get Tommy to understand the severity of what she was telling him. "You fuck me over one more time and I swear I will hurt you. Am I clear?" Angie said coldly.

A smirk formed in Tommy's eyes, but Angie didn't notice it. "Crystal."

"Ok. Let's go have some fun," Angie said, grabbing Tommy's hand and leading them back into the packed party.

As Tommy and Angie made their way through the crowds to the balcony, Jude and her crew were making their entrance.

Passing their way through the packed foyer, the freshmen stopped at the entrance to the living room. Their first real college party. Well, kinda. They stood at the entrance soaking in all that they could before they were being pushed farther in the living room by other party participants.

Spied, Wally, and Kyle were the first to disperse from the group, citing that if they hung out with the group any longer, their chances of "scoring a babe" would be severely diminished.

'Boys,' Jude thought.

Kat and Jamie decided to check out the rest of the house, leaving Patsy and Jude to look for Sadie, wherever she was.

Sadie was talking to Kwest at the bar next to the kitchen when Sadie spotted her sister and roommate.

"Jude!" Sadie exclaimed from her seat, smiling wide.

"Sades!" Jude yelled, but no one looked at her since they were too wrapped up in their own partying.

"Hey Ratt!" Kwest exclaimed at Patsy, feeling a bit left out at the hello that the Harrisons had shared.

"Hey!" Patsy said, once she realized who was sitting next to Sadie.

"You two know each other?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah! Remember Thompson's class?" Kwest said.

"Yeah," Sadie responded.

"T and I are their T.A.'s," Kwest explained.

Sadie eyed Jude who said nothing, but stared at Kwest. "Oh right."

Kwest furrowed his eyebrows. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No. It's not," Sadie said, shaking her head.

"I know," Kwest responded. "So, when did you guys get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Jude answered Kwest.

"Jude and I were thinking about scoping out the house and grabbing something to drink, so-" Patsy started.

"Wait. What?" Sadie asked.

"We're gonna grab something to drink," Patsy responded, hesitantly.

Sadie glared at Jude, who smiled.

Kwest got up and went behind the bar. "I can get you something from here. What do you want?"

Patsy thought for a second, while Sadie silently stewed. "Let's do a shot, Blondie. To celebrate."

"I agree," Jude said, nodding.

"Two Jager bombs coming up."

Kwest placed the shots on the bar and Patsy and Jude clinked glasses before throwing back the shots. Kwest eyed the two, but didn't say anything. Something was off, but he'd find out later. He always did. Sadie continued to glare at her sister.

"Okay, we're off. Thanks, Kwest!" Patsy said, waving.

"Anytime Ratt," Kwest nodded.

Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her close.

"You promised."

Jude glared back at Sadie.

"Okay, _mom_."

Sadie's eyes widened and she let go of Jude's arm.

"Sorry," Jude replied, less sincere than she meant to.

Sadie turned around and faced the bar, while Jude and Patsy walked away.

"You okay?" Kwest asked, seeing the silent feud between the sisters.

"Just peachy," Sadie said, faking a smile.

"You don't seem-" Kwest started.

"I'm FINE, Kwest!"

"Okay," Kwest said as he took his seat next to Sadie again.

"This is a very nice house for some college students," Patsy remarked as they walked through what seemed like the media room. A large flat screen TV lined one of the walls with white leather couches in front of it. Lining the TV was a built-in bookcase which housed every DVD, CD, and vinyl imaginable. 'My dad would be jealous,' Jude thought. Opposite the TV, a makeshift bar had been created with a group already standing around it. 'As if it was too treacherous a walk to get to the other one across the room,' Jude thought.

"We're not just some college students," a young man similar to Tommy's stature said. 'Tall, dark, and handsome, but with green eyes,' Jude thought.

"Right. And you would be?" Patsy said, eying the man in front of her.

"Martin. And you?" Jude's eyes widened. 'So this is Martin,' Jude thought.

"I'm Ratt and this is Blondie."

Jude shook her head at her friend's introduction. 'Not again,' Jude thought.

"Actually, I'm Jude and this is Patsy." Patsy smiled and Martin smirked.

"Hey Jude," Martin said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Hi Martin," Jude said through clenched teeth. Jude thought that was only funny when you didn't realize what you were saying, but she had a feeling Martin knew what he was doing.

"Hi."

"Where is your sister?" Jude asked, her eyes smirking.

The smirk on Martin's face disappeared. "How-She's with Quincy," Martin said this time through clenched teeth.

Jude smiled widely. "Be sure to say to them for me."

"Will do," Martin said. Patsy stayed quiet and watched the sparing match in front of her.

"My sister is Sadie and Tommy is my T.A." Jude said; as if she needed to give Martin a reason for bringing up Angie.

'Sadie?' Martin thought. "Lucky you on two counts," Martin said.

"I know."

A brother came through the room and walked to the bar with two boxes in hand. "Shots all around!"

Martin turned to the bar and smiled. "You guys in?"

"I-" Jude started.

"Of course we are!" Patsy exclaimed, grabbing Jude's hand.

"Good," Martin said, as he eyed Jude.

Three rounds later and Jude was a little tipsy. Jager bombs had that kind of effect on her.

"Blondie?"

"Quincy!" Jude exclaimed loudly from the bar. She waved him over and he followed.

"Hey. Are you drinking?" he asked.

"Yeah. Want some?" Jude offered.

"No. I'm good," Tommy said, passing.

"Come on. It's just one drink," Jude reminded him.

"I know, but I'm good."

"You're a pussy when you're sober, you know that?" Jude said roughly. The small amount of liquor she had consumed was already making her bitch. _Again_.

Tommy gaped. He had never seen Jude act the way she was acting and he didn't like it. "I'm gonna let that go cause you've had a bit."

"Whatever," Jude said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Martin! Cut this girl off!" Tommy exclaimed roughly to one of the many brothers behind the bar.

"What! Don't-" Jude fought.

Martin poked his head through the crowd and smirked. "I think she's a big girl, Tom. She can handle herself."

"I think he's right," Jude agreed.

"Fine. I'll stay out of it," Tommy surrendered.

"That's a good idea," Martin said.

It was Tommy's turn to smirk. "I'm just gonna go find your sister."

"You do that," Martin said, his jaw clenching.

"See ya, Blondie." Jude watched Tommy walk away and looked down in front of her. She thought about Tommy and his words. This was a test and she desperately needed to pass it. She pushed her unfinished drink away from her and walked away from the group, much to Martin's dismay.

Sadie and Kwest were sitting at the bar still when Karma came up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kar," the pair said, simultaneously.

"I'm gonna borrow Kwest for a bit. He's looking a little bored over here. Thanks!" Karma said in one breath as she pulled Kwest off his bar stool and into the dancing crowd.

"I-Oh-Kay," Kwest said, looking over his shoulder at Sadie. She sat at the bar with her mouth agape and eyes wide. 'Sorry,' Kwest mouthed as he was being pulled. Sadie nodded at Kwest, got off her seat, and walked towards the balcony. She could deal with Karma; after everything she'd been through, this was a cake walk.

Jude found her sister sitting out on the balcony with Angie, talking animatedly.

"Sades!!" Jude exclaimed, trying to get her attention. The night was almost over and she didn't want the two of them to be mad.

"Hey Jude," Angie said, swaying a bit as she made her way to Jude's side.

"Hi Angie," Jude said. She didn't really want to deal with this right now.

"I think you and I should go shopping sometime. It'd be fun! You know just us girls-" Angie started, her breath full of alcohol.

"You are so drunk," Jude responded.

"Am not," Angie replied. She put one hand on Jude's shoulder to steady herself. She was drunk. Jude knew what drunk looked like and a few more drinks would have Angie shit-faced, but she most likely knew that already.

Jude sighed. She looked over Angie's shoulder and saw Sadie walk toward someone Jude didn't know.

"Can I speak to my sister, Angie?" Jude asked, politely.

"She's my sister too. I shouldn't have to share," Angie said, defensively.

Jude rolled her eyes. 'She's drunk, what do you expect, Jude?' Jude thought. "I think you can spare her for a second, she's just your sorority sister."

"That's what you think, Jude. It's not just about the two of you now. There are four of us," Angie confessed. She stopped leaning on Jude and pulled herself upright. It was almost as if she hadn't been drinking as much as she had been. Almost.

Jude narrowed her eyes. "SADIE! What is she babbling about? 'There are four of us' now?" Jude yelled as she made her way to her sister. Sadie looked away from the guy she was talking to and looked at Jude. She was anything but happy. She glanced behind her sister to see Angie smirking with Tommy and Martin making their way towards her as well. Jude was not the quietest person to say the least.

"Um," Sadie managed.

"What?!" Jude said impatiently. She did not have time for this. Jude saw SME sitting next to some blondes as they turned their focus on her and her sister.

"Jude, you know Yvette?" Sadie asked, hesitantly.

Jude narrowed her eyes. "What kind of question is that, Sadie? She is our whore for a future stepmother!"

"HEY! NO ONE talks about MY mother like that but ME!"

Jude turned around and saw Angie almost fuming. Her eyes widened and it hit her. Hard. From the corner of her eye, Jude could see Kat and Jamie whispering to SME. They were all looking at her now. "Wait. WHAT?!"

"Jude. I meant to tell you-" Sadie started, trying to defend herself.

Jude cut her off. "NO. You didn't. If you did, then you would have. You're MY sister, Sadie. You have my fucking blood and you couldn't even tell me that you have been living with someone who at any moment could be our stepsister for the past TWO years?"

"And step brother," Martin chimed in, smirking.

Jude turned and glared at Martin. "How could I forget?" Jude said sarcastically.

"Jude-" Sadie started again.

Jude faced Sadie again and wanted to scream, but she didn't. "God, Sadie! I can't even look at you right now," Jude said, slowly backing up.

"Blondie-" Tommy started as he tried to stop her from walking away.

"DON'T TOMMY!" Jude yelled as she pushed Tommy and almost knocked him into the hot tub. Almost.

* * *

"I need you guys to confirm these prelim guest lists for the party, and then seal these envelopes," E.J. said, handing the interns their supplies. Tommy and Kwest sat in an office off to the side of the lobby to do their work.

"Okay."

"The G-Major Halloween party will be in three weeks, so we are trying to get everything settled so there are no surprises," Georgia informed them. "As for yourselves, I think a group of 10 will suffice. What do you guys think?"

"Think?" Kwest asked.

"10 guests between the 2 of you. Can you manage?" E.J. asked.

Tommy smiled and looked at Kwest who nodded. "Yeah," Tommy replied.

"And remember, you will be working that night too," Georgia reminded them.

"Yes," Kwest answered.

E.J. and Georgia walked out of the office to begin their own work for the day. Tommy and Kwest sat opposite each other at a long table that was topped with work that needed to be done. Tommy and Kwest looked over their guest lists before calling anyone.

"T, S to the H to the A to the Y," Kwest announced.

"Shay?" Tommy asked, looking up from his list.

"Yeah, he's on my list."

"Well, I got his better half," Tommy said.

"Who?" Kwest asked.

"His girlfriend."

"Oh. Eden," Kwest said.

"Yeah. That should be interesting."

"Yeah. Hanging with the celebs. I LOVE this job!" Kwest exclaimed animatedly, knocking over a stack of envelopes next to his elbow.

Tommy shook his head, laughing. Kwest bent down and picked up the envelopes, smiling.

Before he started to speak again, Kwest looked around them, but no one was there, but the two of them.

"Quite the party Saturday, huh?" Kwest said, smirking.

"No kidding," Tommy scoffed.

"I wonder how Jude's taking it all in."

"I don't know. I should call her. You should have seen her face, man," Tommy said, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Wa-wa-wait a minute. We are only supposed to use that info to contact them about their songs, man." Kwest reminded his best friend.

Tommy shrugged. "This is different." Tommy began looking for Jude's number, but was stopped short by Kwest snatching the phone from him and placing it in his back pocket. Tommy did nothing but stare at his best friend.

Kwest scoffed. "You mean _she's_ different."

"What?!" Tommy asked, incredulously.

"Don't act like a brother doesn't know. A brother knows, okay?!"

Tommy sighed. "If a brother knows then does a sister know?"

Kwest shook his head. 'He can't pull this shit again,' Kwest thought.

"She doesn't know. But you can't do this. Not after last time."

"Will everyone leave me the fuck alone about _last time_? It was a mistake, damnit! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Kwest looked at his best friend as if the answer was quite obvious. "Ummm…because you make that same mistake over and over and over and over and over-"

"Kwest!"

"T, man, you know it's true."

Tommy shook his head.

"You have to let this go or you will lose Ang," Kwest pleaded.

Tommy stayed silent. "She can't mean that much to you," Kwest reasoned.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. It's different."

"Well you better know. Fast and soon. Before it goes to hell and you lose it all," Kwest reminded Tommy before picking up the phone to begin his calls.

* * *

It was the end of class on Wednesday when Jude walked up to Professor Thompson's desk. The professor sat behind her desk going over the rough drafts of some songs she had been given by Tommy and Kwest.

Tommy and Kwest sat next to the window, keeping an eye on Jude while they pretended to go over their thesis. They knew something was up and were waiting to find out as Jude had been ignoring both of them since class on Monday. All of the students except Jude had already left as she purposely wait until the class was empty to talk to the professor.

"Professor?"

"Hi Jude," Professor Thompson said as she looked up from her stack of papers.

"Hi."

"How can I help you?" Thompson asked.

Jude took a small breath. "I wanted to talk to you about the song project."

"What about it?"

Jude sighed and continued with her idea. "I think I'd work better with Kwest, Professor."

Professor Thompson glanced over at the two men by the window who were crouched in a discussion. "You do?"

"Yes. I don't think Tommy and I see eye to eye," Jude said as confidently as possible.

"And you think Mr. Williams would be a better choice?" Thompson asked, somewhat hesitantly. Thompson was not as ignorant as her students thought she was; she knew Tommy's history to an extent, although she hadn't pegged Jude to see anything other than a musical genius in Tommy, if that was the reason for the change in heart or rather producer.

Jude's grip on her books tightened. She inhaled deeply and then nodded her head. "Yes."

Tommy eyed Jude nodding out of the corner of his eye and he felt uneasy. "Okay, I will give you that artistic choice, but you know in a real studio that wouldn't happen," Thompson reasoned.

Jude smiled slightly. "I am well aware of that."

Professor Thompson glanced at Tommy and then turned her attention back to Jude. "Okay, I will tell him right now."

"Thank you, Professor," Jude said.

Thompson smiled at her student. "You're welcome. I hope you are making the right choice."

Jude nodded and slightly smiled again. Under her breath as she turned to walk away, Jude said, "Me too."

Since Patsy had already left, Jude briskly walked away from the professor's desk. She didn't want to be there when Tommy found out. But it was a futile attempt. As soon as Jude was halfway through the hallway, Tommy came out of Professor Thompson's classroom.

"You can't be serious, Jude," Tommy said, his voiced was raised so he knew that there wasn't a chance she could act like she hadn't heard him.

Jude stopped abruptly and slowly turned, taking a deep breath. Jude looked Tommy in the eyes. "I can and I am," Jude said sternly.

"Jude-" Tommy started.

Jude shook her head angrily. "Just let it go, Tommy. It's for the best," Jude said and turned around, walking away from Tommy. Tommy hung his head low.

"She made your choice for you. It _is_ for the best," Kwest said, watching his friend from the doorway of the classroom behind him.

Tommy nodded silently, but never agreed. He knew it wasn't for the best and he knew Jude knew that too. How he was going to prove it to her? Well, _that_ he didn't know.

* * *

Jude was a jumble of emotions and thoughts when she arrived at French Roast minutes later. She needed the coffee to calm herself down.

"A venti latte, please," Jude said to the barista. "Oh and a chocolate croissant."

"5.75, please."

Jude pulled a couple bills out of her wallet and walked to the "pick-up" side of the counter. Her latte and croissant were out in a few minutes and after picking them up, Jude took a seat next to the window.

"Allison?"

Jude looked up and saw hazel eyes. _Again_.

"Sorry, no Allison. Just Jude," Jude said shrugging.

"Jude?"

"Jude," Jude repeated.

Hazel Eyes looked at Jude apologetically. "Sorry, you and my girl-_ex_-girlfriend have similar hair color."

"Oh," Jude said, smiling slightly.

"I've seen you before," Hazel Eyes said.

Jude nodded in agreement. "I think so."

"But I don't know where," Hazel Eyes shook his head.

"When you ran into me," Jude said, matter-of-factly.

Hazel Eyes' eyebrows shot up. "I ran into you?"

"Yeah. You were running and I wasn't looking and-" Jude started.

"Oh. I remember. It was last week," Hazel Eyes remembered. Hazel eyes took the seat across from Jude without a question. Jude let him.

"Yep," Jude said, nodding. Jude wasn't the type of person to let some random stranger strike up a conversation and invade here space, but this was different. It was Tommy different. Almost.

"And your boyfriend yelled at me."

Jude laughed and shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend. Far from it."

"Oh. Sorry. I just assumed-" Hazel Eyes started.

"I know. He's just my T.A."

Hazel Eyes' eyes widened. "Wow. Having coffee with the T.A.? School sure has changed since I-"

Jude laughed. "It was for a project."

"Sure. That's what they call it now?" Hazel Eyes nodded.

Jude playfully gaped at him. "I'm gonna go back to my dorm where people-"

"I was kidding."

"I know," Jude said.

Hazel Eyes smiled.

"Sorry. I'm Apolo. And you're Jude," Hazel Eyes introduced himself.

"Hi Apolo. Yes, I'm Jude," Jude said.

"Interesting name," Apolo remarked.

"Right back atcha," Jude responded. Both were used to jabs taken at their name; it happened all their life and it obviously wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Hey! I happen to like my name," Apolo defended himself.

"So do I," Jude said.

"You like my name? Thanks-" Apolo started.

Jude shook her head. "No, I meant I like my name too," she said hesitantly.

"Uh huh," Apolo said, smirking.

"And yours isn't so bad," Jude agreed.

"I know."

Jude smiled. "So you're the God of War?"

Apolo laughed. "No. He has two L's, I have one."

"Gotcha," Jude responded, smiling.

"My dad pulled it out of a dictionary," Apolo confessed.

"Wow," Jude said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, just pieced letters together and bam!" Apolo smacked his hands together and then pointed to himself. "To lead away from."

Jude smiled. "Yeah, my dad just pulled it from a song. _Real original_," Jude said, shaking her head slightly. "But the Beatles are amazing."

Apolo furrowed his eyebrows. "The Beatles?"

Jude's eyebrows slowly rose in disbelief. "You _are_ joking, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Apolo slightly shook his head. "Why would I be joking?"

Jude's eyes widened to their full capacity. "Oh My-"

"I'm kidding," Apolo said, smirking.

Jude's faced softened, but her voice hardened. "That was not funny."

Apolo smiled widely and Jude blushed internally. His smile was breathtaking. "It might not have been, but the look on your face was."

Jude gaped. "Hey!" Jude reached across the table and punched Apolo on the arm, just like she had done to Tommy weeks before.

"Ouch!" Apolo exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. "Has anyone told you that you hit like a guy?"

Jude's face hardened to match her voice like moments before.

"Yep."

Apolo noticed the change in Jude. "Sorry. Soft subject."

"You could say that," Jude agreed.

"Then I guess we can agree not to talk about those," Apolo offered. He had his own, so if they tiptoed around the subjects all together then he'd be a happy man.

"I agree," Jude said, taking a sip of her latte.

"So you're a Beatles fan?" Apolo asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"You're not?" Jude asked.

"Rock isn't my forte," Apolo announced.

"Are you serious?" Jude asked seriously.

Apolo eyed Jude. "Are you _always_ like this with music?" he pushed.

Jude smirked. Apolo was beginning to grow on her. She liked when people challenged her as long as they could back it up. "No. I just care," Jude admitted.

Apolo nodded. Inside, he was cringing as he waited for Jude's response to his confession. "I am a hip-hop fan," he confessed hesitantly, unsure if Jude was going to punch him again for not agreeing with her music taste.

Jude pretended to gag.

"Hey. It's not that bad," Apolo said defensively.

"Okay, whatever you say," Jude said playfully.

"It's not," Apolo said, matter-of-factly.

"It probably isn't," Jude smirked.

"Have you ever listened to it?" Apolo asked.

Jude sighed. "I admit, I did listen to Shay a couple of times, but his first album was always the best."

"Shay?"

"I forgot. I'm from Canada. You probably don't even-" Jude started.

"No, I know S to the H to the A to the Y, Shay. I listen to him. Not anymore though," Apolo admitted.

"Oh yeah. He has hit world domination. His uncle must be so proud," Jude said, rolling her eyes. It's not that she didn't think Shay or Darius Mills were great, she just thought they were a tad bit over-rated.

"Probably," Apolo said, smirking.

"If you don't listen to Shay anymore, then what do you listen to?" Jude asked.

Apolo thought for a second. "I listen to Tupac, Biggie, Diddy, Ne-Yo, Usher, Dr. Dre, and some other underground stuff."

"Tell me you are not one of those people that still thinks Tupac is alive," Jude asked, curious.

Apolo shook his head. "No, I think he's dead."

"Thank God," Jude said, exasperatedly.

Apolo laughed loudly.

"Is that what you were listening to when you ran into me?"

Apolo laughed harder and shook his head.

"What was it?" Jude asked, her interest piqued even more.

"The Rocky soundtrack," Apolo said with a straight face.

"SHUT UP!" Jude exclaimed.

"What? It's a good soundtrack," Apolo said, defensively.

Jude laughed. "I know, I just find it hard to believe that you listen to Eye of the Tiger AND _Yeah_!" Jude said, imitating Lil' Jon.

Apolo laughed hard. "I do."

"Okay."

"Yep," Apolo said smiling.

"Since I told you where I'm from, I think it's only right that you tell me where you're from," Jude announced.

"You're right," Apolo agreed.

"I know."

"So do you want to know where I came from or where I've been?" Apolo asked.

"Um, both?"

"Well, I came from Colorado Springs, Colorado. That's how I got here."

"Why were you in Colorado?" Jude wondered.

"Training."

"For?" Jude asked.

"A sport."

"Gosh, could you be anymore vague?!" Jude exclaimed.

"Probably."

"Fine," Jude said, pouting.

Apolo smirked. "She's cute when she pouts. APOLO! NO!' he thought to himself. "Okay, you want my full biography?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. I was born in Seattle, Washington-"

"SHUT UP! NIRVANA! And you listen to Tupac!" Jude exclaimed. A couple patrons turned and glared at Jude, but she ignored them. She was too focused on the fact that Apolo was from the birthplace of Grunge rock and Nirvana and yet he listened to what she politely referred to as crap.

"What can I say? I don't look good in flannel," Apolo shrugged.

Jude shook her head, smiling. "I don't think anyone does."

"I lived in Seattle until I was 14, then I moved to Lake Placid the first time to train and then when I was 16 I moved to Colorado and I lived there until about a month ago when I came back to Lake Placid."

"Wow. What happened to your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why were you on your own at such a young age?"

Apolo inhaled sharply. "Oh. Well, my mom left when I was a year old and it's been my dad and I ever since."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Soft subject."

"It's cool. You didn't know," Apolo shrugged it off.

"Yeah. So why did your dad let you go?" Jude asked.

Apolo smiled widely as he thought about his dad; he had been his rock, his main support system and Apolo knew there was no way he would be who was today without him. Again, Jude began to color, but this time on her face. 'He' so-NO, Jude!' she thought to herself. "He knew I had talent."

"Talent for what?"

"Skating," Apolo said, smiling slightly.

Jude took a guess. "Short track?" she asked.

"How did you know-Wait, don't tell me. You're a closet OZer," Apolo chuckled to himself.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Apolo looked at Jude like she was joking. "OZer? OhnoZone?"

Jude shook her head. "Um, no."

Apolo eyed Jude, unsure of how to take her knowledge. "So you _really _don't know who I am, but you know about short track?"

"You could say that," Jude admitted.

"Okay, that's weird."

"How so?" Jude asked.

"Not to be arrogant or anything, but I am one of the best short trackers in the world," Apolo confessed. It was fact and he knew it. And so did most everyone who knew about short track. Except Jude.

"Oh," Jude said softly, her cheeks starting to color even more.

Apolo laughed. "It's cool. I've just never met anyone who knew about short track and didn't automatically know who I was. I guess that is arrogant though," Apolo thought out loud.

"Well, I'll just have to clarify things with Bridie then," Jude responded.

"You know Bridie?" Apolo asked.

"Yeah, you do too?"

"We train together. That's why I'm here. I'm driving back with her," Apolo announced.

"Oh to Lake Placid. For Practice," Jude remembered.

"Well kinda," Apolo confessed.

"What do you mean _kinda_?" Jude wondered.

"Our season opener was this past weekend and Bridie made the team so she's gonna be moving up to the OTC in Lake Placid to train with us for the next couple months."

"Oh. She's my R.A. I guess I won't be seeing her for a while."

"Only until November-ish."

"Oh," Jude nodded.

"So you go to NYU?" Apolo asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. What's your major?"

"It says Public Relations on all my paperwork," Jude said.

Apolo laughed. "But it's more like Undeclared."

"Yep," Jude agreed, smirking.

"Why?"

Jude shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Like P.R. seemed good at the time. I thought it was something easy and I could do it."

"But?"

"But I lack the passion for it," Jude admitted. Finally. She hadn't worked up the courage to before, but now it seemed really easy.

"That's what it's about. The drive and the passion for it. That's why I do short track," Apolo commented.

"It seems so cool."

"It is," Apolo said, matter-of-factly.

Jude laughed and shook her head. "You're such a dork."

"I am _not_ a dork."

"You ARE a dork!"

"Bridie!" the pair exclaimed simultaneously as they saw their friend appear next to their table.

"That's me," Bridie confirmed, smiling.

"Hi Bridie," Jude said.

"Hi Jude," Bridie responded.

"I AM NOT a dork," Apolo remarked.

Bridie nodded her head. "Well, someone is. Someone who said _I'm gonna get __**US**__ some coffee_ and then left and hasn't been seen for an _HOUR_!"

"It's been an hour?!" Apolo exclaimed.

Jude looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I should go!"

"Hey. Um, Jude," Bridie said as she and Apolo watched Jude pick up her stuff.

"Yeah?" Jude said, turning to face Bridie.

"You know how I talked to you about practice?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Apolo and I are practicing out here tomorrow before we leave, so I thought if you weren't-" Bridie started.

"I'll be there!" Jude exclaimed.

"Cool," Bridie remarked.

"See ya," Jude waved as she got out of her seat and exited French Roast. Apolo watched Jude walk out of French Roast, slightly saddened she had left abruptly, but then he remembered practice tomorrow and smiled.

Bridie smirked. "Over Allison?" Bridie asked Apolo as she sat in the seat that Jude had inhabited.

"No," Apolo remarked, as his smiled faded but his eyes shined brightly.

"Right," Bridie commented, shaking her head.

"Hey Blondie."

Jude turned to her right as she stepped out of her one hour conversation at French Roast, seeing her former and current producer at an outdoor table. "Hi," she said through clenched teeth.

"You seemed to have a very animated conversation with that guy until his girlfriend came along," Tommy smirked.

"That's not his girlfriend and yes I was. What's it to you?" Jude asked, her eyes smirking.

"I was just being ob-" Tommy started.

Jude clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Oh, I know. You were acting like a jealous boyfriend, weren't you? You were. I knew it!" Jude mocked, rolling her eyes, and turning on her heel, never letting Tommy have the final say.

Kwest chuckled slightly. "She got you on that one, T," Kwest admitted, matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Man!" Tommy exclaimed as he threw his napkin at his best friend who just laughed at Tommy's stupidity.

* * *

**A/N**: Just so you know, Allison and Jude? Their hair colors are _nothing_ alike. In real life, which is what I'm basing this story off of.

So Apolo, what's your excuse now? _Hmmm_?

Just thought you'd like to know that little tidbit. Ahaha. :D


	6. Practicing a Halloween Party

**A/N**: AHHHH! So much to say so I'm gonna do it as fast as I can. Sorry it took me forever to get this out. This past month has been crazy: a death (and the funeral that went with it), two weeks of hellishly hot So Cal weather (triple digits!! I hated it) so I couldn't write in that heat, and then to finish it off...I started school about two weeks ago! Yay me! Bleh.

So most of this was written in sporadic trips to my favorite place: STARBUCKS!!

Anyway, this chapter is long. I thought about just posting the practice because that alone was about 6,000 words and I hadn't finished anything else, but then I started writing and writing and I said, "screw it, I'm gonna post it all at once." And now...42 single spaced pages and 13,000 words later...the chapter is here. I can pretty much bet that this will be the longest chapter in the entire fan fic. As far as my timeline/outline go, I don't think there is anything big enough (put together or individually) that can top this, so I think your eyes will thank me. :D

Okay, I do need a **slight disclaimer** (just to weed out the things that actually exist): anything having to do with USS, Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers, Pressure, Tyler Kyte's "Sarah" and "What You Need", iPhone/Apple, APO jeans, Harry Potter, Tina Turner, the late Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love, and I think that's it: NOT MINE...I just used them in this chapter.

**THANKS**:

funnechick: LOL! Yes, I know Bridie's spelling is somewhat unusual, but I swear...that's what they call her (how they pronounce it, I'm unsure because I've never actually heard anyone say it...esp. since she is no longer skating...so I don't know if I'll ever know). Despite what went on with Sadie, it is fair to say that Sadie has a still even bigger secret that in most respects is a bit disturbing; Jude doesn't know that one either. The Jommy thing will be strained because of the first secret (if it ever happens...Jude still needs to make that choice). Tommy and Angie do have history...lots, but neither one is as angelic as people think. Tommy, we know, but Karma only hints at Ang in like Chapter 2. No Jommy right now is a good thing, but how long that will last because of a certain speedskater is unknown. If you liked the last conversation, then I think you will like this one; there is physical contact involved. Tommy and Jude not working together is hurtful on both ends, but then they are both too stubborn to ever admit defeat, so who knows? Allison and Jude? There was a specific reason for it, which is hinted at during practice. Other than that, no, your review wasn't boring. At all. It helps me understand what you got out of the chapter, if everything I'm saying is being viewed like I want it to. And so far so good. THANKS SO MUCH!!!

katawana: I'm updating now. Thanks for loving this story!! I hope you like/love this story!

Honestly, this is kinda my favorite chapter at the moment. :D

NEXT CHAPTER: Parent's Weekend. :D

**A/N** at the bottom.

**THANKS MUCHO!!! **

* * *

It was a clear October day when Jude arrived in her cab at the Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers. The cab driver opened her door and she got out, handing him her cab fare. Jude had five minutes to spare before she was suppose to meet Apolo and Bridie for practice. Jude pulled open the glass door as best as possible given she was holding her purse and hoodie in one hand and her coffee in the other. 

"Miss Harrison, I presume?"

Jude eyed the lanky, business suit-clad man in front of her. He carried a leather folder in his right hand and held out his left to Jude. She took a deep breath and nodded, shaking his hand.

"You would be right."

"Mr. Ohno and Miss Farrell are already waiting for you. If you'd follow me, please."

Jude stepped in stride beside the man who walked her to the glass wall that separated the rinks and the lobby.

"I took the liberty of bringing several sizes of skates for you to try on; however, I think an 8 will do fine."

The man handed Jude a pair of white figure skates from a table beside the glass wall; five different pairs were laid out on it. Because they were laced together, Jude was able to place the skates over her arm, just like her hoodie.

"You really know how to do your job, Mister…" Jude said.

"Talerico. Ron Talerico," the man introduced himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Talerico."

"On behalf of Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers, I welcome you and your friends to an amazing afternoon on the ice. Here is a complementary beanie from Sky Rink and I hope you enjoy your day. If you have any questions, any of my staff will be happy to answer them for you," Ron said, handing Jude a black beanie with the words, "Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers" embroidered in white on it. Jude took it between her fingers that were already holding her coffee. If there was ever a time she might drop those items, the beanie would be the first to go; she needed her coffee more than the scrap of wool.

"Thank you very much," Jude replied as Mr. Talerico opened a glass door, urging her to walk into the rink arena. Jude eyed her friends as she walked through the glass entrance to the rink. Benches were set out everywhere so that skaters could put on and take off their needed equipment.

An eerie silence stood over the rink as Jude noticed for the first time that it was just the three of them and no one else; just Apolo, Bridie, and Jude. 'How did they manage this?' Jude thought as she walked.

"Hey Guys!" Jude exclaimed once she was close enough to Birdie and Apolo who were sitting next to their stuff on the benches of the Sky Rink. Her voice echoed off the walls and Jude got a chill. The two skaters were dressed in navy warm up suits with the US Speedskating logo on the front pocket.

"Hey Jude. Sorry," Bridie responded, her cheeks coloring.

Jude shrugged, smiling. "It's cool."

Apolo looked up from his seat on ones of the benches and smiled at Jude who smiled back. Birdie and Apolo were putting on their skates while Jude was getting situated. Jude placed her purse, coffee, beanie, and skates next to her on the bench and took off her shoes. Jude shivered a bit and put on her hoodie, moving her skates to the floor to put them on. Jude put on both of her skates. They fit perfectly. She tied up one skate and then the other, never looking up. As she put on her skates, Jude heard the Velcro from the warm up suits that her friends were wearing, being torn apart.

"Okay. Well we're ready, so when you're done putting on your skates, you can meet us out on the ice," Bridie said, looking at Jude with her helmet in her hand.

Jude looked up from her right skate and froze. Her friends no longer had their warm up suits on. Apolo and Bridie were standing side by side in their skinsuits, which were made of lycra and spandex. The lycra and spandex fit like a glove and accentuated _every_ part of the two skaters. Jude felt her cheeks heating up as she looked at Apolo. She quickly looked away and swallowed. "Um, okay," Jude said, looking away and breathing quickly.

Apolo laughed, seeing the embarrassment all over Jude's face. He took a red Nike t-shirt out of his bag in front of him and pulled it over his skinsuit, which only covered his top half. "Better?" he asked. Bridie shook her head, quietly laughing.

Jude glanced at Apolo and then looked away. "Not quite," she said, shaking her head.

Apolo shrugged, smiling. "This is the best I can do. I have to be aerodynamic."

Jude nodded, still looking away. Bridie smirked; it wasn't the first time someone had been embarrassed by their attire, but they could pull it off, lycra, spandex, and all. The two skaters walked away, shaking their heads and stepping onto the ice as Jude finished lacing her skates.

Jude pulled her scarf out from her purse and wrapped it around her neck. She slipped on her gloves that she had put in her hoodie pocket and unsteadily walked towards the ice. Apolo and Bridie's skate guards were on the ledge of the rink wall when Jude got to the door and stepped on the ice. She held onto the wall and slowly pulled herself closer to the two skaters who were skating circles near her. Bridie skated towards Jude and t-stopped in front of her, putting one skate sideways in front of the other to make the letter t, all the while slowing her speed down.

Jude's movements were foreign, rigid, and tentative as it had been awhile since she had been on the ice.

"Are you ready?"

Jude bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Okay. Apolo is going to teach you. I would, since I have more patience, but Apolo is better at the technical stuff, so I'd rather have you learn from him."

Jude breathed deeply. "Okay," she answered hesitantly. She didn't really want Apolo to teach her but she would rather learn from the best and she knew Apolo was the best.

"Ohno!" Bridie exclaimed at Apolo who was on the other side of the ice.

"Coming!"

Apolo sped down the straightaway and did a hockey stop in front of the girls, almost falling from his speed. He regained his balance, skating away from the girls and then made a complete u-turn and came back to them.

Jude looked at Bridie. "Are you sure he is the best?" she asked, tentatively.

Bridie laughed. "I still have my doubts some days."

Jude smirked. "Hey! I heard that," Apolo announced.

Bridie shook her head and pointed at Apolo. "That's what we call a hockey stop. Just without the almost falling."

Apolo glared at Bridie who smiled sweetly and Jude laughed. "How do you do that?" Jude asked.

"When you're skating and you wanna stop, you put both skates sideways and it'll slow you down," Apolo responded.

"Like this?" Jude asked as she placed both of her skates diagonally, pointing at Bridie.

"Yep."

"Okay. Cool," Jude commented.

Seeing the two already in process, Bridie excused herself. "I promise, I am leaving you in safe hands. I'm gonna work on my time trials."

"Okay," Jude said, somewhat nervous.

"Alright, you wanna learn the speedskating position?" Apolo asked, once Bridie had made her way to the other side of the rink.

"Okay."

"First off, your legs should be shoulder-width apart."

Jude opened her legs a little wider and stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay. Now, bend your knees."

Jude bent into a squat position and rested her elbows on her thighs.

"No. _Not_ like a catcher."

Jude looked at Apolo.

"Rise up a little." Jude turned her focus back towards the ice in front of her and came out of her squat position. "No, go down a bit more." Jude bent her knees more. "There." Jude nodded, waiting.

Apolo checked Jude's stance so far and then nodded when he was satisfied. "Now bend over."

Jude's head shot towards Apolo, her eyes wide. "What?!"

Apolo's face showed strains of impatience. He sighed. "Bend over and keep your back straight, like this." Apolo demonstrated the position for Jude.

"Okay," Jude said, after she bent over.

"Can you touch your elbows to your knees?"

"Yes," Jude said.

"Okay. Now put both hands on your back." Jude placed her hands on her lower back and held them together. "Good."

Jude nodded. "Now look up and keep your head straight."

"Like this?" Jude asked, her eyes focused on Bridie who was at the opposite end of the rink.

"Yep," Apolo said, checking out Jude's stance to see if it fit all the requirements. Jude could feel Apolo's eyes roam her body, but she wasn't nervous.

"Okay," Jude breathed. Her legs were starting to ache. She was about to get up, when Apolo spoke again.

"Now skate."

Jude's head whipped to the side as she jumped up from her position, almost falling. "What?! Are you shitting me?!"

Bridie, who had been watching out of the corner of her eye at the other side of the rink, skated by. "Does Apolo look the person to be "shitting" you?"

"No," Jude looked at Apolo who smirked.

"Then he isn't," Bridie said, matter-of-factly and went back to her time trials.

Jude stood on the ice for a couple seconds before Apolo cleared his throat. She looked at him and saw he was standing next to her with his arms folded in front of his chest. Jude sighed heavily and tried to remember each step of the speedskating stance as she bent her knees. Apolo watched Jude as she tried it on her own.

"How?" Jude asked, once she was back in the position.

"Just push off. You _can_ skate right?" Apolo asked.

Jude turned her head towards Apolo and glared. "Yes."

"Well, you're gonna have to push harder since you have all your body weight on you."

Jude groaned loudly. She had barely finished a half of a straightaway and she could feel the burn.

"I hate P.E.! How the hell do you guys to this?"

"Stop whining. You've been doing this for 5 seconds. We've been doing this for 10 years," Apolo stated as he gracefully skated behind Jude.

Jude abruptly stood up, causing a cramp in her lower back as her muscles were not as strong as she thought they were. She cringed as the pain ran through her back.

"I am gonna be so sore," Jude whispered, lightly massaging her lower back.

Apolo shook his head, laughing. "Get back into position."

Jude pouted. "Fine."

"Okay-" Apolo started as he skated next to Jude.

"How about you get into position too, Mr. 500m Gold?!" Jude exclaimed, looking up at Apolo from her crouched position.

Apolo smirked and stopped next to Jude. "You did your homework, I see."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I also know what OZ is too," Jude informed Apolo.

"And?"

"That's a pretty cool site," Jude agreed.

"I know. I've got some great fans," Apolo admitted.

"Yes, you do," Jude agreed.

"Alright, enough talking. Skate," Apolo told Jude.

"You first," Jude pressed.

"Okay."

Apolo got into starting position and silently thought of the bang from a gun. As soon as Jude finished getting into position, Apolo swept by her, leaving her to struggle. Within seconds, Apolo was back and did another hockey stop without falling as Jude was making her way around her first corner.

"There," Apolo said, his hands on his hips, waiting for Jude.

"I hate you," Jude said, playfully.

"Don't bite the hand that teaches you."

Jude shook her head, laughing lightly.

"How do you keep this up?" Jude asked.

"It's all in the legs."

"How so?" Jude asked, standing up.

"Our thighs and glutes have all the power."

Jude looked down at Apolo's thighs; for lack of a better word, they were massive. "Oh." Apolo looked down at his own legs and smiled; they were his pride and joy. Well, besides something else, but Jude didn't need to know that. Not yet, anyway.

"Can I touch?"

Apolo laughed loudly; it was the not the first time he had been asked that question. Jude realized what she had said and felt her entire body heat up even though it was freezing in the rink.

"I-I-I mean-" Jude stammered.

"It's cool. Yeah, you can," Apolo allowed, internally smiling widely.

Jude eyed Apolo. "Really?"

"Really," Apolo assured her.

Apolo leaned on his left skate. His right thigh was flexed a little and Jude bent over and hesitantly put her hand out. Apolo watched her and leaned down so he was at eye level with Jude.

"It's not gonna bite," Apolo whispered, his breath blowing Jude's hair. It smelt like mint. He eyed her for second as her eyes met his.

"But I might," she rebutted. Apolo's eyes widened slightly and Jude internally smirked at having unnerved Apolo, if only for a second. But then it hit her. Had she actually said that? What was she thinking? 'Stupid. Stupid Jude,' she thought to herself, erasing the internal smirk and replacing it with a disapproving glare. Apolo stood back up and Jude's hand stopped midair as her thoughts swirled in her head. Apolo brought her back to life by clearing his throat loudly. Jude looked up at him and saw him smirking. She knew it was okay to continue.

Jude placed her hand on Apolo's right thigh and unconsciously gasped. Out loud.

Apolo's body vibrated as he laughed at Jude's response. Jude kept her head down as she didn't want to see Apolo's smirking face.

"It's so-" Jude started.

"-huge?"

"No," Jude shook her head. "I was gonna say warm," Jude whispered.

Apolo scoffed. "Well, that's a new one."

Jude stood up. "Well, it is big," she agreed, shrugging.

"Why thank you."

Jude playfully grimaced. "Okay, perv."

"I'm still talking about my thighs, so get your head out of the gutter, missy."

Jude smirked.

"Are you flexing?" she asked.

"A little, but not much," Apolo said, shrugging.

"Oh My Go-"

"I told you."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. I'm-not-trying-to-be-arrogant."

"I'm not. I know for a fact that my thighs are large. But they aren't as long as the long trackers."

"Geez. That's insane."

"The price to pay for skating."

"Do you even fit into anything?" Jude asked curious.

"What?"

"Clothes, I mean."

Apolo thought for a second and placed his hands on his hips as he stood in front of Jude. "Yeah, kinda. My waist is small, but my legs are big, so I usually have to get my pants taken in and let out in the right spots."

"Crazy."

"Without these babies, I wouldn't be the skater I am today," Apolo reminded Jude, slapping his right thigh slightly.

"True."

Apolo smirked.

"What?" Jude asked, unsure if she wanted to know why Apolo was smirking.

"My thighs aren't my secret weapon to getting the girls though."

Jude laughed loudly.

"Do I even wanna know what is?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Check it out for yourself," Apolo stated nonchalantly.

Jude shrugged. "What?"

"This," Apolo said. He turned slightly and placed his backside in Jude's view.

Jude stared for a second trying to grasp what Apolo was talking about. Then she saw it. It was connected to his thighs and matched their size exactly. Jude shook her head slightly as she scolded herself for not noticing it before. Or maybe it was because she had noticed, but didn't want to admit it; either way she wasn't going to say that. "I get it. All that time you spend down there."

"I guess," Apolo shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Jude.

Jude put her hands on her hips. "That is a big can."

Apolo whipped around and stared at Jude. "Can?"

Jude smirked. "Your ass. It's massive."

Apolo rolled his eyes playfully. "We prefer to call them Elephant Asses, not Cans. Thank you very much."

Jude dismissively waved her hand in front of her at Apolo. "Whatever. It's still big."

"Thanks," Apolo said. Jude shook her head.

Bridie stopped skating in the middle of the rink and checked on Apolo and Jude who were standing and talking. "I hear a lot of talking, but not a lot of skating!"

Apolo glanced at his teammate. "I'll get on it, mother!" he yelled. Bridie nodded.

Jude eyed Apolo who just shrugged and quickly skated away from her, gracefully bringing himself into the skating position with ease, while Jude struggled to catch up.

----------------

Jude sat on the bench in front of the rink as she watched Apolo and Bridie on the ice. She had had enough for one day, so she decided to watch her friends skate and show her how it was done. Jude sipped her coffee and took off her skates, groaning.

'I am so gonna be sore,' Jude thought as she pried her right foot out its skate. Her entire foot was sore and even more so was her ankle. 'I need to work out.'

Apolo and Bridie skated back to the rink wall to get some water.

"Can you time us?" Apolo asked Jude as he watched her grimace as she pulled out her other foot from its skate.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"There is a stopwatch in my bag in the front pocket. Just let us know when you're ready," Apolo said as he walked away from his water bottle to the rink.

"Okay." Jude slowly got up from her seat on the bench and timidly walked over to the bench behind her where Apolo's bag lay. She bent over and groaned. Her back was sore too. Pulling back the zipper on the front pocket of Apolo's Nike bag, she hit a snag. It was caught on something. Jude sighed and stuck her index finger through the same space she had created when she first tried to open the bag. Whatever it was felt like hard paper; after a few pushes of her finger, it ripped away from the caught zipper. She cringed as she heard it, but decided to continue to open the bag. It opened easily and Jude pulled the pocket open farther, noticing the stopwatch easily.

"I think we should work on the 500 and then work our way back up," Bridie told Apolo as they skated to the other side of the rink to begin their practice. They noticed Jude still looking for the stopwatch so they figured by the time they got into position, she'd be ready as well.

"Sounds good," Apolo agreed.

Bridie turned around and started to skate backwards; paying homage to some figure skating training she had acquired years back. "Wanna race?" she asked, smiling widely.

Apolo stared at Bridie and shook his head. "You can't be serious, B."

Bridie raised her eyebrows. "I am. You are the best. Come on, it'll be good for me."

Apolo scoffed. "Good for you? What do I get out of it?"

Bridie looked over Apolo's shoulder and stared at Jude, who was still trying to find Apolo's stopwatch. Or so she thought. "Um, you get to impress your little crush over there since you'll probably wipe the ice with my ass."

Apolo looked behind him and smiled. "Deal."

Jude pulled out the black stopwatch and placed it on the bench next to the bag. She reached back into the pocket and pulled out the paper that she had ripped when she tried to open the pocket. One corner was torn slightly, but there wasn't any more damage done to it. Jude looked at the back of the paper and instantly realized it was a photo from the watermarks of the photo paper. Written on the back was "Apolo and Allison, Torino 2006." Jude inhaled sharply, remembering what Apolo had called her the day before. "_Allison_."

Tentatively Jude turned the photo over. It was of Apolo and a girl with straight brunette hair who was a couple inches shorter than him; both wearing navy blue parka jackets with the Torino 2006 Olympic logo on them and huge smiles. Jude remembered the logo slightly from all the advertising from the Olympics two years before.

'This was when he competed,' Jude thought. The night before, she had done her "homework" as Apolo had said; she had Googled him.

Jude noticed the medal around Apolo's neck; it was gold. That was why she had called him "Mr 500 M Gold." Apolo had won the 500 meter gold medal in his last individual race in Torino, Italy at the Olympics almost two years earlier.

'But Allison,' Jude thought. 'We look nothing alike, unless she dyed her hair and grew a few inches.' Jude shook her head at her thoughts. 'Why had he said that?' she wondered.

"Hey! You could've lied to beef up my ego!" Bridie exclaimed and Jude shot up from her crouched position next to the bench. Her back muscles tweaked and she grimaced. 'That's what you get for peeking,' the voices in her head said. "Shut up," Jude muttered to herself.

"Apolo is not a liar," Apolo stated to Bridie as they made their way to the imaginary starting line they had set up.

Jude put the picture back into the pocket and closed it, picking up the stopwatch. She turned around to see where her friends were and noticed they were getting into position.

"Bullshit!" Bridie exclaimed.

"Just not today," Apolo shrugged.

Jude made her way back to the rink wall and leaned against it, trying to alleviate the pain in her back. She played with the stopwatch for a few seconds until she figured out how to work it.

"I'd like to see that," Bridie said as she got into starting position. She dug her skate into the ice and bent over.

"And you will," Apolo said, already in position.

"Good to know," Bridie said, nodding to Jude who gave them a thumbs up.

"1, 2, 3, Bang!" Jude imitated a shotgun and the two were off. Jude watched the two skaters race against each other and anyone would have to admit; Apolo was good. No, not good. _Amazing_.

As Jude leaned against the rink wall, she heard her purse move. Vibrated was more like it. She walked away from the rink keeping her friends in the corner of her eye and pulled out the source of movement from her purse.

Her phone was lighting up and she stared at the caller id. Jude shook her head roughly.

'Not today. You messed up, not me.' Jude thought as she ignored the call and turned off her cell phone, placing it back in her purse. She walked back to the rink wall just as the two skaters finished racing.

Apolo had won. Of course.

----------------

"Come on, Bridie!" Jude exclaimed. Bridie was on her last turn in her first practice run of the 500 M.

"Lean more! There you go!" Apolo yelled at Bridie. Bridie stuck her hand out and leaned lightly against the ice.

"Get tight!" Apolo screamed. Jude's eyes widened as she stared at Apolo. She did not like how he was acting, but Bridie did what he said. As she skated the last straightaway, Bridie crouched more, used her arms, and took longer strides with her skates.

"Nice. 42:36. Isn't that a personal best?" Apolo asked. Bridie leaned against the rink wall after she had done a few cool down laps.

"I think so. Let me check," Bridie said, putting her skate guards on as she exited the rink to get to her bag.

"She did that in 40 seconds," Jude said, stunned.

"42," Bridie clarified as she hovered over her bag.

"Still. That's insane," Jude commented. Bridie pulled a binder out of her bag and sifted through the papers in the rings.

"No, that's slow," Bridie rebutted.

"Shut up! That's freakin' awesome!" Jude exclaimed, looking at Bridie as if she was insane.

Bridie ignored Jude and her head shot up. She smiled widely. "Chunk, I cut off half a second!"

"Awesome! But you can cut off an entire second if you get tighter," Apolo reasoned.

"I know. That's my goal by China," Bridie said, as she handed her binder over to Apolo so he could jot down her numbers.

Bridie took a drink of her water bottle and then took off her skate guards, getting back on the ice. "Why are you so hard on her?" Jude asked Apolo.

Apolo put Bridie's binder down on the bench in front of him. "It's called constructive criticism."

Jude rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Jude," Apolo pressed.

Jude looked at Apolo. "What?"

"Look, you have your thing and this is ours," Apolo commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ouch," Jude said, hurt by Apolo's comment. She looked away, feigning interest in the drink machines outside the rink.

Apolo looked away from Jude and stared at Bridie who was doing more time trials. He sighed heavily and then focused back on Jude. "No, I mean. You get music. It's been a part of your life forever, right?"

Still looking away, Jude responded. "Yeah."

"Well, this is our music," Apolo reasoned.

Jude turned and faced Apolo. "So you're saying I'm a beginner and I don't know what I'm talking about?"

Apolo nodded slightly. "Yeah-Hey!" Apolo exclaimed as he realized Jude's hidden meaning.

Jude smirked. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Mmmhmm," Apolo sounded.

"Yep," Jude nodded.

Apolo shook his head and Jude laughed loudly. Apolo smiled at her laughter, but didn't comment. Instead he tried to focus on what was at hand; short track. "Do it again, Bri!"

"Alright!" Bridie exclaimed from the opposite side of the rink.

----------------

The sun was beginning to set when Apolo, Bridie, and Jude were finished with their practice. Jude's entire body ached still and she was tired and hungry. Apolo and Bridie were getting ready to leave for Lake Placid as Jude got ready to go back to her dorm.

"I forgot to ask, how did you guys manage this? Every time I walk past this place, it's packed," Jude asked as she took off her scarf.

"Yeah?" Bridie asked. She had been so focused on skating that she hadn't really thought about anything else.

"Yeah."

"Well, I got connections," Bridie said, smiling as she put her skates back in their case.

Apolo silently put his things away as he listened to the girls talk. "You do?" Jude asked.

Bridie nodded, her smile widening. "Yeah. You were practicing with him."

Jude's focus whipped towards Apolo. "This was you?"

Slowly he looked up at Jude and smirked. "Yep."

"How?" Jude asked, stunned.

"We got private ice time in exchange for an appearance," he responded simply.

Jude took her chapstick out of her purse, as her lips had gotten dry from the cold ice air. "So you'll be back?" she asked.

Apolo sat down and ruffled through his bag. "Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Jude stated. 'He'll be back! Jude, don't get ahead of yourself!' the voices in her head said.

"Good because even if it wasn't, I'd still be coming back," Apolo said, smirking.

"Do you what you want," Jude said, shrugging.

Bridie shook her head. "I do and I will," Apolo responded.

"Good."

"Would you guys kiss or something? You're driving me insane!" Bridie exclaimed, interrupting the thoughts in her friends' heads.

"What?!" the pair said in unison. 'What is she talking about?' Apolo wondered.

"This thing you've got," Bridie started, pointing between the pair, "is suffocating."

Apolo's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, roughly shaking his head.

"Me either," Jude said, shrugging. She finally applied her chapstick that she forgot she had been holding.

Bridie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're just mad because I said what both of you were thinking. Don't shoot the messenger," Bridie commented, matter-of-factly.

"I-um-I wasn't-" Jude started. Apolo cleared his throat.

"So, can I get your number?" Bridie stared at Apolo as he talked to Jude. Apolo saw Bridie from the corner of his eye. "You know, in case you wanna practice again. Or…maybe hangout. Or…something?" Apolo said, awkwardly.

Jude smirked as she watched Apolo squirm under Bridie's watchful eye. Bridie shook her head and laughed slightly, putting her attention back on her bag.

"Sure," Jude replied.

"Thanks."

Jude found a pad of post-it notes in her purse and pulled out a pen. The post-it notes were for any inspiration she might find for her song. At least that was the idea that Tommy had given her. "Here," Jude managed, handing Apolo the post-it note after scribbling her cell phone number down. Their fingers briefly touched and they both pulled away fast.

"I'd like to do this again when you guys have time," Jude said.

Bridie nodded. "Yeah, that'd be fun. We should do a group thing sometime. You know so Jude could meet everyone else. Jordan. Izy. Travis. Halie. Shani. Rusty. Cal. _Allison_."

Jude's cheeks started to color. "Oh yeah, I'd like to meet your ex-girlfriend."

'He can't know I looked,' Jude thought, 'At least not right now.'

Apolo's face started to turn white, but in the cold air from the air-conditioning at the rink, no one noticed. Bridie's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. That'd be fun," Apolo struggled to get out.

'What would I say?' Apolo thought, 'I was scared so I blurted the first name I could think of? Really suave.'

"Yep." Jude said shortly.

"Okay," Bridie muttered.

"Well, it's been fun, but I need to ice my back, so I'll let you guys go. Good Luck, Guys!" Jude exclaimed, walking away and waving without looking at the pair.

"Thanks!" Apolo said gruffly.

"I didn't know she knew," Bridie defended herself. She didn't; she thought maybe, but it was never a definite thing.

Apolo rolled his eyes. "You would have if you asked!"

Bridie scoffed. "Yeah, cause you let _so_ many people in, Ohno!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Bri?" Apolo asked, angrily, his voice beginning to rise.

"It means you only let people know what you want them to know when it comes to you. No wonder you and-" Bridie stopped slowly. She had almost said it.

"Say it, Bri! You know you want to!" Apolo pressed.

"Nevermind," Bridie muttered.

"No, it's a wonder that Al and I lasted that long, right? That's what you're thinking, _isn't it_? Go ahead, _**say it**_!" Apolo yelled. He had never shown that much emotion for anything other than skating and Bridie was getting a bit scared; she saw Apolo's eyes beginning to cloud and she didn't like it.

Bridie swallowed hard. "Ohno, I didn't mean-" she started.

Apolo's eyes cleared a bit and he breathed deep. "I know what you meant, B. You don't think I think those same things every day?"

Bridie shrugged and shook her head. "I wouldn't know."

"I wish I could, but it's hard. After everything I-" Apolo started, his voice beginning to crack.

Bridie walked over to Apolo and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know. Just try not to push every person away. We only want to get to know you. _The real you_. Not the person you think we should know," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"I know," he said, nodding.

"Just try a little. You might surprise yourself."

"Yeah."

Bridie smiled and looked out through the glass wall that Jude had walked through minutes before. "I think we should go. I don't want to be driving in the snow again."

"Yeah. Bri?"

"Yeah Ohno?"

Apolo smiled as Bridie walked back to her bag to get completely changed. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Bridie said, smiling.

* * *

It had been a week since Jude fired Tommy and she had only called Kwest once to ask him about one line in her song. Other than that, she had been self-sufficient and Tommy didn't like that one bit. He had to make her see he was good for her music. Yeah, _her music_. 

"Babe, I'll be right down!"

"Hurry! I've got a meeting," Tommy yelled up the stairwell. He was at the Theta Phi Beta house, waiting for Angie to come downstairs for the news he had to present to her.

Angie ran downstairs and planted a soft kiss on Tommy's cheek before taking the envelope he had in his hand. "Okay. So what is it?" Ang asked as she opened it.

"Halloween party," Tommy stated.

Angie's eyes widened. "IND is throwing it? How did I not know?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. _G-Major_ is throwing it. _NOT_ your brother," he said, as if the idea of Martin throwing a Halloween party disgusted him.

Angie walked through the hallway to the kitchen table and sat in one of the seats. "Sorry, but seriously? G-Major?"

"Yes, seriously."

Finally laying her eyes on the invitation, she screamed. "Oh my God! Wow! I am so excited. I love your job!" Angie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and into Tommy's ambushed arms.

"So does Kwest."

Angie pulled away slightly and looked at Tommy. "I so need to go shopping!"

"I figured."

"What? I have to dress to impress. You wouldn't want me to go looking like some dork, would you?" she asked.

"No," Tommy responded, shaking his head.

"Okay then."

Tommy loosened his hold on Angie and pulled another envelope out of his back pocket. "Give this one to Sadie. I figured you'd like someone to go with because I have to work, so you may not see me most of the night."

Angie took the envelope from Tommy and smirked. "Awww, that sucks. For you."

"Thanks, babe."

"I'm kidding. You know I love you," she said as she chastely kissed Tommy.

"Yeah, I have to keep reminding myself," Tommy said, kissing Angie again.

Angie pulled away from Tommy's grasp and placed her hands on his chest. "Whatever, but thanks so much! I can't wait to tell Sades. She is gonna be so excited! We have to go shopping."

Angie kissed Tommy once more, hungrily, as he glanced at his watch. "Okay, Ang. I gotta go."

Tommy kissed Angie's cheek and she pulled away from him. "Okay. Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," Tommy said as Angie walked away, smiling.

Tommy watched Angie run back upstairs, who was going to call Sadie and tell her the big news, and then turned to leave. But someone was in his way. As he passed the living room, he heard her voice.

"Tommy."

Tommy silently groaned and cursed himself for not walking faster. He slowly turned around and faced her. "Yes."

"You know you wanna give me an invite."

"No, I really-" he started.

"You know it's not a party without me!" she exclaimed, smiling widely.

"That may be true, but I'll have fun without you," Tommy reasoned.

Karma's smile turned devilish. "Lil' Tommy Q!" Karma scolded loudly.

Tommy's eyes turned to slits. "Karma!"

Karma smirked. "Sensitive?"

Tommy glared at her.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret," Karma whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Tommy's jaw clenched. 'Just once, T,' he thought to himself.

"Fine."

Tommy pulled another envelope from his back pocket and roughly handed Karma an orange-enveloped invitation, all the while watching her as she smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Tommy."

----------------

Tommy's cab screeched to a stop as he threw some cash at the now angry driver and jumped out of the yellow car.

"Sorry I'm late," Tommy managed to get out as he whipped open the studio door in a huff, breathing heavily. 'Note to self: work out more!' he thought.

Kwest turned around and looked at his best friend. He pulled a CD off a bookcase and walked back to his seat in front of the controls. "It's cool; I was just going over some stuff with them. They are practicing for Sarah right now."

Tommy looked through the plexi-glas into the live room and nodded before taking a seat next to Kwest. "Cool. Did you tell them?"

Kwest shook his head as he played with the bass knob. "No, I figured we should both do it."

"Okay. Let's do it now," Tommy reasoned.

Kwest nodded and pressed the intercom button, his voice seeping through the speakers into the live room. "Hey guys, Tommy's here. Can you come out here for a second?"

Spied, Kyle, and Wally stared out into the studio and eyed the two producing interns. They took off their headphones and put down their instruments before entering the studio. "Okay," Spied said as the three men sat down on the couch in front of Kwest and Quincy.

"In two weeks, G-Major is throwing a party for Halloween and we wanted to invite you guys as a thank you for helping us," Tommy announced, holding their invitations in his hand.

"That's awesome!" SME said in unison.

"That's not it," Kwest cut in.

"Guys, that's cool enough," Spied reasoned.

"We know, but we want you to perform."

"WHAT?!" SME shouted in disbelief.

"Is that cool or-" Kwest started, smirking.

"That's great!" Spied exclaimed.

"Freakin' awesome!" Kyle yelled.

"Cool," Wally said smoothly.

"So here are your invitations," Tommy said, standing up and handing each of them an invitation.

Wally took his and before opening it said, "Hey, are you gonna invite Jude-"

"Wally!" Spied exclaimed, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Wait! What?" Tommy asked, confused. He had heard Wally but wanted to make sure his brain wasn't making him think he was hearing things.

"Nothing. He has this disease where he spits out Beatles references. It's really annoying-" Kyle said, trying to brush off the subject at hand.

"You know Jude?" Tommy asked.

The three boys fell silent. "Do you?" Tommy pressed.

"Um," Spied said, audibly.

"I asked you a question," Tommy continued, his frustration level rising with each passing second.

"Yes," Spied blurted finally.

"How?"

"We kinda came here together," Kyle announced.

"What?"

"We went to high school together. We're really good friends," Wally finished.

"And you never bothered to tell me?" Tommy asked. Kwest smirked; it was just like Tommy to make everything about him.

"We didn't know you knew her until she talked and we met you and then the frat party and-"

"What?!" Tommy asked, confused. _Again_.

"What Kyle is trying to say is that we pieced it together at our first meeting because Jude mentioned you and then at the frat party with the whole step-sib thing, then it was official," Wally said.

"Oh," Tommy resounded.

A few silent moments passed before anyone spoke again.

"Is she okay?" Tommy asked.

Spied's eyebrows furrowed. "You see her more than we do."

"Well, kinda," Tommy shrugged.

"What?" Spied asked.

"It's nothing."

"Okay," Spied brushed off Tommy's comment. He'd find out later. He always did.

"Let's get to work," Kwest said, trying to bring the room back to the same excitement level it had before Tommy had gone all melodramatic. Like he always did.

"Spied."

Spied walked over to Tommy. "Yeah?"

"Can you give this invite to Jude? For the party?"

Spied nodded. "Um, sure."

Kwest smiled. "Give this one to her roommate, Ratt?"

Spied laughed and understood completely. "Pats."

"Yeah," Kwest said.

"Okay, will do," Spied said, nodding.

"Anyone else?" Tommy asked, an idea sprouting in his head.

Spied nodded again, smiling. "There are Jude's two best friends."

Tommy pulled his last two invites out and handed them to Spied. "Okay, give these to them too."

"Thanks," Spied said, smiling.

But Tommy smiled bigger. "No. _Thank you_."

Spied nodded and walked back into the live room, putting the invites on the stool next to the door. "Tommy, I know what-" Kwest started as he watched his friend smile.

"I'm not doing anything," Tommy rebutted.

"_Right_," Kwest said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy shook his head and pressed the intercom button. "Okay guys. Spiederman Mind Explosion, Sarah, take 1."

"_And if you sent a raid out, a raid on me.  
Well tell me that it takes two, to come in secretly.  
And take 'em out and end all end all to be,  
Well tell _me are you waiting for someone like me"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jude had seen or heard from Apolo. She was going to e-mail him to wish him good luck since he was in China for the first World Cup of the season when she got to her dorm, but someone had other plans. Jude opened the door to her dorm as Patsy practically jumped on her. "Jude, where have you been?" Patsy asked, almost frantic. 

Jude pushed passed Patsy, her eyebrows furrowing. "Library, studying? Why?"

Jude tossed her book bag on her bed and took a bottle of water off the bookcase, opening it. "Sadie has been calling non-stop looking for you, that's why!" Patsy exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jude took a sip of her water, her back to Patsy. "And that's my problem, how?"

Patsy rolled her eyes. "Did you shut your phone off again?"

Jude's eyes widened. She turned towards Patsy with only feigned interest on her face. "How's your song coming along?"

"Harrison, stop changing the subject!" Patsy shouted.

Jude sighed. "So what if I shut my phone off?"

"She's your sister!" Patsy cried, her face beginning to fluster.

"Exactly the point I'm trying to get across!" Jude shouted back. "_MY_ sister and _this_ is how she does things? I _don't_ think so."

Patsy breathed deep, trying to calm herself down. "You have to talk to her," Patsy reasoned.

Jude scoffed. "Says who, you?" Jude asked. "No offense, Pats, but though you look tough on the outside and I know you really could _kick_ someone's ass, I know you wouldn't harm me," she said, confidently.

Patsy shook her head, smirking slightly. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Well, for one," Jude started, counting off one finger, "I know people like my sister give you hives and you only tolerate them because by association I am your friend and she's my sister and two," she continued counting off a second finger and sitting down on her bed, "where are you gonna find a roommate as awesome as me?"

Patsy laughed lightly. "Mighty big ego you have there, Blondie!"

"I try," Jude said, shrugging. She picked up a current copy of Rolling Stone from the pile of papers next to her bed and began to flip through it.

"So you gonna talk to her?" Patsy asked, sitting on her bed.

Jude stared at the last page of the magazine where the weekly charts were placed. "Ask me that in a couple years and I may have an answer."

"Harrison!" Patsy shouted, throwing a pillow at Jude's head.

"What?!" Jude asked innocently, dropping the magazine and holding onto the pillow.

"Well, if you don't have plans on making up with your sister, then at least make-up with Quincy," Patsy stated.

Patsy stopped and looked confused. "I can't believe you said that, Patsy!" Patsy said out loud.

Jude's eyes widened. "Me either. Why would I make up with him?" Jude asked Patsy who still looked confused.

Patsy sighed. "Because he didn't really do anything. It was your sister."

Jude scoffed. "He has a _girlfriend_!"

Patsy slowly smirked. "And that stopped you before, _how_?"

Jude glared at Patsy. "Shut up!" It really hadn't stopped her before; she was disgusted by the way Tommy acted when she found out, but the more she hung out with him, the more those feelings and thoughts disappeared.

"So I'm right?" Patsy asked, her smirk turning into a smile.

"Whatever," Jude muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He invited all of us to a Halloween party in a week."

Jude eyed Patsy who looked excited about going out again. "Fine."

"Good," Patsy said, nodding.

"Yep," Jude responded shortly.

"Cause I could technically go by myself since my invitation came from Kwest," Patsy started, getting off her bed and walking towards Jude, placing her hands on Jude's shoulders, "but like you said, where am I gonna find a roommate as awesome as you?"

Jude quickly glared at Patsy who smiled. "I'm gonna think things through before I speak from now on."

Patsy squeezed Jude's shoulders. "That's a good idea, Blondie," Patsy said as she walked away towards the bathroom. Jude tried to throw Patsy's pillow back at her, only to miss and hit the trash can, knocking it on its side, spilling the contents. Jude groaned and Patsy laughed as she noticed her friend's mess.

* * *

It was a couple days before the G-Major Annual Halloween Party and the entire staff was at Pressure getting ready. Tommy was in the entrance, setting up the hall way for when the guests walked in. He placed the last fiber in the broom of the statue of Elphaba that stood in the far corner of the room. There were three white spotlights that shadowed the statue and on the night of the party, the cauldron and the space around the statue would be encased with smoke from fog machines. At least that was Tommy's plan. 

Tommy walked towards the other side of the room to admire his work. "So what do you think?" Tommy asked Kwest as he saw his friend walk in from the corner of his eye.

"Not bad," Kwest commented, checking out the display.

"I know," Tommy quipped arrogantly.

Kwest laughed and shook his head. "So do you have the instructions on that balloon arch?"

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you were getting them?"

"No, I gave them to you," Kwest rebutted.

"No, _I_ gave them to _you_," Tommy responded.

"No, you-" Kwest started.

"Whatever. Tonight, we'll both get them."

"Fine," Kwest surrendered.

"Where are the extra spiderwebs?" Tommy asked, as other ideas floated into his head about his display. Before Kwest could answer, E.J. poked her head around the corner of the hallway.

"Did you guys pack the fog juice for the machines?"

Kwest thought for a second. "Yeah, they are in that black box next to the machines on the stage."

E.J. smiled even though she was in a hurry with a million other things to do on her list. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, walking away as her heels clacked against the tiled floor.

"No problem," Kwest said to the air.

"Have you seen Darius?" Tommy asked as he bent down and searched through a box of supplies he was using for his display.

"No, but I heard he was in the building and then some of the guys who were installing a part of the haunted house like freaked. I don't get it? Why?" Kwest asked.

"No clue," Tommy stated, shrugging.

"Darius, I'd like to introduce you to two of the finest interns I've had the chance to work with. Kwest Williams and Tom Quincy," Georgia announced as she walked through the walkway to the entrance of Pressure where Kwest and Tommy were decorating.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping out today," Darius said as he shook hands with the interns.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting us," Kwest replied.

"It's the least I could do," Darius said, shrugging.

"Thanks," Tommy resounded.

"The band that's playing came from these guys. These guys are great at their job," Georgia commented.

"Glad to hear it-woah! What the hell is this?" Darius exclaimed as he looked at the display Tommy had slaved over for the first time.

"I don't know," Georgia responded, eyeing the two men in front of her as they began to become nervous.

"T-" Kwest whispered to Tommy.

"Shut it!" Tommy whispered back. Kwest nodded once and kept his attention on Darius who looked as if he was going to blow the neck vein that had started to show.

"This-" Darius said, pointing to the display, "-needs to get redone. Big D is not happy." Tommy stared at Darius and then at his display. He was trying to figure out what was so wrong; so the broom was a little out of place and the cauldron was a bit scratched? But did he have to blow a gasket? Then it hit him. It was totally wrong. Elphaba wasn't supposed to be sitting; she was flying. It was Glinda that was sitting. But he wasn't going to freak. Tommy stayed cool and collected, even though he was slightly pissed.

"We'll get right on it," Tommy announced. Kwest glanced at Tommy and nodded.

"I knew I could count on you two to fix someone's shitty mistake. Team players. You're right, Georgia, these guys are good," Darius commented to Georgia, patting Tommy on the back.

"Yep," Georgia replied.

D smiled. "Let's hit the haunted house."

"Sure thing," Georgia resounded. Darius walked through the walkway without looking back. Georgia walked out backwards, looking at the boys, and mouthed 'Sorry' as she turned the corner. The two men nodded.

"And now I know why the guys at the haunted house are freaked," Tommy stated after a few seconds silence.

"Yep," Kwest said, nodding.

Tommy picked up his sketch from the box in front of him and stared at it. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Oh yeah," Kwest agreed, picking up some fishing line from the box next to him.

They spent the next five hours fixing _someone's_ shitty mistake.

----------------

"These things are originally priced at 4,000 dollars. Who the hell would pay for something like that?!" Tommy exclaimed as he placed another voucher for APO jeans in a tote bag later that night. They were on swag duty and it was taking them a while to get used to their small assembly line; Kwest started and Tommy finished.

"The people coming to this party?" Kwest informed Tommy.

"True."

"Yeah," Kwest said, nodding. "So are we still going as-"

"Don't say it," Tommy resounded.

"What?" Kwest questioned as he tossed another iPhone gift certificate into a bag.

"I know what we decided, but I don't want you to say it," Tommy answered.

"But it's still on?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, Ang loved the idea, so yeah," Tommy said reluctantly.

"Well, who wouldn't? You have to admit that that night was freakin' awesome!" Kwest responded, reminding Tommy of a night he wanted badly to forget, but couldn't.

"I guess," Tommy said unenthusiastically.

Kwest eyed his friend, passing him another bag full of pricey items. "We rocked the stage that night. That's why we won," Kwest reminded Tommy.

"Yeah," Tommy stated, his head full of thoughts of that night. Although it was a hard night to forget, he could only remember his regrets, not the fun that had gotten him there.

"Too bad Chaz isn't a part of the picture. That'd be cool," Kwest commented.

Tommy's ears perked as he heard his best friend talk about their former friend. "Yeah, I wonder why he just up and left?" Tommy asked. Chaz hadn't been a part of the picture since that night.

"No clue," Kwest responded, shaking his head and continuing to start more bags of swag.

Tommy sat next to his friend, filling up bags for the rest of the night; his head full of thoughts about that night, his regrets, and his former friend. Little did he know that though he had regrets, he wasn't the only one. And that someone else was doing all they could to keep them from popping up at the worst time.

* * *

It was eight 'o' clock at night on October 27 and they were _still_ getting ready. Becoming someone else was hard work. Jude sat on her bed, adding another layer of DuWop's Lip Venom to her already plump lips. 

"Patsy, are you done?" Jude asked, looking in the mirror at her reflection.

"I'm still teasing!" Patsy yelled from the bathroom where hairspray and her pick were her friends at the moment.

"Well, tell your hair that your brother can kick its brother's ass and let's go!" Jude stated, smirking as she picked up their party invites from her desk and placed them in her purse.

"Oh, you are so funny!" Patsy said as she finished the back of her hair.

"I know," Jude said, putting her heels on.

"Hey, how are your lips?" Patsy asked as she fixed the sides of her hair.

"They are bigger. I feel like I got stung by a bee," Jude commented.

"That's the point!" Patsy exclaimed as she took out her black eyeliner and fixed her eyes once more.

"I know, but I'm drooling because I'm not used to them," Jude said, wiping the corners of her mouth.

"I love this," Patsy muttered, laughing at her friend's comment.

"Are _you_ done yet?!" Jude yelled.

"Yes," Patsy said, coming out of the bathroom. She spun for added effect and Jude's jaw dropped.

"WOW! I never knew Death Eaters were so hot?!" Jude commented on Patsy's attire.

"Why thank you! I knew Cobain liked whores," Patsy remarked as she grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" Jude said, lightly smacking Patsy with her hand as she picked up her purse.

"Let's get out of here!" Patsy shouted with glee.

"Partyyyyy!" the girls resounded as they skipped down the hall and out the door to the town car that was picking them up to take them to the party.

----------------

The car stopped fifteen minutes later after making the rounds and picking up all of Jude's friends. SME was last on the list and closest to Pressure, but because of their "costumes", Spied wanted them to be picked up.

Spied was the first in the car. "Woah dude! Nice car!" he exclaimed, sliding next to Kat, whose dress was getting caught on his cape. The pair pried the pieces of fabric away from each other, laughing.

"I know!" Jamie shouted, pushing his round glasses farther up on his face.

Wally and Kyle followed suit. Wally squeezed in between Patsy and Jude, leaving Kyle to the car floor. "How?" Spied asked.

"G-Major," Jude muttered solemnly, pointing to a white card next to a complimentary bottle of champagne on the side of the car that read: 'Compliments of G-Major. Hope you enjoy your ride!'

Spied shook his head. "You know Courtney wouldn't be so high strung."

Kyle nodded and tapped Jude on the knee. "Yeah, she'd get drunk."

Everyone nodded agreeing except Jude. "Or let her hair down," Wally offered.

"Or flash someone," Patsy commented. Jude and Kat slightly smirked and the boys grinned widely.

"And sometimes she'd do all three," Jamie mentioned. The group laughed and Jude scoffed.

Jude shook her head and smirked. "Funny, none of that is happening."

"Damn!" Wally exclaimed. Jude laughed and placed her hand on one of Wally's red tight-clad thighs.

"And I thought you were the most mature of the group," Jude responded.

"You thought wrong," Wally remarked.

"Obviously," Jude said, laughing.

"We are here!" Kat and Spied shouted. The party was just beginning.

----------------

After taking group pictures on the black carpet and getting past security, the group walked through the entrance hall in awe. The music was loud and the bass was pumping through the walls. Elphaba was flying over them and Glinda was welcoming them in. The lights were bright and heavy; the air had a layer of drama, as if it sensed what would become of the night.

The bar, which was already packed, was on the opposite wall of the large dance floor and just outside the entrance way was someone Jude wasn't ready to see.

"Hi," Jude said, handing him her coat and purse.

"Hey Jude."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Anything for you, Girl," he said, smiling. In return for her coat and purse, he gave her a tag with a number on it, corresponding to the hanger that would house her possessions for the night.

"Tommy," Jude responded sternly.

"I know," Tommy resounded, nodding.

Jude took in Tommy's appearance for the first time. White bandana. Check. Parachute pants. Check. Silently Jude laughed but didn't comment. She'd attack his attire later. "Good," Jude remarked and walked away, never saying good-bye.

Angie stood off to the side of the coat room, watching Jude walk away. She made her way over to Tommy with a pomegranate cosmo in her hand. "So you never told me how you knew Jude?" Angie asked as she sidled up next to Tommy.

Tommy took another guest's coat before turning to Angie. "What?"

"Well at the kick-off, when Jude left after everything, you tried to help her, which I thought was very gentlemanly of you by the way, but she just pushed you off. It seemed you knew her or something," Angie responded, sipping gingerly at her drink.

Tommy stared at Angie and then at the bar. "Um, well, can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure thing, babe," Angie answered. Tommy motioned for someone to take his place and he made his way to the bar through the throngs of guests.

"Karma."

"Lil' Tommy Q!' Karma squealed at the sight of Tommy. Tommy sighed, but continued his venture.

"What did you tell Ang about that day at French roast?" he asked.

"Reliving the past, are we, Quincy?" Karma asked seductively, her breath full of alcohol. "You know I could help you with-"

"Just answer the question," Tommy stated, slightly aggravated.

"I told her she was blonde, a little taller than her, and young."

"You never told her it was Jude?" he asked.

"Jude? It was Jude? As in Sadie's sister, Jude?" Karma questioned, her eyes full of wonder or maybe just alcohol.

"Here we-" Tommy started.

"No wonder she looked so familiar at the kick-off!" Karma exclaimed, finally putting pieces of that day together.

"Yeah."

"Nope. I didn't tell her that because I didn't know, but if you'd like, I could-" Karma started.

"No, thank you," Tommy responded and walked away, without saying good-bye. It was already becoming a trend for the evening.

----------------

Jude aimlessly walked around Pressure, not sure what she was doing or who she was looking for. She didn't really want to be there, but there she was; a Courtney Love wannabe with just as much attitude. "Sadie."

Jude placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed to announce her presence in a room with an over-powering stereo system.

"Jude!" Sadie exclaimed. She placed her highball glass on the bar and pulled Jude into a hug; a bone-crushing, lung-deflating hug.

"Ow!" Jude responded, feeling her lungs and ribs touch for the first time in her life.

"Sorry," Sadie muttered, loosening her hold on Jude. "I wasn't sure you'd come, but then I saw Harry Potter and Tina Turner over there and I figured-" she said, in regards to Jamie and Kat's costume choices.

"Yeah." Jude nodded, cutting Sadie off. "Can we talk?"

Sadie scoffed, but it was lost on Jude and came out as inaudible cough. "That's what I've been trying to do for the-"

"I know and I want to now."

Sadie nodded as she took in her sister's serious face. "Okay, let's go outside." Jude and Sadie weaved through the crowd on the dance floor, making their way to the outdoor patio. A few costume-clad groups were outside, reveling in the heating lamps spread sporadically on the cement floor.

"So-" Sadie started, leaning against the railing that defined the boundaries of the patio.

"We're not okay," Jude remarked.

"Jude-"

Jude cut off Sadie again by raising up her hand. "Let me finish, okay?"

"Yeah," Sadie whispered, unsure how the conversation was going to go.

"I thought we were stronger than that. I mean through everything that happened last year, I thought we were good. But I was wrong." Tears began to form on Sadie's eyes, even though she wished them away; she was the strong one or so she had always thought. But even then she knew she had always been wrong. Being the older sister didn't always mean being the stronger one; that was Jude.

"I thought I could trust you, but you kept them a secret. Why?" Jude asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

"I-"

"Why?"

Sadie glanced at her sister and then turned away. "I was ashamed."

"What?" Jude asked in confirmation.

Sadie turned back towards Jude and took her hands into her own, trying to forge some unspoken sisterly bond between the two of them again. "Jude, you know everything I have been through last year too and I-with everything that happened with Dad, I didn't want to admit it, so I kept it hidden. I figured that if I never physically admitted who they were then they didn't really exist in that way, you know?"

"Yeah," Jude responded, nodding. She kind of understood her sister's crazy methodology.

"If I continued to say that Ang and Martin were just part of my Greek life then they weren't actual people in my real life," Sadie continued.

Jude knew how hard it was for her sister to admit her faults, so she easily let go of the mishap, but she wasn't entirely forgiven; Jude still needed some time. "I'm sorry," Jude replied.

"Me too. I just hate admitting that Dad did this to us. That Mom did this to us."

"I know," Jude agreed.

"Things would be so different if things hadn't been so crazy for all of us."

Jude nodded. "Yeah. They would be."

"But I trust you and I love you. Not just because you are my sister but because you are an amazing person, Jude."

Jude smiled; a weight partially lifting off her shoulders. "Ditto."

"So are we a little okay?"

"Yeah. After everything that's happened, I need you more than I thought I did," Jude admitted.

"I know. I need you too."

Jude's eyes sparkled. "Sisters forever?"

"And ever and ever," Sadie said, smiling widely.

Jude leaned on her elbows against the railing and Sadie followed suit. "Good, cause I could get Patsy to kick your ass, you know?"

Sadie playfully pushed Jude's arm. "No thank you! Have you seen her stiletto boots? Those are killer!"

"I know," Jude said, grinning.

Sadie smiled again. "I want some."

"I figured as much," Jude said, rolling her eyes.

Sadie pushed off of the railing and rubbed her arms. "Let's get back in there."

Jude nodded and the two walked arm in arm back into the club, where the night got only more interesting.

----------------

Angie slipped her arms around Tommy's waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "So you never finished your story," she whispered in his ear.

Tommy turned around from his position at the bar and pulled Angie into a hug. He took a deep breath. "It was Jude."

Angie rolled her eyes. "I know, but how do you-"

"You know how Karma told you about French Roast?" Tommy asked, cutting off Angie.

"Yeah," she said skeptically.

"It was Jude that I was there with."

"Oh," Angie responded, her mouth turning into an 'o'.

"Look Ang-"

Angie let go of Tommy. "That makes sense, I guess," she commented, shrugging.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I mean all the times that I was with Sadie in Toronto, Jude was always in her room playing her guitar and singing." Angie leaned against the bar next to Tommy. "I mean she's a music freak, kinda like you," Angie said, poking Tommy in the arm.

Tommy's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"So what makes sense?"

Angie thought for a second. "I always thought that's what she wanted to do with her life, I mean her dad was into it and so was she, but when I found out she was coming to NYU, she said PR was her major and I was taken aback. I thought since music was her life then that it would be her life here, but I guess not."

Tommy processed Angie's story for a second. He could never give up music, no matter what. He had a hard time believing someone who loved music as much as he did would stop at the drop of a hat. "Why'd she stop?" he asked.

Angie shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed really secretive about it, so I never asked."

A light bulb went off in Tommy's head. "That might explain-"

"What?" Angie asked.

"Never mind," Tommy muttered.

"But I think its good you two are working together, you could help her music," Angie remarked.

"Yeah, her music," Tommy agreed.

"Maybe you should ask Sadie. She is her sister, you know."

Tommy smirked. "So I heard."

Angie gaped at Tommy and playfully pushed him. "Funny Quincy."

----------------

The crowd had grown as the night progressed and everyone was having fun. Darius walked out onto the stage that had been set up days before and the music suddenly cut. Audible groans were heard, but Darius only smiled.

"I hope you are all having fun tonight!"

The crowd burst with screams, yells, and catcalls. Off to the side of the stage, behind an amp, SME stood, slightly nervous, but mostly pumped.

"We have a special treat for you tonight. This is part experiment, part pet project, but these guys are the real deal. So without further ado, here is The Spiederman Mind Explosion!!!"

Kyle, Wally, and Spied stepped out on the stage to whistles, screams, and yells.

"This is the first song that we have ever recorded. It's called 'What You Need'. We hope you enjoy it."

_And why do I need?  
Why do I need someone else?  
'Cause you comfort me  
You show me how to be myself_

Tommy stood off to the side of the stage next to Kwest as the pair took pride in their finished product. The guys were naturals, so to speak. They hadn't had much time to practice, but they sounded good on stage and that's what ultimately mattered. Though he couldn't help but smile at the guys on stage, Tommy continued to have a nagging feeling over come him and it wouldn't go away.

_Another late night and a radio  
Turn the dial to another sad song _

From the corner of her eye, Jude could see a white bandana and was beginning to bother her concentration on her friends' performance. Finally she looked in the direction of her distraction and smirked.

"Hey. Who is he trying to be? A.J. from the Backstreet Boys?" Jude asked her sister who sang along to the SME song.

Sadie's eyes widened and she slapped Jude on the arm, never having to clarify who the subject of their conversation was. "If the man hears who, he will have a heart attack. Any talk of a receding hairline would send him into a coma."

Jude laughed hard. "Well then, what's the deal with his costume? Honestly. White bandana? Parachute pants?"

Sadie stared at her sister. "How do you not know? It's been the talk of the last year!"

"Um, maybe because I got here a month ago?"

"Fine, chalk it up to being slow on the gossip mill."

"Whatever," Jude said, rolling her eyes.

_And all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

"Anyways, IND and TPB always have a joint welcome back party at the beginning of the spring semester. Sorta like a New Year's thing, just later in the month. Anyway, it became tradition about 5 years ago that we hold a talent contest and guess who last year's winners were?" Sadie asked.

Jude pretended to think hard for a second. "Lemme take a shot. Tommy?"

"Yep. But not just Tommy," Sadie responded.

"Who else?" Jude asked curious.

Sadie grinned widely. "Kwest and their friend Chaz."

Jude's eye widened incredibly. "Shut up! Kwest?!"

"Yeah, I know," Sadie commented.

_Why do you see  
Why do you see someone else  
'Cause I'm losing sleep  
I feel like time is running out  
If you had called an hour ago  
This basement might not be so cold_

"Who's Chaz?" Jude questioned.

"One of their best friends. I don't really know the whole story, but I know that after that night, we never saw him again. Supposedly Tommy and Chaz got into a fight and he washed his hands of them."

"Ouch," Jude commented. Jude couldn't imagine losing a best friend after everything she'd already been through.

"Yeah."

Jude bit her bottom lip, almost afraid to ask the question on her mind. "So how did these three knuckleheads win?"

Sadie smirked. "They formed a boyband called BoyzAttack."

_And all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

Jude choked on her own breath. "Tommy? In a boyband?"

'So much for musical integrity, Mr. Quincy,' Jude thought.

"Yep. I heard from the horse's mouth that it was his idea."

Jude shook her head in disbelief. "Wow."

"Yeah. So every now and then, we razz him and call him Lil' Tommy Q. He hates it. It's hilarious," Sadie remarked, smiling.

"Why would he hate it if that's what made him win?" Jude asked, wondering.

"No clue." Sadie shrugged. "Maybe it had to do with the fact that not everything was so lovely that night."

Jude's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

"Ang and Tommy got into it after he had too many celebratory drinks that night. That was the last time they broke up," Sadie said, setting her focus back on SME, trying hard not to glance at her sister's expression.

Jude sighed. "Oh."

_And why do I need...  
Why do I need someone else? _

The thoughts in Jude's head wouldn't let her focus on her friends any longer. 'Interesting. Very interesting!'

_When all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

_Am I what you need..._

----------------

Somehow all twelve of the Quincy and Williams party ended up in the same vicinity at the same time after SME's performance. Whether it was because they were congratulating the guys on a job well done or they didn't want to be far from whatever drama may occur, no one knew for sure. It just happened.

"Uncle D says it's through this hall," a young man announced as he pulled back the violet curtain that led to the bathrooms. He and a young blonde walked through and glanced at the twelve young guests standing in a circle, chatting enthusiastically.

"He'd be right," Tommy muttered.

"Shay," the young man introduced himself to Tommy and Kwest who nodded a hello back. Shay glanced around again and shook his head, turning around and walking right back out.

"Oh. Hey guys. Cute outfit," the young blonde remarked as she stared at the women in the group.

"Thanks!" Karma exclaimed with a little too much verbose. The blonde rolled her eyes as she scanned the group once more. Her focus stopped on another blonde. And the air stiffened.

"Well if it isn't Avril," the blonde muttered.

Jude turned her focus from her arm to the girl in front of her. "It's not. It's Jude."

The blonde scoffed and licked her lips as if she was getting ready for a verbal beating. "I know. I know who you are," the blonde replied condescendingly.

Jude's eyebrows rose at her tone; she was harboring Courtney Love's persona, no one should have messed with her. "Oh kay?"

The blonde's eyes slightly narrowed. She glanced around her and noticed everyone's focus on her and Jude. She would have complained that their focus should have been on only her, but she didn't want to start anything too dramatic. "You really don't know who I am?"

Jude shrugged slightly as if she was shaking off a meaningless question, which she thought that was. "Sorry," she replied insincerely.

The blonde smirked and her eyes sparkled in the dark room. "It's okay. I'm Eden," she said slowly, letting her words penetrate Jude's thought process.

Jude's eyes narrowed slightly, but no one could tell in the dim lighting.

"I won the first Instant Star," she continued in a slow manner, finishing with a devilish grin.

The group stared at Jude waiting for her response. Jude's eye narrowed even more and she clenched her jaw. She glanced at Sadie who looked uneasy, but didn't say anything.

"Well congratulations," Jude said, not skipping a beat.

Eden scoffed. "Oh kay. I guess I'd be like that too if I-"

"Babe, it's actually this way," Shay announced, popping his head in between the curtain.

Eden's jaw slightly clenched as she turned her head away from Shay. "Oh."

Jude smirked softly.

Eden stared at Jude. "Bye Jude," she said, waving her fingers at the group as she followed her boyfriend through the curtain.

"Bye," Jude replied, letting out the breath she had been holding.

----------------

Jude sat in a patio chair outside of Pressure, trying to get some fresh air after her encounter with Eden. She left Sadie to deal with all the questions. Nothing would come of this if they both kept their mouths shut and that's what Jude planned on doing, until she got a call from a certain short track friend.

"Wish me good luck!"

"I will," Jude responded into her phone.

"Okay."

"GOOD LUCK!" Jude exclaimed, trying to muster as much excitement as possible.

"Thanks! See you when we get back!"

"Cool. Tell Ohno I said hi and Good Luck!" Jude told Bridie.

"Of course I will," Bridie replied. Bridie lugged her gym bag over her shoulder and walked out to the van that was taking them to the venue of the second day of the second world cup in Kobe, Japan.

"Thanks B!" Jude exclaimed with actual happiness as she thought about Apolo.

"Kay, I gotta go, we're heading over right now," Bridie stated as she pushed her bag into the van and took a seat in the back.

"Kay, I gotta go back in," Jude lied.

"Take lots of pictures."

"You too. I wanna see all of Japan!"

"Bye!" Bri shouted to her friend who didn't seem as put together as she tried to make herself sound.

"Bye!" Jude responded lamely, hearing the dial tone as Bridie had already hung up.

Although she didn't want to go back inside, Jude got off her chair and picked up her purse that she had already gotten back from the coat check. She grabbed her coat from the chair arm, stuck her phone in one of its pockets, and placed it over her own arm. Glancing back to make sure she hadn't left anything, she walked away. "Leaving so soon?"

Jude slightly jumped at the figure in the doorway until it emerged. Then she sighed heavily. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

His mouth turned into a toothy smirk. "Can we drop the act?" he asked lazily.

"I've never been good at acting," Jude remarked, keeping a poker face.

Tommy moved forward causing Jude to unconsciously move back. "No, but I heard you've always had a knack for music," he commented, a glint in his eye.

"Who'd-"

"Ang."

"Oh," Jude said, her jaw clenching.

"Yeah."

"So what?" Jude shrugged dismissively.

"It just explains a lot."

Jude rolled her eyes. "If that's what you think."

"It's what I know," Tommy said matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

Tommy went in for the kill. "So why PR if your love is and always has been music?"

Jude's eyes quickly went from large and pensive to thin and angry. She closed the space between them slightly, her voice rising with each word. "You think you know me, Quincy? You think you get me? Understand me? From five minutes with your girlfriend?"

"I-" Tommy started.

"You don't know shit, Quincy!" Jude shouted, pushing Tommy away harshly, her coat falling to the floor.

"Then why don't you tell me," Tommy pressed.

"Because it's none of your business," Jude responded through clenched teeth. Her hands formed fists and she squeezed them tightly, letting her nails leave indentations on her palms as she walked away from Tommy.

Tommy followed her to the railing of the patio and got in her face. "Really? That's not what I think."

"Well I'm glad you've been thinking," Jude responded sarcastically.

"Jude," Tommy muttered.

Jude raised her hand to Tommy's face. "Tommy, just stop," she said, sighing.

Moments of silence passed as Jude leaned against the railing with her head in between her arms and Tommy stealing glances at Jude with baited breath. Finally Tommy couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Jude abruptly looked up and stared at Tommy. He looked genuinely sorry, but for what, Jude didn't know. "How can you be sorry for something that has nothing to do with you?" she whispered.

Tommy shrugged and sighed. "I just am."

Jude turned and faced the street, staring at the city lights. "Have you ever had something that's happened in your past that you wish you could get rid of?" she asked softly, more to herself than Tommy.

Tommy leaned in the same position as Jude who didn't turn and face him. "Every day," Tommy confessed.

Jude looked at the sidewalk in front of the club, not knowing what possessed her to be so truthful with Tommy. He had this way with her and it scared her more than anything. "Yeah, well mine has been haunting me and it just came back," she confessed, her voice clear and robust.

Jude shot a glance at Tommy before turning and walking back into the club, never picking up her coat. Tommy watched Jude flash from his view and reluctantly picked up her forgotten coat. He sat on the chair closest to him with his head in his hands, wondering only one thing: 'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

**A/N: **I know SME's performance wasn't that big of a deal (like performances were in SDC), but there was a reason for it. I wanted that dialogue more than performance to be highlighted. Don't worry, SME _will_ have their time to shine. It just wasn't there. 

Also, the very last part of this chapter (Tommy) gives away something VERY big (in terms of Jude and Tommy's relationship) IF you can remember and _pick it up_. AHAHA. Wow. I am such a dork. :D

Last thing: If anyone can guess what Patsy was in this chapter (in regards to costume), I will give you a preview of the next chapter! It shouldn't be too hard...there were enough hints, I think and I think the biggest one of them all is Patsy herself, but what do I know?

FYI: I have started the next chapter...sorta...so I really really hope it won't take as long to get out as this one did. :D


	7. Parent's Weekend

**A/N: **Hi. I'm really sorry about the wait, but I don't have a lot to say, which is a first. Anyway, I was writing this chapter and at a certain significant part (which you will be able to figure out cause this chapter ends there), I decided to make this chapter two parts; kind of cause and effect. Even though this kind of messes up my chapter outline, but not too bad.

I also wanted to say that I am getting a sort of writer's block on this story. That kind of explains why its taking me forever to get these chapters out. I hate that. I know what I want to happen, but getting that out is getting harder for some reason. It's weird. I'm going to try really hard this weekend to finish the next chapter (which has some personal value to me) and kind of get myself back in the swing of things. I don't know how that's going to go so we'll see. I just wanted to thank you for reading this (the A/N and this fan fic) because it's getting harder for me to write; at least this story (cause I already started a new one. ;D).

My new story is called: "Don't Stand So Close To Me."

Check it out if you haven't already and I'm updating it after I post this. :D

**THANKS:**

scrubslover: Thanks! You will have some idea of her past in the next part of this chapter. And in the subsequent ones where Jude has a talk with a certain parental figure and a meeting with a certain someone.

Lil Spazzy Q: Man, it could have been more than two! I just kind of ran with it and it turned out really long. LOL! That's Patsy for you! She's universal to her friends. Oh, that's so cool. Where do you skate? I'm glad it helped. Answer: Never. It's all fictional. He made it up for the talent contest and brought Kwest and then-friend Chaz into it. So, no, BoyzAttack in not actual boyband in the musical world in this fan fic. :D You will kind of get a glimpse hinting at Eden in the next part of this chapter. Angie…Angie…Angie. I will say one thing: she's a hypocrite. If you know why she is, then there is your answer. It was talked about slightly in the last chapter, but I don't know if anyone caught it. Thank you! I like Patsy.

NEXT CHAPTER (part 2): the aftermath of Parents' Weekend.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

Tommy rolled over and groaned. His head was pounding from the G-Major party. Still. That had been three days ago. He didn't even make it to Thompson's class; he had Kwest fill in for both of them. When Kwest came back, he told Tommy that Jude hadn't been in class either, but Patsy had. Leave it to the friends/roommates to pick up the slack, right?

"Fuck!" Tommy cursed loudly as he sat up in bed. It was a swift movement; one that he regretted. He slightly massaged his temple, hoping to magically lessen the pain that continued to resound in his head.

Tommy suddenly stopped. He looked around his bedroom, in hopes to find the source of something that had also started to bother him when he woke up. It was a beeping sound, but from where, he didn't know.

He reluctantly pulled back the covers, got out of bed, and searched. Once at his desk, he started to rifle through his paperwork, but there was nothing. He had given up looking at his desk when he turned around and then he heard it again.

He faced his desk once more and looked down. Whatever it was beeped again. Tommy picked up an unfamiliar black wool trench coat.

Once he held it up, he knew exactly who it belonged to. It even smelt like her. He checked one pocket and to no avail; nothing. He checked the other pocket and came out victorious.

A cell phone.

A low-battery cell phone that magically fit his own plug.

-+-+-+-+-+-

It was eleven in the morning on a Tuesday. Sadie and Jude were talking about what they were going to do once they left Sadie's room. Jude was sitting on Sadie's armchair and Sadie was sitting on her bed. Since the Halloween party, Jude had spent every night at Sadie's. She didn't know why, but felt it was something she needed to do. To get her mind off of what had happened and how close she had almost let herself fall apart. Again.

Sadie's phone rang loudly and she answered it unsurely because the number came up private. She pulled it off her nightstand and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sweetie."

Sadie's eyes went wide and she smacked Jude on the arm. Hard. Jude looked up at Sadie and glared at her. Sadie pointed to her phone and Jude looked at her sister, confused. Sadie pressed the speakerphone button on her cell and continued talking.

"Um, hi Dad." Jude's eyes went wide as she realized who Sadie was talking to. Him.

"Hi. I just wanted to remind you and your sister that our plane is coming in late Thursday night and we're just gonna-" Stuart started.

"Plane, Dad?" Sadie asked, completely unaware of what her father was talking about.

"Yes. Plane. It's Parent's Weekend, remember?" Stuart asked.

Sadie's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry. Things have just been so busy with school that I forgot," Sadie recovered.

"It's understandable, Sade."

"Okay. So you are coming in Thursday night and?" Sadie asked, looking at Jude.

"And we're just going to take a cab to our hotel and meet you girls early for breakfast before all the festivities."

Jude rolled her eyes at her sister. She knew what was going on and didn't like it. "_We_."

"Yvette and I. Sad-" Stuart started again.

"Right. I think my brain is fried. Sorry," Sadie said, falsely. She was becoming more and more unhappy by the minute.

"It's okay," Stuart responded. "Has your mom called?"

Jude and Sadie furrowed their eyebrows at each other. "Um, no. Why?"

"Well, I talked to her and she and Don are thinking about making a trip out to see you guys too."

Jude's heart sank slightly. After the past weekend, she didn't really need this. At all. "Lovely," Sadie responded sardonically.

"Yes," Stuart said in the same tone.

Sadie glanced at Jude who was looking unnervingly sad. "Well, Dad. I loved to keep talking, but Jude and I were just going to step out so-"

"Oh, well tell Jude, we love her. Tell her that she needs to turn her phone on because it keeps going to voicemail."

Jude looked at Sadie and smiled thankfully. 'Yeah, if I can find my phone', Jude thought to herself.

"Will do. Love you, Dad," Sadie replied, nodding.

"We love you too."

Sadie rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Bye."

Sadie hung up and tossed her phone next to her on the bed. She looked at Jude, smiling. "They told me to tell you that they love you."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I heard."

Sadie smirked widely. "I know. I just like to rub it in your face sometimes."

Jude scoffed. "There's the sisterly love I've been missing so much." Sadie smiled. "We love you too!" Jude exclaimed mockingly.

Sadie playfully glared at Jude. "Whatever."

Jude sighed loudly. "Let's get some coffee. I need it already."

"Yeah, me too. All this happy family stuff is gonna make me sick."

"You said it, sister," Jude replied as she grabbed her purse, getting ready to leave with her sister.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Tommy and Kwest sat outside of French Roast a few hours after Tommy had woken up that morning. They were sipping their espressos, taking in the busy city streets when they set their sights on their two favorite women.

The girls were making their way to their very own table, when the boys silently invited them to sit at theirs, with nothing but wide grins. The French Roast waitress nodded in understanding after the girls sat next to each other at Tommy and Kwest's table. She handed them their menus and excused herself for a second.

Kwest smiled widely, bringing his cup to his mouth, but before sipping, he managed to squeak out a "Hello!" to the girl sitting in front of him.

She snorted in an unfeminine manner, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Wanna let the rest of us in on your secret?" her sister asked.

Kwest cleared his throat and placed his cup down, slightly blushing. "No secret," he said, shaking his head.

"You're just that happy to see each other then?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Both of them shrugged, nonchalantly. "Maybe."

Jude couldn't help but rolled her eyes at her sister's comment and the sight in front of her. She knew her sister liked Kwest. She just didn't know how much or if anything was going on between them. She wanted to know though.

"So…" Jude started. Their French Roast waitress came just as Jude started to speak.

"Sorry, what can I get for you?"

Jude picked up her menu, never having looked at it, while Sadie glanced at hers hurriedly, and handed it to the waitress as she said, "I'll have a grande iced café latte sweetened."

The waitress took the menu and wrote Jude's order down on her tablet. "Oh. And a chocolate croissant."

Tommy's eyes sparkled as he grinned at Jude's order. Sadie smiled as well. "I'll have the same just instead of the latte; can I have a green tea?"

The waitress nodded as Jude shook her head. 'Wimp!' Jude thought as she listened to her sister's order and remembered how she had stated she wanted coffee moments before.

Sadie turned and stuck her tongue out at Jude as if she had read her mind as she closed her menu and handed it to the waitress. The waitress took the menu and placed it underneath her arm, nodded and then walked away.

"Chocolate croissant?" Tommy asked as the foursome settled into a comfortable silence.

Jude turned her head away from Sadie and stared at Tommy, playfully glaring at him. Tommy smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Kwest scoffed and laughed.

Sadie took turns staring at the pair who had resorted to looking in opposite directions with grins plastered on their faces. Sadie's face started to burn as she thought about the silent exchange between her sister and her sorta sister's boyfriend. She did not like it one bit.

'I am not going to have her ruin everything I have worked for!' Sadie silently promised herself.

Once again a comfortable silence floated over the table. The French Roast waitress, whose name they found out was Marissa, brought Jude and Sadie's order.

The two attacked their drinks as if they were dehydrated from the few minutes they had been sitting there. Sadie placed her glass down first and cleared her throat.

"So, when are you parents coming in?"

Kwest and Tommy stared at Sadie for a second and then glanced at each other before cracking up.

"What?" Sadie asked, curious.

Jude placed her glass down and looked at the pair in front of her, confused.

"Grad students don't participate in Parent's Weekend."

Jude nodded, understanding, while Sadie turned into a tomato.

"Oh."

"Is that part of the official grad student handbook?" Jude asked.

Kwest shook his head. "It's unspoken. Just understood."

"Oh. Like a fraternity," Jude commented.

Tommy slightly glared at Jude and shook his head. Jude just shrugged.

"So when are your parents coming in?" Kwest asked.

"Friday," Sadie responded, picking up her tea again.

"Cool. I'd like to meet them."

Tommy's eyes widened incredulously. "Meeting the parents already, are we? When's the wedding? Am I invited?" he asked sardonically.

"Yeah, I wanna plan the bachelorette party!" Jude added.

"Yeah, I bet you would," Sadie commented.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, guys," Kwest responded.

"We thought so," Jude replied, looking at Tommy who smiled.

"Anyway, I really would," Kwest informed Sadie.

Sadie sighed. She was excited that Kwest wanted to meet her parents, but the mere thought of it was making her nauseous as her dramatic past wouldn't leave her alone. "I don't know," Sadie said, hesitantly. "I think it would just be easier if we had a simple dinner out. No drama."

"Yeah, right," Jude muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kwest's eyes widened as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Hey, we can have a dinner all together!"

"Oh lord," Jude whispered, rolling her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea; she just didn't want her parents to be a part of the equation. At all.

"I don't know about that," Sadie commented.

"We're going to practically be all together anyway," Tommy reasoned.

"How do you figure?" Jude asked, somewhat angrily. Of course, Tommy came in to back up his friend. Why would she think any different?

"Well, I'm assuming Angie will ask me to go with her to have dinner with you guys," Quincy responded, logically. Jude rolled her eyes again.

"And I'm assuming that you'd ask me to go too," Kwest responded, looking at Sadie.

"So, we'd be there anyways," Tommy reasoned.

"And, don't you think it would be better to have this dinner in private, not public. Just in case," Kwest added.

The wall of doubt that Sadie had created was slowly wearing down. "Well…"

"Oye vay," Jude commented, rolling her eyes. Again.

"Jude," Sadie said, sternly. She wasn't too thrilled about having dinner with her parents either, but she didn't need the dramatics of one Jude Harrison either.

Jude sighed loudly, clenching her jaw. "Look, Sadie," Jude replied, turning towards her sister. "You know I hate this idea. Everything about it. No offense," Jude said, looking at the pair across from her. "I just…I really don't want anything to do with this."

"Jude, please," Sadie pleaded. "You know there will be more drama if you don't go."

Jude glanced at the three people she shared a table with, finally glancing at Tommy, whose eyes pleaded with her as well. "Fine," Jude gave in. "Just tell me what time I'm supposed to be there and I'll go, but I'm not doing anything else. My presence better be good enough."

"You won't have to lift a finger," Kwest responded as Sadie smiled widely.

"Okay then," Jude muttered.

Kwest and Sadie started planning their little get together, while Jude stared off into the city, Tommy watching her from the corner of his eye. The two, unbeknownst to them, were having the same lingering feeling: that this grand idea was not going to turn out so well in the end, no matter how well planned it was.

* * *

Jamie stood outside the door of Tommy and Kwest's apartment, ready to go in, when his phone rang. For the third time in a half an hour. It was Kat. Again.

"Hey, ask Tommy if he'd like to do the fashion show for me? Please? I need a hot guy!" Kat exclaimed into the phone, never saying hello.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Hey!" Jamie cried. "What am I chopped liver? I thought I was the hot guy?"

"You are, Jame," Kat said, smiling at Jamie's insecurities. "But I need an OLDER hot guy," she reasoned.

"Oh. Okay," Jamie conceded.

"Don't bother coming home if he says no," Kat warned.

"Oh. Kay," Jamie said to the dial tone, as Kat had already hung up her end of the line. Jamie placed his cell phone back into his pocket and sighed. He knew she wasn't kidding.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Everyone here?" Kwest asked from the kitchen, his head poking around the corner.

"Yep. Wally, Kat, and Kyle are with their parents. Patsy said she needed to study so…" Jude replied from her spot on the couch. The fact was that Patsy wasn't into the whole parent's thing so she didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable and decided to stay at her dorm.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room of Tommy and Kwest's apartment, trying to make themselves comfortable before dinner was served.

"How is everyone?" Yvette asked, breaking the solid ice in the room. She sat next to Stuart and across from Victoria and Don.

"Good," Sadie replied. She sat on the couch in between Jamie and Jude, Spiederman on Jude's left. It was a tight squeeze on the couch, but none of them wanted to break the silent bond they had created: the parents were the enemies.

"Yeah, good. School's fine," Jude muttered, thinking she had to add something to mix so that no one would pester her specifically.

Tom smiled at the look on Jude's face; she was anything but pleased. He would have taken pleasure in teasing her, but he didn't have any reason to be happy either; Martin was sitting on the other side of Angie. Had he not been in the picture, Tommy would have taken the chance, but he decided to wait until a more appropriate time.

"Anything new?" Don asked.

"Nope," Sadie replied shortly.

"Oh. Okay," Don responded, looking at Victoria who that his attempt at small talk had gone unnoticed or was rather ignored.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Kwest slid the garlic bread into two baskets and walked around the corner. "Dinner's ready!!"

Everyone jumped up, excited that they had something to do to fill in the time before they had to talk to each other again. Kwest passed around the bread after everyone had gotten a serving of lasagna.

"So, Mr. Harrison-" Tommy started, putting his beer down next to his plate.

"Call me Stuart, Tom."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Um, okay."

Stuart placed his fork down and cleared his throat. "Now you better take care of my girl here. She's very special to me," Stuart said, pointing to the brunette sitting across from him.

"Stuart, he is doing a great job already," Angie replied, placing a hand on top of Tommy's thigh. Tommy looked at Stuart and smiled. He was speechless, not because of the unexpected comment, but because he thought it was odd that Stuart had taken such a likening to Angie in the few years that they had been a part of each other's lives. He suddenly felt bad for Jude and Sadie who had to sit and watch them.

"I wanna-" Jude seethed. Her face burned. She had never felt more nauseous in her entire life. She didn't understand how her father could sit across from her and say things like that, as if they didn't mean anything.

"Jude."

"I know," Jude whispered to Sadie, who placed a hand on her thigh, trying to calm her down.

"I know," Sadie confirmed and went back to eating.

Jude sat for a couple seconds looking at the people around her. She felt claustrophobic for some reason and it was getting harder and harder to sit around people she didn't like very much.

"Wow! I'm stuffed." Jude got up from her spot as everyone's eyes darted at her.

Stuart furrowed his eyebrows. "Honey, you barely ate anything," he commented. Jude stopped once she was across the room.

Jude shrugged. "Well, I've been snacking all day, so it caught up to me," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, you know what I told you-" Victoria started.

"I know, MOM!" Jude retorted.

Jude shook her head and continued her walk to the kitchen. Once she had walked around the corner Jamie spoke. "Um, Tommy. Kat wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to model in the fashion show this year. Something about needing an OLDER hot guy," Jamie explained quickly, his cheeks warming up.

Tommy put down his fork and looked over at Jamie, somewhat unsure. "Um, who else is doing it?" he asked, nervously.

Jamie sighed slightly. "Well, all of us, kinda. SME, Pats, Sadie, me, Jude-

"I'll do it!" Tommy exclaimed.

Jamie exhaled loudly. "Thank God!"

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and Jude stormed towards the balcony. "I need some fresh air." Kwest looked extremely apprehensive, knowing that whatever happened in the kitchen, he would have to clean up.

Simultaneously, everyone exclaimed, "Are you okay? What happened?" They were completely taken aback by Jude's actions. One minute she was fine and then next she was accidently dropping plates. Or so they thought.

Tommy knew better. "What's the matter, Blondie?" he asked, smirking as she passed him.

Jude turned and scowled. "Bite me, Lil' Tommy Q!" she said, before stomping outside to the balcony.

Tommy continued to smirk as he saw Stuart. "That's a pretty funny nickname, Tom."

Tommy's cheeks started to burn up as he looked back at Mr. Harrison. "How so?" he coughed out.

Stuart smirked. "Well, for starters Jude is a redhead and secondly, that really only applies to Sadie-"

"Dad!" Sadie cried indignantly.

Tommy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Jude was a redhead? I didn't know that. When did she-"

"Really? Weird. She dyed her hair before her senior year, if I remember correctly," Stuart answered.

Victoria scoffed, trying to play the parent card. "No. Before NYU."

"Really? I could have-" Stuart started.

Sadie sighed. "It was the day after graduation," she responded quietly. Everyone's attention turned on her, completely intrigued by the family dysfunction. "Neither of you would remember; seeing as you weren't even there," she spat, looking at her parents who gaped at her.

"Sadie-" Victoria replied sternly.

Sadie angrily pushed her chair back, cutting her mother off. "Mom, really?" Sadie replied, her face at Victoria's level, her eyes blazing. She couldn't take it anymore, no matter who was watching. "You're going to pull the Sadie card out? I expected more out of you. But I'm glad at least one of you proved me wrong so far this weekend. Who's next?" she asked her parents. Sadie was almost surprised she had silenced the crowd. Almost.

"I don't think you should-" Don started.

Sadie scoffed, moving past her mother and standing next to her stepfather. "Don't think I should what? Hmm? Oh right. I don't give a shit what you think I should or shouldn't do."

Sadie looked at the group, disgusted and angrily stormed off to the balcony to see how her sister was doing.

A few dreadful seconds passed. "Well, that was awkward! Who's ready for dessert?" Martin asked, trying to change the subject.

The group stared at Martin and slowly the tension lessened. "I could take some," Spied replied, hesitantly. Silently, Kwest and Yvette got out of their chairs and went to the kitchen to fetch dessert for the group.

Tommy took the time to fill in some holes. "So Jude was red-" he whispered to Jamie.

"Yep."

"What hap-"

Jamie shrugged. The more he thought about it, the more the events troubled him. Jude was one of his best friends and yet he didn't even know why she had done something so trivial. "All I remember is it was like day and night. I went to the store for my Nana and then I walked over to Jude's and bam!" Jamie clapped his hands together. "She's blonde. I mean, we went to dinner the night before with Sadie and she was red and I wake up and see her the next day and she's blonde. I asked why and all I got was a _I needed a change!_ Sorta a 'don't ask, don't tell' rule between best friends."

"Yeah," Tommy replied, trying to pretend that he understood what Jamie was saying. But he didn't. First off, he had never had that kind of friendship. Yeah, he had Kwest, but even Kwest didn't know his deepest darkest secret. Second, he didn't know what the big deal was with hair color. It didn't really mean anything, did it?

Yvette came around the corner while Tommy processed his conversation. "So who's ready for dessert?" she asked, excitedly.

"We are!" the room sounded.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sadie walked outside, her emotions out of whack from her semi-rebellious stint in front of everyone. She felt better that was for sure; to finally get something off her chest that she had been holding in for awhile was quite liberating.

"Thanks." Jude leaned against the balcony wall and looked down into the city.

Sadie replicated her sister's position and then spoke. "Couldn't have thought of a better excuse?"

Jude slowly turned her face towards Sadie and shook her head, sadly. "No, I wanted to make her mad."

"Kinda back fired, don't you think?" Sadie asked, her face teasing Jude.

Jude laughed slightly. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just hard."

"I know. I just don't want the drama."

Jude nodded. "Me either."

Sadie had to tell her sister something she probably didn't want to hear at the moment. "Then stop being a drama queen."

"But it's hard, Sades!" Jude whined, her face overly dramatic.

"I know, Jude!" Sadie cried. "But you are letting them win!"

Jude took a deep breath and sighed. Her sister was right. The more she blew their presence and actions out of proportion, the more she was losing herself. "You're right."

"Just suck it up." Sadie pouted. "Please. For me?"

Jude frowned slightly, knowing what she had to do. Be the bigger person. "Okay, I can try," Jude conceded.

"Good," Sadie responded, nodding. "Take your time."

Jude nodded as she watched her sister walk back into the apartment that she dreaded to go back into. Jude looked back over the balcony wall and sighed. She didn't want to be the bigger person, but she knew she had to in order to get what she wanted: a drama free freshman year.

Jude took a deep breath and glanced back over her shoulder. It was time. She pushed herself off of the wall and slowly walked back into the apartment, stronger than she had been minutes before. Or so she thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Stuart cleared his throat. Jude had come back from the balcony an hour before and since the most important people in his life were in one room, he felt he needed to take advantage of the situation.

"Well guys, there is another reason why we came out here besides it being Parent's Weekend." Stuart and Yvette glanced at each other silently before either one continued.

Angie turned away from her conversation with her brother. "Really?"

Yvette smiled widely. "Yes," she replied.

"Well…" Sadie pressed. She had a funny feeling creeping up her stomach and it was growing by the second.

"Do you want to tell them?" Stuart asked, looking to his left.

Yvette shrugged. "Only if you don't want to."

Jude stared at her father for a second before a light bulb went off in her head. A light bulb that made her extremely nauseous. She grimaced, already knowing what was coming. "Oh no!" she muttered to herself quietly, her eyes wide.

Stuart smiled. Jude's stomach turned once. "We'll tell them together."

"Shit!" Jude exclaimed lightly.

Sadie and Victoria turned towards Jude and simultaneously replied, "Jude!"

Jude's stomach turned again. "Okay," Yvette responded, oblivious to the distracted members to her right.

Jude shook her head angrily, but no one noticed. Except one her person, but he didn't know what to do. "No. No. No. No. No…" Jude muttered to herself quietly as the room stared to spin.

'This cannot be happening!' she thought to herself.

"We're engaged!" Stuart and Yvette simultaneously replied, beaming with wide grins.

Partly shocked, partly excited, the group congratulated the pair. However, no one's congratulations were heard more than a certain blonde's as her meal came back up in liquid form.

* * *

A/N: I have a skeleton version of most of part 2 and after I update "Don't Stand So Close To Me," I am going to work on part 2 of this chapter so I can get it up sooner rather than later, even if it is 1:30 in the morning here in Cali. I can't sleep for some reason, so I'm going to use that to my advantage. :D 


	8. The Aftermath

**A/N: **I KNOW! Another update and it hasn't been a month. WOW!

Anyway, I don't have much to say. I just really want to get this out.

However, I do want to say that this conversation Jude has with her parent is all me. The conversation was something I had written way before I even started this fan fic. It's from me to one of my parents. Exactly the same one Jude speaks to because I was in the same position Jude is in now (to an extent) and I really never (I still don't really talk to this parent) talked to this parent about how I felt or how things affected me because I knew that nothing would come of it. So I wrote what I would say. And now I'm using it here. That's why in the last chapter I said this part has some personal value to me. And it does because I've put more of myself into this versus more Jude. So yeah…that's my explanation. :D

**THANKS:**

scrubslover: Thank you! I feel bad for Jude too. But I felt it needed to be done (for some other purpose that you will see later). I hope this update is soon enough for you!

up14: I am updating now!

funnechick: You make completely valid points. There are a lot of things going on because no one wants to be the odd man out; they don't want to be viewed any other way than how they are now. It makes things too uncomfortable if everyone knows what has really happened. Bridie and Apolo? They are still competing. Where? And why doesn't Jude know? You'll find out in this chapter. :D The thing with Sadie is that she'd rather have her drama be controlled and contained. Something Jude can't do; she just blows up and it doesn't matter. Sadie will blow up within limits, whereas Jude has none. Throwing up isn't the only reaction from Jude, she does something bigger in this chapter. Stuart's comment? I've been there before. He doesn't see things the way Jude does. (Same thing with my parental drama). And he won't. Maybe. :D I hope you like this chapter. I'm updating now!

DONTCHANGEURMINDTOMMY: Thank you for loving this fic! I'm glad you find it funny. Here is the next chapter!

Oh yeah, I REALLY am updating "Don't Stand So Close To Me" after this. I wasn't feeling the chapter, so I had to fix it. :D

**A/N**: at the bottom too. :D

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

Sadie picked up Jude by one of her arms and pulled her towards the bathroom in the foyer as everyone looked on at the mess their friend had made. Kwest was looking a little queasy at the sight as well; knowing he'd have to clean it up or he'd make Jude do it, which sounded very good at the moment. Sadie opened the door and pushed Jude inside. ''Jude."

Jude pushed herself away from Sadie with a sick look on her face. She was still a bit nauseous and her mouth tasted like vinegar. "You disgust me, you know that?"

Sadie had bent down to squat at the sink, opening the doors underneath it to look for a toothbrush and toothpaste, which she knew Kwest kept spares of. She'd spent the night before obviously. She abruptly turned around and glared at her sister. "What?!"

"How can you be so happy? After they pulled that-" Jude started, sitting down on the toilet after she put the lid down.

Sadie found what she was looking for and stood up, placing one hand on her hip. She closed the doors and placed the toothpaste on the sink. "Do I LOOK happy to you, Jude?"

Jude looked at her sister. Her cheeks were red, she was slightly perspiring at her forehead, and she subconsciously was clenching and unclenching the hand that was holding the toothbrush. Jude took the toothbrush from her sister, almost afraid she was going to break it in two. "No."

"Good. Cause I'm not."

Jude scoffed as she opened the toothbrush. She tossed the plastic container in to the trash can next to her and looked at her sister. "Well, you could have fooled me."

Sadie glared at Jude. "It's called acting, Jude. Try it."

Jude sighed. She didn't like that her sister was mad at her, but this wasn't stupid. This was big. Life changing big. "Look, I'm sorry."

Sadie sighed as well. She wasn't oblivious to how this was affecting her little sister, but she wanted her to keep herself in check. At least until her parents left, then she could blow up anyway she felt. She leaned against the sink and looked at her sister. "I know. Just stop blowing up on me every second something changes. It's not my fault."

Jude placed her head in her hands, the toothbrush between her fingers. "I know. How can you fake this so well?"

Sadie shrugged. "It's easy."

Jude got up from the toilet, wet her toothbrush, and placed some toothpaste on it. She started brushing before she spoke. "Oh weawy?"

Sadie lightly laughed at her sister, who spit after she spoke. "Yeah, it's like…" Sadie started, trying to think of the right thing to say. "It's like…like an…orgasm."

Jude abruptly turned around and gazed at her sister. "What?! How is _that_ suppose to help? I'm a virgin, Sades."

Sadie shrugged again. "So, no one said you had to have sex to know how to fake it."

Jude's eyes widened, thoughts starting to form in her head. "You fake them with Kwest?"

"God no!" Sadie responded indignantly, but then she started to smile slightly.

"Okay, eww," Jude said, shuddering. "I don't want to know, but if not Kwest then who?"

Sadie shook her head, trying not to think about it. That night had not been one of her proudest. She had been naïve and gave in to peer pressure. Just to be accepted. "No one. Just some nameless faceless sophomore last year."

Jude's eyebrows rose. "Whoa. Nice, Sexy Sadie. Or should I say Slutty Sadie."

Sadie slightly glared at Jude. "Stop. You know how much I hate that nickname."

Jude smirked. She continued to brush her teeth as she stared at her sister from the mirror in front of her. Her sister was looking at the floor apprehensively, which told Jude there was more to the story her sister wasn't spilling. But Jude would find out. Eventually.

Jude spit and then rinsed her mouth before turning around and facing her sister. "I know. So you really aren't going to tell me."

Sadie looked up. She couldn't do this now. Not with the news her dad had just laid on them. It would have to wait; forever, if she could help it, but knowing _him_, it wouldn't be that long. She was surprised he had even waited this long. "Yep. It's not a big deal."

"Right," Jude replied, skeptically. She placed the toothbrush on the sink.

Sadie nodded. "Right."

"Okay."

Sadie laughed slightly. "Stop it. Are you ready to go back out there?"

Jude frowned. "If I have to," she replied reluctantly.

Sadie smirked. "You do."

Jude sighed. "Fine."

Sadie opened the bathroom door and left Jude to come out by herself. Jude took a deep breath and left the bathroom before closing the door.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude made it to the living room where all of the men had congregated; all except Kwest who was in the kitchen with the women.

Jude leaned on the couch in front of her, behind Spied's head. "Hey, where is everyone?"

Spied turned his head to the side and smiled, trying to comfort her. "Kitchen. Your dad was just going to tell us a story about you."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Oh lovely. Which one?"

Spied shrugged as the men continued to talk. "Some contest you dropped out of like last year or something? I don't know. I just got into the conversation."

Jude's widened and her breath caught in her throat. "What?!"

Spied shrugged again and turned around, trying to find a place in the conversation. Tommy and Jamie were sitting next to each other, having adamantly placed their attention on Jude's father. Martin sat opposite the pair, feigning interest.

"So it was Jude and this other girl. Jude was pegged to win, but-" Stuart started.

Jude walked up to Stuart angrily. "Dad! I need to talk to you right now!"

Stuart looked up and smiled widely, completely oblivious to his daughter. "Jude, you're feeling better. That's great. Sit." He patted the space next to him. "I was just gonna tell Tom here about-"

Jude shook her head. "DAD! I NEED to talk to you!" she announced.

The men around her looked on and sat speechless, all except Martin who smiled at the drama. Stuart cleared his throat. He stood up reluctantly. "Um, okay. If you insist."

Jude nodded. "I do."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude walked down the hallway angrily and opened the first door she found. It was Tommy's room.

'Lovely,' she thought, pacing.

The door shut and she turned around, seething. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Stuart was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

Jude threw her arms in the air, anything to prove her point. "Telling them about that? No one needs to know about it."

Stuart smiled. "Jude, honey, everyone makes mistakes."

"Don't Jude, honey me." Jude's eyes narrowed. "Everyone makes mistakes?" she mocked.

Stuart nodded. "Yes."

Jude was furious. He was still not getting it. "I was a kid, Dad. A _kid_!" she yelled.

Stuart remained unfazed, which only made Jude madder; it was not the first time Jude had yelled at him and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Yes, but-"

"No!" she screamed. Stuart's eyes widened at the level of Jude's voice. It had never gotten that high. "You cannot do this," she continued, her voice lowered, but still angered. "That was the past and I am finally moving on. I don't need you reminiscing on you trying to be Father of the Year."

Stuart took a step towards his daughter, but abruptly stopped. If flames could have shot out of her eyes, they would have. "Jude-"

"I'm not done," Jude replied quietly, her eyes still flaming. "Sadie had to pick me up off the floor like I was someone's chewed up gum. I refuse to go back there again. And I am NOT going to let you of all people mess that up."

Jude's eyes started to soften as she remembered the year before. When she was that girl. The one she learned to despise because of all the chaos she created. Her eyes became pools of tears and her vision blurred.

Stuart watched his daughter physically fall apart in front of him. His heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. Jude slowly sat on Tom's bed, completely forgetting where she was for the moment. Stuart kept his distance, but tried to comfort his daughter as best as he could. "I didn't know," he confessed.

Jude came out of her daydream. She looked at her father as he stared back at her. Despite how much she wished her father would understand the pain she felt, she knew he still didn't grasp what was in front of him. _Her_. She kept her gaze on him as she spoke. "I know. You don't know shit, Dad," she lowly whispered.

Stuart's eyes widened. "Jude!"

His exclamation told Jude all she needed to know. He'd need more to understand what was going on.

She took a deep breath, knowing she'd need it for the long tirade she was about to begin. "What do you want me to say, Dad?" she started at a surprisingly normal tone. "That I am happy that your mistress is going to be my step-mother? That her kids are going to be my step-siblings?"

Stuart stared at his daughter, completely taken aback. He didn't understand how she could move from one emotion to the next, from one subject to the next without a blink of an eye. He didn't understand his daughter anymore and it scared him. How and when did that happen? Only she knew for sure.

When Stuart didn't answer, she continued.

"Huh?" she pressed, her voice raising a little. "Is that what you want? You can't expect that of me! It's not fair. I never asked for this."

Stuart stayed quiet, thinking it was the best thing for him.

Jude looked away, tears threatening to spill again. She crossed her arms against her chest and turned towards her father. "Do you love her?"

Stuart stared at his daughter.

"You wanna know what I think?" she asked. He didn't answer. "No. You don't. You are just doing this to cover up for your big mistake. The fact that you and Mom are too stubborn and prideful to work it out, so you just think this is gonna fill that empty space. Well, I've got news for you. It doesn't," she spat.

She swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure. Her father had done what she had expected him to do. Stay quiet and let her be the bad person. But she wasn't. _He_ was.

"When you fucked Yvette-" she started, viciously, looking straight into her father's eyes from where she sat on the bed.

They widened and Stuart could no longer be silent. "JUDE!" he yelled.

She remained unfazed, yet silently she was smiling. She had gotten a response. It was about pushing the right buttons. "Did you think about what you were doing? How this was going to affect Sadie and I? Huh?"

Stuart glared at his daughter, adding more fuel to her fire. She pushed herself off of Quincy's bed and walked a few steps towards her dad. "Did you? DID YOU?" she screamed.

Jude knew people could hear her, but she didn't care. It was his fault after all. Had he not cheated, none of it would have ever happened. None of it.

The vein in Stuart's neck pulsed. Jude knew it was the one sign that he was truly angry. Infuriated. Enraged. Irate.

'Welcome to the Club, Dad,' she thought to herself, internally smirking.

But when Stuart opened his mouth, he gave no other sign of being angry and that only pissed Jude off more. "Jude, I know you are upset, but this is no way to speak to your father and I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect," he responded calmly, his voice within reason.

Jude clenched her jaw. Hard. She couldn't believe he wasn't even reacting. The father see used to know would have. She got her temper from him after all. "Oh that's rich, coming from the prodigal father," she scoffed, crossing her arms again. "Weren't you the one that always told us that if we wanted respect we had to earn it? What happened to that, huh, Dad?" she pressed.

"Jude," he replied sternly as if he was reprimanding her for getting a bad grade.

Jude rolled her eyes. Everything he did now was a byproduct of his time with Yvette and she was starting to get increasingly nauseous with each passing second. "By the way, Dad, putting a roof over my head, putting food on the table, pretending to love me, all until I was _15_ doesn't make you my father," she responded, pointing straight at him. "It makes me a tax write-off and you a sperm donor. Get used to it. I have."

Stuart's eyes widened, but he did nothing else. "Jude."

She turned around and faced the window in Tommy's room, letting what she had said sink into her father's thick skull. Minutes passed by and nothing happened. Neither one left or moved. They stood there; Jude looking at what she could see of Tommy's room and Stuart looking at his daughter's back, all the while trying to figure out when his daughter had become the person now standing in front of him.

Jude spotted her trench coat on Tommy's swivel chair and wondered how it had got there. Then she remembered. The party. She had dropped it. After her semi-intimate moment with Quincy. One she didn't want to remember, but sharing breathing space with the man who started it all made it hard. Just slightly. Jude breathed heavily, silently reminding herself to pick up her coat before she left, and turned around.

Her father jumped slightly at the sight of her movement, but didn't do anything else. As usual.

Jude sat down on Tommy's bed again and patted the space next to her. Stuart was very apprehensive, but welcomed the gesture. He sat down before Jude spoke.

Jude looked at the floor, not looking at her father for fear that she would back down from bringing up the one subject that could tear the sliver of bond they had left. "I gave up my dream for you," she whispered.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Dad?" she responded to the wood floor. "Add more guilt to your conscience? You did this. Not me."

Stuart shook his head. "You chose to drop out," he reminded her.

Jude jumped up, her adrenaline kicking in. She couldn't believe that he was blaming her for quitting. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" she yelled, her face turning red.

Stuart shook his head again. "You could have stayed. You were strong enough. You would have been fine," he responded quietly.

Jude roughly shook her head, her eyes beginning to water. She hadn't been strong enough, even though she thought that she could fake it. But one can only fake strength for so long and her time had run out a long time ago.

She sniffled slightly, looking out the window as the city lights began to shine. "I saw her."

Stuart stared at Jude from the bed. He didn't need to ask who. He knew. "When?"

"A couple of days ago at a party," she responded. She looked away from the window to the floor again. "That could have been my life," she stated quietly and then looked up at her father. "But thanks to you, I'll never know."

"You could still have that," Stuart offered, thinking his attempt would get him back into the graces of his temperamental, yet talented daughter. They could go back to the way things were before he had messed up. But things were not that easy. _Life_ was not that easy.

Jude slowly shook her head. It was time to drop the bomb. The bomb she had been waiting to drop since _that_ day. "No. My music left me," she responded lowly. Stuart's body slumped at his daughter's words. "The day I saw you and Yvette on the couch. It was all over," she continued, staring her father in the eyes. His eyes began to tear as he truly saw the pain he had caused Jude for the very first time. "I don't think it's going to come back. EVER."

She slowly turned away from her father, her eyes still a bit watery, but not nearly as much as her father's, she was sure. She walked out of Tommy's room and silently closed the door. She walked down the hallway to the foyer, slowly albeit still angrily.

She picked up her purse and walked out the front door, thinking she had been sneaky enough not to be caught.

But stealth had never been one of her strengths because _he_ had seen her walk out. And a few minutes later, he followed suit, confidently knowing no one had seen him leave.

He was going to help her. At whatever cost.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She sat in front of the bright lights and the crowd of people wondering how she had gotten there. Then it all came rushing back. Dinner at Tommy and Kwest's with her parents. Tommy accepting a model spot in Kat's fashion show. Stuart and Yvette announcing their engagement. Her throwing up as a result. Hearing Stuart almost tell everyone about her past. Then her argument with her dad.

She had left not wanting anything to do with anyone there. She wanted to be alone. She had thought about going back to her dorm, but remembered Patsy was there and didn't want to deal with the questions.

So she walked. For a couple minutes. Until she made her way to her current position.

On a stage.

In front of a crowd of almost inebriated strangers; some college students, some parents, some other random adults.

On a stool, with a microphone in front of her and an acoustic guitar in her hands.

"Give it up for our next performer, Jude Harrison!"

"Yeah!" someone shouted, throwing up his beer.

Jude blushed slightly, even though she knew it was the beer.

"So, I followed her. But I kind of lost her. You'd be surprised how many people are out tonight," he said, speaking into his cell phone, his other hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. He had walked right behind her for a few blocks, but then suddenly a mass of people flowed onto the streets and he had lost her.

But he had faith that he'd find her. Wherever she was.

"So, I wrote this song before I came to New York and now for the very first time, I am going to sing it."

"Do it! Do it!"

"Okay, I will."

Jude started to strum on the guitar lightly, counting silently to herself before opening her mouth.

"_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky. It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry_," she sang slowly, her eyes slightly closed.

He stopped abruptly as he heard a voice. It was captivating. And he couldn't-didn't want to stop listening. "I got to go. Tell her I'll be back soon."

He hung up his phone, placed it in his pocket and reminded himself after he heard her sing, he'd look for Jude.

He walked through the threshold and stopped suddenly. It was her. Jude. On a stage. Singing. Something he had never saw or thought about.

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
But I will try  
I will try wipe the tears from my eyes_

The bouncer motioned him over and he showed the bouncer his i.d. and the bouncer let him farther into the bar.

He pulled out a chair in the back of the bar, sat, and watched.

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

Jude opened her eyes and sang with more fervor. It was to mask the pain she remembered when she had wrote the song.

It had been a week after she had quit.

A month after she saw her dad and Yvette on the living room couch.

When her life truly started to fall apart.

_Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past  
Every time there's another storm I know that it won't last  
Every moment I'm filled with hope  
cause I get another chance  
But I will try, I will try  
Got nothing left to hide_

His eyes started to tear as he watched her on stage. It was like seeing her that day at French Roast, totally engrossed in something other than what was at hand, the pain filling her face. It hurt him to see her like that. But he didn't know how to help or if she even wanted it.

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

She gazed out into the crowd, looking at the faceless nameless people, until she saw him. A part of her had hoped, wished, known that he'd be there, but she never expected it. She couldn't. Yet here he was. Watching her in all her vulnerability. And honestly, she couldn't have asked for anyone better to share her pain with.

_Without the highs and the lows  
Where will we go?  
Where will we go?_

He stared back at her once he saw that he had been caught. He wanted to smile, but knew she'd hate it if he did. It would have been fake and she would have seen right through it.

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

She was reaching out to him in some way. A way she didn't even know she had asked. If he couldn't deal with her and the way she was, then all they could ever be was friends. At this point in her life, she'd take friends if she could get it. But there were other people involved, she knew. But how long would they stick around once they knew the truth? That was the question.

She stopped playing the guitar and let it lay on her lap. She pushed herself closer to the microphone. She finished the song with the chorus once more, "_I am beautifully broken, I am beautifully broken. I am beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it."_

The slightly drunken crowd broke into applause and he smiled. She had done something she didn't think was possible anymore: play music and he had been there to witness it.

She placed the guitar in its stand and walked off the stage as the crowd resumed its entertainment, a smile plastered on her face. She walked over the announcer and scribbled something on a stack of papers, nodded to the man, and turned around.

She walked to the back of the bar and saw him still sitting at his table. She was grateful he had shown up, but despite that, she had to teach him a lesson for trying to help her.

"So…" he started as she took a seat across from him.

"What?" she shrugged, smirking slightly, the day's events sheltered in the back of her mind for the time being.

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Your choice of song?"

Jude shrugged again. "It was something I wrote."

"I know. That's what you said," he told her, even though they both knew he hadn't heard her say that.

"Don't take it at face value," she replied nonchalantly.

Tommy scoffed. "It's kinda hard not to."

"Yeah, I know," Jude responded.

"Okay."

Jude nodded. "Okay."

Tommy couldn't help himself. He had to know why she poured her heart out to some strangers. "But why?"

Jude smirked knowingly. "Because."

Tom raised his eyebrows again. "Because is not an answer. Didn't your moth-"

"You really want to go there?" Jude cut him off, her head tilted to the side, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess I don't," Tommy muttered.

The announcer tapped the microphone in front of him and a slight case of feedback range through the bar. "Next up, Tommy Quincy. Or also known as Lil' Tommy Q."

The announcer looked to the back of the bar and nodded before he left the stage. Quincy sat shocked. He stared at the space the announcer had just left and then back at the table, where a wide-grinned Jude Harrison sat, her arms still across her chest. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

Tommy's face fell. "That's not cool."

Jude's eyebrows rose. "Does anything I do scream cool?"

Tommy looked away as he thought. "Well, you have a point there."

"Hey!" Jude commented as she reached across the table and smacked Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. "You said it."

"Whatever," Jude replied, rolling her eyes. "Get up there. You don't want to keep your fans waiting."

Tommy reluctantly pushed his seat back and stood up. He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. "I can't believe you are making me do this."

Jude smirked widely as Tommy passed her side of the table. "Next time you'll think twice about being my savior, huh?"

Tommy looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I will."

He turned and walked towards the stage as the announcer stared him down. He walked on stage and a few catcalls resounded from the room. One he was sure had come from a Miss Jude Harrison. Jude took the seat previously inhabited by Tommy so she could see him better.

He picked up the acoustic and sat on the stool before speaking into the microphone. It took him a few seconds before he decided on a song.

"This is a song I wrote too. It's called Angie."

Jude audibly groaned, but no one could hear her. They were all too focused on the man on stage.

She didn't want to sit in a dark room for the next three minutes, listening to song about his beloved girlfriend. Her stomach started to churn and she was ready to leave when he opened his mouth.

_Angie, I know you  
I said you know it's true  
Please don't ask me to believe  
Baby, I got you  
Cause I always knew  
You were just having fun, having fun_

Jude furrowed her eyebrows and settled back into the chair comfortably. She hadn't been expecting that. She decided it was better to stay and listen to the entire song before making any conclusions.

_You got it all  
And I just really gotta know  
What more can I say?  
I just wanted to believe that there was room for me_

Her eyes widened. Was the beginning of the end for Angie and Tommy? Had he always felt that way?

Tommy poured himself into the chorus. It was a song he had written after last year. When all the crazy drama in his life had ensued. When he thought he was going to lose Angie.

It was then that he took a look at their relationship. This is what he found. He had never shared his thoughts with Angie, yet here he was telling complete strangers and someone who knew him more than he ever thought possible.

But it wasn't Angie.

_Oh oh oh no  
You just wanted to play  
Oh oh oh no-oh  
I give you all I got  
Angie, can't we just find a way?_

He wasn't ready to give up. But after last year, things had changed and he had understood that. He was the sole reason for the way things were.

Or so he thought.

_Say no more, say no more  
Angie, please don't tell me no  
And I ain't mad  
Cause you know I understand  
You know I understand  
Angie, Angie_

She looked at him as he sang, his eyes showing himself in another world. The past. Something she knew all too well.

The song already spoke volumes of his feelings, but would he act on them? She didn't know.

_Angie, I know you  
You know it's true  
Please don't ask me to believe  
Baby, I got you  
Cause I always knew  
You were just having fun, having fun_

He would give her whatever she wanted because of his mistakes. He knew that much. But when would he ever stop repaying for that night?

_So here's the thing  
Yeah, you know that I'm a man  
Who can understand  
The way it's gotta be  
If you need room to breathe_

He'd given her space, time to regroup. He had done the same. It had lead to the song he was singing. One day he knew, he'd have to show her.

_Oh oh oh no  
You still ask me to wait  
But I can't wait forever  
Angie, can we make it today?_

Knowing if they'd make it through another day? That was always on his mind. Whether or not he'd pull something stupid or find a temporary replacement for Angie in another woman as he had done multiple times.

But every time, it felt as if she was the one moving farther and farther away, while he grasped at whatever tangible shreds of a relationship he could find.

_Say no more, say no more  
Angie, please don't tell me no  
And I ain't mad  
Cause you know I understand  
You know I understand  
You're just having fun, having fun_

Was she just having fun or was she in it for the long haul? He didn't know. But someday, he'd get his answer. In the meantime, he'd just sing his song.

_Say no more, say no more  
Angie, please don't tell me no  
And I ain't mad  
But you know I understand  
You know I understand  
Angie, Angie_

She watched the thoughts flow through his mind and wondered what he was thinking about. She'd guess it was Angie considering that's who he was singing about. But _what_ about her?

If the song was any sign, he was thinking about the future of his relationship.

_Angie can't we just find a way?_

_Say no more, say no more  
Angie, please don't say no_

He finished the song to a crowd of applauses and some more catcalls. He bowed and placed the guitar in its stand before walking off the stage. Like Jude, his thoughts found a place in the back of his mind. The stage did that to him; let him get away from reality for awhile. It was therapeutic.

Jude leaned in her chair as she watched Tommy walk up to their table. She couldn't help, but be curious. "So what was that?"

Tommy shook his head. He should have known. "Someone once said, 'Don't take it at face value.'"

Jude nodded. "Right. Will I ever find out?"

"Will I?" he pressed, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Jude shrugged. "I'd say there's a chance."

Tommy nodded once. "Then so do I."

"Okay."

Tommy shook his head, laughing. "Okay. I'm going to hit the little boy's room. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jude smirked as she watched him get out of his seat. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Tommy smiled toothily before walking to the front of the bar where the restrooms were.

A few seconds passed and the bar started to disperse decreasing the overall volume. That's when Jude heard it.

Three beeps. Coming from Tommy's jacket.

Thinking it was someone contacting Tommy about her abrupt disappearance, she checked his pockets. In the first pocket, she found nothing. The second pocket, she hit the jackpot. Two phones, but only one was beeping.

She put the silent one down, never recognizing it.

The beeping one slightly registered. It looked like the one she had thought she'd lost. Then she turned it over and saw the large silver 'J' she had written on the back of its black exterior. She gasped.

He had stolen her phone.

She turned it over and checked the message. It was from Apolo.

'R U IGNORING ME?'

Jude grew angry at the sight. She skimmed through the rest of the messages, all of which were from Apolo or Bridie, wondering why she wasn't responding, telling her they both had won in China and Japan, and that they were back in New York for the American Cup III, which was the same weekend as Parent's. Some from her father or mother, but she didn't care.

Once she exited the message section of her phone, she glanced at the main menu and noticed the voicemail icon. She pressed the shortcut and listened to the electronic voice tell her she had 20 voicemails.

'He is the reason I don't have a phone. The reason I didn't know about my dad coming until Sadie did. The reason I haven't talked to Apolo. I am going to kill him,' she thought to herself.

Tommy exited the restroom and saw Jude at the bar, smiling at the bartender, a glass of clear liquid in her hand.

He walked up to her and she turned around, the smile instantly fading from her face. She took the glass and threw it towards him, the contents splashing all over his face.

His face started to heat and his vision blurred. He immediately started rubbing his eyes, thinking the alcohol would burn them.

"Oww. That hurts!" he cried. Jude smirked widely.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a bitch. Stop being such a crybaby. It's just water." Tommy abruptly stopped rubbing his eyes at the word 'water'. "I'm underage so they wouldn't let me waste anything on your precious face although I'd pay a million dollars right now for something that _would_ burn."

Tommy looked at Jude angrily, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve a drink in the face. "Um, thanks," he replied sardonically.

"You're welcome. So what the hell is this?" she asked.

Tommy's face looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not talking to you, so you need to steal my stuff?" she responded.

"What?! No," he replied indignantly.

"Then what is this?" Jude asked, pulling her cell phone from her jean pocket.

"I-Oh. That's yours?" he asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," she replied. "See the J?" she asked, turning the cell phone over, displaying the silver letter.

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah, I just didn't put two and two together."

Jude angrily glared at Quincy. "Math has never been my strong point, but even I know what that equals."

She turned around and walked towards their table, roughly grabbing her purse and started to walk out of the bar before Tommy followed her.

"Jude, please," he pleaded. He didn't steal the phone, but he hadn't given it back either, even when he knew it was hers.

Jude stopped once she was outside of the bar and onto the sidewalk. "Don't, Tommy. This is just another reason why I'm glad Kwest is my producer now. So I don't have to see your face anymore than I am forced to."

Tommy roughly shook his head. "You don't mean that."

Jude glared at him again. "Try me."

"Jude."

Jude sighed before brushing him off. "I'm not doing this."

She turned on her heel and walked away from Tommy, who was left to watching her walk away. Again.

He shook his head and reached into the pocket of his leather jacket that he had picked up before he left the bar.

The phone rang for a few seconds and then another man answered.

"I just finished talking to her," Tommy spoke to the man. "She's still a little peeved about her dad, but she's going back to her dorm."

He hung up his phone and placed it back into his jacket.

'Yeah, just about her dad, Tom,' he thought to himself as he reluctantly walked back to his apartment. She was more than he had even bargained for. Especially when he wasn't supposed to be bargaining for someone since he had a girlfriend. Yeah, a girlfriend. Named Angie. But like that had stopped him before.

_Angie, can't we just find a way?_

* * *

**A/N**: I know the chapter ended a little different, but I like it. :D

So do you like my song choices?

Obviously Jude's is: _Beautifully Broken by Miss Ashlee Simpson_ (I don't really love her stuff, but I had her c.d. on while I was cleaning my room this week and decided that even after I had chosen another song that this one fit better in this chapter. The song I was going to be used has now found a permanent place as the song Jude is using for her song-writing class!)

Tommy's is:_Angie by the always fab Cobra Starship_ (I have this c.d. on repeat since it just came out on Tuesday! And I listened to the c.d. before I bought it, on the FBR site and then heard 'Angie' and within the first verse, knew immediately I had to use it here; well, maybe not in this chapter, but I did anyways. It definitely foreshadows a lot. :D)

Listen to **_Angie_**! Seriously, I LOVE it! If you want me to send it to you, pm me or find it on Cobra's Myspace, which is just the myspace-url-slash-cobrastarship. :D

Next chapter: the very first Kwest and Jude meeting (at French Roast, of course!), G-Major internship (with lots of speculating and gossip from the BOYS), and KAT'S FASHION SHOW MEETING (Had to do it sometime)!! Some skin and some other stuff….:D


	9. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**Author's Note.**

I really cannot believe I'm doing this. It's kind of surreal, but I hate this.

I'm putting this story on **hiatus**. _Indefinitely._

I suck. Big time.

I know that there were a seldom few who actually liked this story, but now that I've had time to actually look at it, **I HATE IT!**

Seriously. It's not horrible, but its close. And that makes me terribly sad.

I honestly want to rewrite the whole damn thing. And I think I am going to.

I'm really really really sorry. I wish I had an amazing excuse, but I don't. Life just got in the way and writing this story was becoming _more of a chore than a fun hobby_. I don't ever want to feel like that when I write. I think it shows in my writing as well. It's all pretty half-ass.

So, I'm going to leave this story up until I've come to a better conclusion as far as where the direction of my writing should go. Until then, I won't update. I'll write instead. Hopefully, I'll actually come up with something that I like.

When I decide on something, I'll erase this story and start over.

I hope you can understand.

I don't think anyone wants to read a half-ass story. I know I don't want to, so why would I ask you to read something very similar to it?

Hopefully by the New Year something will pop up; if not, I'll post something else I've written.

Thanks for your reviews and your understanding.

(This **A/N** does not include "Don't Stand So Close To Me"…I'm still very much in love with that story and I am still writing it.)

-Melissa :D


	10. Author's Note: Decisions

**A/N:**

Okay, it's **OFFICAL.**

I've decided what the heck I'm going to do with this fan fic. :D

(But I haven't written anything…I just thought about it).

Wanna know?

I'm starting backwards.

You'll get the present (the aftermath and consequences of the things that were going to happen, but that you didn't see because I never told you…cause I didn't finish) to the past (all the stuff that you know already happened and how that caused what is currently going on).

You know how I was going 2007 to 2010…try 2010 to 2007 (in a way). :D

I'm going to try and write this week…I hope I can make something good by the end (at least) of this week and get the new story up.

It's going to be a pretty new story…so I think I'll be able to leave this story up…just for keepsakes. I don't know how that goes.

Anyway, I also hope to have the next chapter of **Don't Stand So Close**** To Me** by Tuesday. (My fingers are crossed).

Oh and I started a new fan fic besides the rewrite of this one…I hope to have the first chapter up this week as well. (It's a fewshot…so don't worry about it not getting finished).

And with a new story comes a new title…and I had the title in my head…but it temporarily misplaced itself, so I can't find it. :D

When I do, I'll post it. Promise.

Besides, after this week…I'm on break…so I will have loads of time to write. Believe me. Plus my sleep pattern is all messed up so I'm up a lot more than I used to be. :D

-Melissa

p.s. I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense. My mind is mush right now. It's late and I'm on a concert high (I saw the always amazing **William Tell**) and haven't slept since Saturday morning. (Cause I had too much Starbucks) :D


	11. Author's Note: Not a REAL update

**Not a real update.**

Okay, so I know you guys have been "patiently" waiting for the new chapter to the new story and as much as I really would love to say that I have one finished, edited, and ready to be uploaded, I can't.

And it sucks.

I have been so busy and I really really thought that I would have the new chapter finished on Christmas Eve, but then I had so much last-minute shopping to do for my dad's side of the family and I also worked that night too, so I had very little time to get any writing done while I wrapped.

And then there's the whole, "Hey Melissa, wanna become a supervisor?" and me dumbly saying, "Sure, why not."

So now I'm training and closing every night this week and so I figured I might as well write some sort of note so that you know I haven't just been lazy (I actually wish that was the excuse).

But I have started the new chapter...but I am not nearly close to where I'd like to be. :[ (But I DO like it!)

I'm off on Friday, so I am going to shoot for that day to be the next update (even if I have to pull an all-nighter on Thursday when I get off of work).

I think you'll like this new story more than the old one...it's definitely more clean and clear. If that makes any sense at all. :D

_I hope you guys had a really great Christmas/Holiday and I hope you have an amazing New Year!_

**'Til Next Year!** (When you finally get a REAL update!)

Thanks!

-MEL :D

p.s. The new story won't be posted with this story, it'll have its own story post. If you have any comments or questions, just PM me. :D


End file.
